De Abejas Y Flores
by unma
Summary: Todo el mundo dice que la vida esta hecha de etapas que se van superando en cierto orden... ¿Pero quien define cuando y como se dan ciertos pasos? Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes, Ranma Saotome y su prometida, Akane Tendo. Editada por Danae
1. Capitulo 1

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Unma con la colaboración de Danae

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Pelea, maldita sea¡RANMA!.

Akane perseguía a Ranma por el dojo, su rostro enrojecido, probablemente por la rabia y el esfuerzo. Llevaban en esa danza una buena cantidad de tiempo y no tenían indicio de acabar.

-¿Para qué?, sabes que no peleo con chicas- con las manos enlazadas tras la cabeza, el artista marcial simplemente la esquivaba, sus movimientos casuales injuriaban más a su prometida, sin embargo un ojo experimentado hubiera podido notar cierto destiempo en sus movimientos, nada que pudiese ser peligroso entrenando contra Akane, pero si hubiera sido contra Ryoga, la historia hubiera sido distinta...

-¡¡Fuiste tú el que sugirió esto!!.

Akane lanzó una patada baja acompañando sus palabras, su prometido saltó y el golpe pasó sin dañarle.

-¡Claro¡¡Pero es que… Pero es que no tenía más opción!!.

-¡Ja! El ingenioso Ranma Saotome no tenía más opción… ¡Si, como no!.

Akane se detuvo, tambaleándose ligeramente. Ranma se detuvo también, encarándola.

-Ranma¿me menosprecias por ser chica nada más?.

Lanzó un puñetazo limpio, Ranma, con las manos en los bolsillos, movió la cabeza.

-No, por ser mala¿Y qué fue eso ultimo? parece que aventabas un jamón.

-¡No te burles Ranma Saotome, que me he dado cuenta que tú tampoco es que estás muy bien!.

-¡Qué dices¡Si todo esto es por tu culpa!.

-¡Ya! Ósea que te abrí la boca y te obligué a tragar ¿no?.

-¡No! No podrías tocarme aunque quisieras,- Ranma hizo una pose y Akane sacó su mazo tratando de atizarle, Ranma simplemente lo sujetó con una mano. Akane lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos. Sip, algo estaba muy pero muy raro allí –Y sabes que nunca le digo no a un reto

-¡Pero si no te 'reté' a nada- exclamó Akane, desafiante, su mazo ya perdido de sus manos. Ranma se lo había quitado y lo había lanzado lejos, con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Y que le llamas a esa cantaleta de¡No te atreves, miedoso!?.

Akane se cruzó de brazos y desvió la cabeza despectivamente –No tenías que hacerme caso.

-Si claro, para que luego te andarás burlando por todos lados ¿no?.

Akane ni siquiera respondió, se había dado cuenta que quedarse parados frente a la puerta semiabierta del dojo no le había hecho nada bien. Ranma continuó –De cualquier modo¿qué te dio esa idea?.

Akane frotó suavemente su frente con una mano.

-No lo se, las chicas dijeron que era… mmm… interesante… y yo, bueno… quería probar…

Akane jugaba con sus pulgares con el gesto de una niña pequeña, Ranma la observó, rostro ladeado, ligeramente sonrojado también.

-¡Pero sake, Akane! Tú que nunca has tomado nada.

-No te vi quejándote mucho luego del segundo vaso, Ranma.

Ahora fue el turno de Ranma de quedarse callado, la divertida sensación de la boca de su estómago esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo.

-Como sea, mejor seguimos entrenando antes de que lleguen todos a casa y se den cuenta, ya vez que dicen que el ejercicio te ayuda a despejarte.

-Vale, vale¡Pero tienes que atacar!.

Akane adoptó una postura de ataque, Ranma permaneció parado, manos en los bolsillos, ella atacó.

-KYAAAAAAAAA- se lanzó con una patada alta, el simplemente se agachó y la dejo pasar, haciéndola estrellar contra la pared, Akane se revolvió furiosa y lo miró, sonriendo de ese modo arrogante era insoportable, lo odiaba, y ese leve bambolear de su mente no ayudaba en nada a mantener las ideas en claro. Respiró y trató de relajarse.

-Ok, tu quieres jugar, yo no, me voy- se encamino hacia la puerta, Ranma simplemente hizo un gesto y la siguió.

-¿Eso significa que gano?.

-No, significa que me retiro, baka.

-¿Entonces te diste por vencida?.

-¡Que no!, Si me retiro no puedes vencerme, si no me vences no ganas, por lo tanto queda en nada.

Ranma la miró con los ojos abiertos, aquello le había parecido un trabalenguas, sobretodo ahora que esa divertida sensación se le había subido hasta la cabeza. ¿Sabría Akane lo bien que se le veía el cabello así desordenado? Agitó un poco la cabeza para librarse de ideas 'raras'. No es que eso fuera de mucha ayuda.

-Si tú te retiras, pierdes.

-Tú no me venciste, yo me fui, jamás me tocaste.

-¿Así?- fue rápido, demasiado, Akane se quedo mirando a Ranma, y a esa traviesa mano que la pellizco una pompa.

-¡¡PERVERTIDO!!- "el jamón aventado" esta vez dio en el blanco, y Ranma se sorprendió a si mismo mirando el techo, y sintiendo dolor en un pómulo.

-Oye, que violenta, pero si eso es lo que quieren todas ustedes.

Ranma frotó el pómulo lastimado, preguntándose de donde le había venido el impulso de hacer eso, tocar a Akane… ¿Y de dónde habían salido esas palabras?. Demasiada junta con Hiroshi y Daisuke.

-¿Estas loco?.

-Ustedes son las locas, si no las miramos, hacen todas las cosas posibles para que las observemos, se visten provocativas, caminan meneando el trasero de aquí para allá, y si un chico les dice algo lindo, le dicen pervertido.

Akane estaba boquiabierta mientras observaba a Ranma listar las cosas con sus dedos¿qué estaba pasando allí? Eso no era normal. Por su parte el chico de coleta repetía lo que había aprendido de sus tantas discusiones 'masculinas' con sus amigos, en ese momento parecía lo mejor que hacer¡Y era divertido ver a Akane sonrojarse! Y a este paso, unas cuantas palabras más y su prometida podría competir con su habitual camisa china roja. La chica no soportó más.

-Todos los hombres son pervertido, solo piensan en ESO.

Akane se cruzó de brazos, pensando con superioridad que había puesto la balanza a su favor.

-JA¿Y ustedes no?, se hacen las santas, pero ESO, se hace entre DOS.

¡Touche¿Ranma usando lógica? Ver para creer.

-Nosotras pensamos en los DOS, ustedes piensan en USTEDES.

-¿Y como sabes eso?.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Que como sabes eso¿Acaso tuviste una mala experiencia?.

¡Insolente¡Atrevido¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir algo así¿Acaso no la conocía? Akane estaba furiosa.

-¡¡ERES… ERES… ERES… DE LO PEOR!!!- Ranma, que se había puesto de pie hacia rato, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el "jamón aventado versión 2.0" y ahora miraba nuevamente el techo, estrellas y pequeñas Akanes daban vuelta por frente a sus ojos. La menor de las Tendo, lo miraba con brazos cruzados y Ranma se puso de pie con dificultad¡Claro que sabía que estaba hablando de más¡Claro que sabía que Akane JAMÁS había hecho nada con nadie! Y pobre de aquél que tan sólo intentara tocar a su prometida, ya se encargaría de…

-¡¡BAKA¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así?.

Pero la ahora muy suelta lengua de ranma continuó -Pobre del chico que te deje insatisfecha.

-RANMA, BASTA.

-Ja, ja¿Te molestas con tan poco?- el chico de la coleta se acercó a ella acariciándose el chichón que le dejara, Akane sonrió pérfidamente, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-Me late que el único que podría dejarme insatisfecha, eres TÚ- Ranma estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, Akane tenía una sonrisa de complacencia, al fin tenia la ultima palabra.

-¡Yo jamás defraudo a nadie!- Akane cerró los ojos, debió prever esto, el orgullo de Ranma. ¿Es que acaso ese chico no podía cerrar la boca? Meneó la cabeza, definitivamente el sake estaba nublando sus juicios. ¿No era ella quien más podía saber de 'Ranma y su gran boca'?.

-¿Así que ya tuviste tus experiencias, señor amante latino?.

Golpe bajo, buena forma de conseguir información también… y si decía que si… ¡Ya se enteraría de quien era Akane Tendo!.

-Yo…- él calló, los ojos de Akane brillaron y un leve suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, desapercibido. Inmediatamente sonrió, una sonrisa de triunfo. ¡Partida ganada! Y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Lo sabia!- exclamó sin voltear.

-¿Y que¡A ti ni siquiera te han besado!- la sonrisa de la joven se borró de inmediato, frenó y giró violentamente.

-¿QUÉ?.

-Que a ti nadie te ha besado, bueno, exceptuando esa vez que dices que te besé cuando estaba en el neko-ken, claro que yo no recuerdo nada así que bien podría ser un invento tuyo para alardear sobre mi.

Un invento tuyo y de toda la escuela Furinkan que fue testigo de ello, pensó Ranma para si mismo, si contar las fotos que me mostraron y…

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?.

Akane estaba más que furiosa, una ligera aura rodeándola. Ranma no se amilanó.

-A mí, Shampoo y Ucchan me han besado y si la dejara, esa loca de Kodashi lo haría- continuó el chico de coleta, aún sabiendo que cavaba su tumba, tal vez estaba exagerando, después de todo Ukyo no le había besado nunca, pero lo podría hacer si él quisiera, así que bien se podía considerar por válido ¿no?.

-No me interesa lo que esas tontas hagan- Akane le dio la espalda, y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, lo cual hizo poco efecto ante el modo en que explotó su aura. Aquel comentario le había dolido. Ranma, ya ni sabiendo lo que hacía, sólo tratando de tener la última palabra lanzó la embestida final.

-Ni siquiera Tofu te ha mirado seriamente, eres una marimacho horrible y nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a…

Akane calló a Ranma de la única manera que se le ocurrió, besándolo, un beso torpe, de sopetón, casi un golpe, suerte para ambos que el impulso no fuera tan fuerte como para hacer chocar los labios contra dientes. Cuando ella separó sus labios y abrió los ojos se encontró con un Ranma sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos a su máxima extensión, Akane rió complacida.

-Lo sabia, no sabes nada de besar, "señor experiencia"- alto grado de sarcasmo en las últimas palabras, Ranma tardó en reaccionar.

-Es que me sorprendiste, y además besas horrible.

Tal vez las palabras habrían sonado más convincentes si no fuera por ese hormiguear en sus labios y el palpitar incesante de su corazón que resonaba en sus oídos perturbándolo.

-¿Si?, pues, entonces, tú lo harías mejor ¿no?.

Akane apoyó las manos en las caderas, ya no importaba que pudiera verle el rostro, bien podía culpar al sake de ese estado de ensueño en el que se sentía. Sip, era el sake lo que hacía que su mente se sintiera suspendida en el aire, era el sake el que había despertado esas mariposas en su estómago, sólo el sake. Ranma levantó el rostro y la encaró, sus miradas se cruzaron, desafiantes, dos espíritus indómitos liberados.

-Por supuesto.

-Hazlo si tienes tanta experiencia.

-Eso quisieras.

-No sabes hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que se.

-Mentiroso.

-¡Ya veras!- Ranma apretó los puños, como preparándose para una lucha. ¡Al diablo con todo!.

-No sabes…- Akane seguía disfrutando su ventaja –ba…- no pudo completar la frase, Ranma la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia si, y realizando un movimiento mas torpe aún que el que Akane había hecho previamente, le estampó los labios. Akane se sintió invadida, abrumada y trató de poner distancia por instinto, pero algo la detuvo y aquellas extrañas sensaciones 'producto del sake' se incrementaron y, sin querer queriendo, respondió al beso, torpemente al principio, obviamente, luego acompasándose más y más, acompañando la unión de sus labios con breves roces, con suaves movimientos que hicieron eco en su 'contraparte' quien respondió de la misma forma, sólo se detuvieron al quedarse sin aire, y se separaron tratando de recobrar el aliento, muy cerca uno del otro, él sonrió.

-¿Beso tan mal?.

-Si, espantoso.

-¿En serio?, pues…- el joven se lanzó en busca de su boca, y ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, todo lo contrario, sus brazos le rodearon el cuello, y los de él bajaron a su cintura, ahora con mas calma. El beso fue mas suave, más lento y pausado¡Bien dicen que la práctica hace al maestro!. Akane se sintió débil, una debilidad no sólo física y se aferró más fuerte a Ranma, quien por su parte tampoco confiaba mucho en su estabilidad por el momento así que lentamente, sin dejar de besarse, buscaron apoyo en la pared, quedando Akane entre esta y su prometido. Volvieron a separarse.

-¿Qué tal ahora?.

Akane miró a las profundidades de los azules ojos de su prometido y observó una mirada que nunca antes le había visto, una mirada que le ocasionó un estremecimiento.

-Necesitas práctica Baka.

-Ok- Ranma se lanzó nuevamente a su encuentro, y la presionó aun más contra la pared, sus manos perdieron el control, buscando tocar más, buscando sentir más… Akane por su parte abrazó las acciones de su prometido, las caricias se sentían bien, demasiado bien, su cuerpo respondiendo de un modo extraño, su mente un torbellino, la lucha entre la precaución y la curiosidad. Pero cuando aquel mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja hizo gemir a su prometido las cartas estaban echadas…

* * *

Ranma rodó sobre si mismo, exhausto, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Akane se aferró a él, temblando ligeramente, su cuerpo aún asimilando las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar. La osadía y atrevimiento, anteriormente tan a flote, ahora menguando mientras el licor abandonaba sus sistemas, mezclado con el sudor vertido por sus poros.

El cuerpo domina a la mente y la mente domina al cuerpo dependiendo de las circunstancias y fue este el preciso momento en que Akane recobró la 'cordura'. Chica de diecisiete años, sin mayor experiencia con el sexo masculino, se soltó de Ranma, aferró su gi y trató de cubrirse con el. Pudor y vergüenza entremezclados con mucho miedo.

-¿Qué hiciste, Ranma?

Ranma bajó del estado de ensoñación en que se encontraba, ni en su mejor pelea había sentido tal estado de excitación y desvarío como el que acababa de experimentar. La adrenalina había alcanzado un pico elevado.

-¿Huh?

-¿Qué hiciste, Ranma¿Qué me hiciste?

Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de dejar atrás y la lengua de Ranma se activó más por piloto automático que por otra cosa, su cerebro aún medio aturdido por las sensaciones que aún experimentaba su cuerpo.

-¡Hey¡No me vas a echar ahora a mi la culpa!

Akane calló, estaba nerviosa, asustada, avergonzada y enojada, enojada con Ranma y enojada con si misma. Se había repetido mil veces 'Un chico llega hasta donde la chica le permite', había luchado cada mañana por mucho tiempo contra una horda de chicos que querían acercársele. ¿Dónde había quedado esa chica? Siempre había creído que se enamoraría, se casaría y formaría una familia. ¡Y que se enamorarían de ella! Y Ranma pues… Apretó con más fuerza su gi.

-¿Akane?

La joven arrojó su pantalón a Ranma –Vístete- le dijo, a la vez que se ponía su gi.

-¡Hey!

Ranma tomó el pantalón y se lo puso, renegando sobre torpes y feas marimachos. Luego el peso de sus acciones cayó sobre sus hombros.

-¡Oh, Kami!

Akane le miró de reojo mientras terminaba de apretar el cinturón de su gi y de guardar su ropa interior entre los pliegues, no podía perder tiempo en ponerse esas prendas.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Ranma tragó y asintió.

-Si se enteran de lo que hicimos nos harán casar antes del anochecer.

-Akane… ¿Y ahora qué…?

Ranma extendió una mano hacia el hombro de Akane, la chica se sacudió y alejó.

-¡No me toques!

-¿Akane?

La chica estaba temblando –No debimos hacer esto, no debimos.

Ranma la miró extrañado y dolido. No se había esperado esa reacción de Akane, en verdad no sabía que reacción estaba esperando de su parte, pero el rechazo le dolía.

-Akane…

-No Ranma¡Mira lo que hicimos¿Te das cuenta¡¡No debimos hacerlo!!

Akane estaba llorosa, era evidente su nerviosismo, retorcía sus manos.

-Pero lo hicimos… y ahora debemos de… el honor dice que… debemos de…

Ranma no estaba mejor que ella, en verdad estaba un poco asustado, no quería más complicaciones en su vida, ya tenía suficientes, y ahora esto… Claro que Akane era… era…

-¿Y por que?

Esta pregunta cogió a Ranma desprevenido y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Akane sabía exactamente lo que el honor demandaba del joven en esta ocasión, su propio honor lo demandaba, y sin embargo… respiró hondo, esta vez tenía que hablar, no podía dejar que su temperamento ganase, ya habría tiempo después para descargar tensiones.

-¿Por qué que?, No te entiendo

Akane estaba encarándolo, los ojos aún acuosos pero ya más serena. ¿Cómo es que las mujeres pueden cambiar tan pronto de ánimos? Sólo Kami sabe…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste tú¿por que me quieres o por que se te dio la oportunidad?

-Yo…

Ranma no sabía que decir, como siempre le sucedía cuando se trataba de afrontar problemas que no involucraban intercambio de golpes, las palabras se negaban a salir y su cerebro estaba bloqueado. Aún no terminaba de asimilar lo hecho, mucho menos de analizarlo.

-Yo…

-¿Ves?, eso es lo que no quiero, no quiero dudas

Akane giró, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, las cuales limpió rápidamente con el revés de su mano y empezó a caminar.

-Eso ya no importa ahora…

La respuesta de Ranma la detuvo, le había dolido, no importaba, no importaba lo que sintieran. No, eso estaba mal, si importaba, TENIA que importar.

Ranma estaba tan nervioso, las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos, no es que antes no hubiera encarado situaciones extremas, para nada, ya debía estar más que acostumbrado, pero nunca algo así. Le había hecho el amor a Akane, no había vuelta atrás, sólo quedaba hacer lo que debía de hacer.

-…con respecto al compromiso…- continuó el joven –…Akane, el honor dicta que…

-¡No me vengas con eso del honor!, si tuvieras honor no habrías hecho lo que hiciste

-¿Lo que yo hice¡Vamos, Akane, no estaba solo que recuerde!.

Akane mordió su labio, hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, aquello era cierto, pero igual dolía, dolía saber la verdad.

-Fue el sake¡Yo no soy así, Ranma!

Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás, aquello no se lo había esperado¿Todo aquello que habían compartido era sólo por unas copas de licor¿Eso quería decir que podía haber sido con cualquiera?

-El sake…- murmuró suavemente -… entonces sólo es el sake…- aquellas palabras fueron dichas muy suavemente, casi entre dientes, pero aún así Akane las oyó, y por única vez en su vida, entendió el trasfondo.

-¡No¡Si! No lo se, Ranma… no lo se- suspiró la joven -…entiende, todo está muy confuso ahora.

Ranma tomó aire y se relajó, las palabras de Akane lo tranquilizaron de algún modo –De acuerdo Akane pero tenemos que decidir que hacer. Supongo que ahora si tendremos que casarnos.

Akane lo miró, su prometido se veía tan derrotado y ella no se sentía mejor, casada a los diecisiete años, con alguien que tal vez no la quería, meneó la cabeza.

-No, así no- dijo simplemente

-¡Pero Akane…!

-Respóndeme Ranma… ¿Me quieres?

Ranma quedó mudo, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces –Akane yo…

-Nada Ranma, no digas nada, no ahora…- la voz se le quebró y Ranma cerró la boca de inmediato –No ahora… por favor…

* * *

La noche pasó lentamente, Akane pensaba en las palabras que Ranma no pudo pronunciar, y eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa, o cualquier error cometido. Había oído de la culpa luego del placer, pero esto era mas de lo que podía manejar, y por lo visto, él tampoco podía hacerlo, y eso era lo que mas le asustaba, sentía que no podía confiar en él, y no sabía a quien acudir. Se sentía extraña, demasiado extraña, se había criado en el seno de una familia conservadora, a pesar de los arranques de su padre, y Kasumi, su hermana, había sido un modelo a seguir… ¿Qué pensaría ella si le dijera que se había acostado con Ranma antes de casarse? cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño, aunque este tardo en llegar.

Ranma, por su parte, miraba las estrellas desde el techo como tantas veces, se sentía un cobarde, debía de haber dicho lo que pasó, ser un hombre de honor. Había deshonrado a su prometida, y su deber era satisfacer esa falta. Pero también estaba Akane, aún no había podido dejar las cosas claras con ella ¿Cómo podría cuando ni el mismo entendía lo que estaba pasando? Ella le había pedido una respuesta y él no pudo darla, eso también era cobarde. Su mente se perdía entre lo que debía hacer, lo que quería hacer, lo que se esperaba que hiciera, y lo que ELLA esperaba que hiciera, tres de cuatro, pero lo más importante era… Debía darle una respuesta sincera.

Eso era lo que ella le pedía

Eso era lo que él no podía

No aquí, no cerca de ella

Debía tomarse un tiempo

Y responder por si mismo ese enigma

Sin pensarlo demasiado arregló su mochila, se escabulló al cuarto de su prometida y dejó una nota, junto a ella que dormía.

Simplemente decía _Musha-shugyo , volveré_

Salió por la ventana y se perdió en el horizonte.

Musha-shugyo viaje de entrenamiento físico y mental.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

Junio 2006

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Unma; "La increíble aventura de escribir un fic acompañado" : Holaaaaa (imagínense a Krosty apareciendo por medio de la pantalla) Aquí estamos, tamos, primero, gracias por leer esto (si pasa la censura de mi editora en jefe, obviamente). Supongo que alguno se preguntara que hago yo, que saco fics como chorizos (no tanto últimamente) escribiendo algo con Danae?  
Saben que tengo cierto tendencia al drama, no me pregunten por que, simplemente pasa, pero eso mismo hace que últimamente piense que mientras mas seria sea una historia, mejor escrita debe ser. Lo reconozco, nunca le preste mucha atención a mis profesoras de castellano, se suponía que lo mío iba por las matemática, no por las letras, y ahora que tengo un tiempito en esto, algunos de mis primeros trabajos me parecen paupérrimos.**

**Dan me había dicho que trabajaba con otros autores y autoras, a veces escribiendo, a veces editando, y se me paso por mi unineuronal cerebro un "por que no?" y le presente la idea de la historia, preguntándole si ella querría editarla.  
Me sorprendió con un "SI" casi instantáneo.  
Así nació "De Abejas y Flores", mas adelante les contare otros entretelones de la escritura en conjunto, por ahora disfruten esto y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Danae: No se crean que no me dieron ganas de editar las notas de autor de mi compañero aquí arriba XDD pero me dije: Naaa que los chicos vean un ejemplo de todo lo que tengo que trabajar en este fic P (Mentiritaaaaaaaa Unmitaaaa XD)  
Dejando las bromas de lado, pues... ¿Qué puedo decir? Solo que estoy muy feliz con como esta quedando nuestro querido ficsito y que esta siendo un verdadero placer trabajar con Unma... (aunque a decir verdad creo que lo atraso al pobre, él escribe tan rápido y yo soy tan lenta --) ¿Y qué puedo decir? Me gusta meter mano en todo esto y el pobre de Unma cometió el error de darme carta blanca para modificar lo que quisiera y pues... jijijiji ya se imaginarán que me fui hasta el codo.  
En fin, espero que les guste lo que estamos haciendo y personalmente solo puedo decir que creo que hacemos un buen equipo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Nosotros

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando abrió los ojos su reloj marcaba ya las 9:20. Akane se levantó sobresaltada, pero luego recordó que era sábado. Se recostó sobre su almohada, aliviada. No había clases hoy, por suerte, no tenia ganas de ir. En realidad no tenía ganas de nada, esa extraña sensación de irrealidad la seguía rodeando, como si su ser tratara de negar el hecho de que ella y él hubieran… Cerrando fuertemente los ojos se obligó a enterrar esos pensamientos, no quería pensar en ello, no de momento y mucho menos lidiar con las sensaciones que esas memorias despertaban en ella, estaba demasiado confundida aún. Suspiró, sin caso, no había forma en que pudiera quedarse tranquila. Lentamente abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza, a un lado, junto a su almohada, se encontraba un pequeño papel. Presintiendo lo que era, tomó el pequeño papel y lo leyó, para luego cerrarlo.

Se había ido.

La había dejado.

Se había ido a buscar respuestas.

¿Por qué?

¿Había sido ella la culpable¿Las circunstancias?

Akane no pudo evitar la amarga risa que escapó de sus labios. Hablar de 'circunstancias' en estos momentos no aparejaba la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que habían hecho, y de todo lo que ello acarreaba y aún así…

Él se había ido, la había dejado.

¿Acaso todo había sido un error? No podía comprender sus razones ¿Quería dejarlo todo atrás¿Era su modo de decir que se lo había pensado mejor y que sólo había sido una 'rápida tirada'?

No, no podía ser eso. Ranma podría ser un baka, torpe, orgulloso, engreído, machista, lengua suelta, pervertido… pero jamás un canalla. No, él no pensaría algo así, no podía, no Ranma.

¿O lo haría?

No, no lo haría. Es que no la habían pasado tan mal. De hecho, había sido una experiencia especial, y sin duda alguna no sería… ¿En que diablos estaba pensado? Se recriminó a si misma. Él la había pervertido, era el culpable, él y el sake.

Ella era una chica centrada, su moral era lo más importante, no era de las que pensaban en esas cosas, no era como él…

"ESO, se hace entre DOS"

¡Bingo! Ni siquiera podía echarle toda la culpa por más que quisiera, por más que necesitase hacerlo. Y ahora se había ido, la había dejado y se había ido.

Pero iba a volver… lo decía claramente en su nota… sólo que no decía cuando.

¿En realidad la habría pasado mal?

Tal vez solo ella disfrutó

Pero él había respondido tan… tan… tan… así como ella

¿Entonces?

No lo entendía

Algo habría echo mal

Tal vez habría sido el no dejar que cumpliera con sus deberes de honor. El no decir 'si' de inmediato, tal vez ella misma lo había conducido a esto. Akane agitó la cabeza de inmediato. No, si de algo estaba segura es que se casaría por amor, no por honor. Sabía que algo sentía por él, de eso no tenía dudas, no después de Jusenkyo, pero ¿Y él? El amor es de a dos, una persona puede querer muchísimo pero si no es correspondida queda en nada, lo tenía bien en claro… Si él no había sido capaz de responderle a su pregunta de porque quería casarse con ella, entonces...

Por Kami, eran casi niños, apenas habían cumplido 17. Las cosas se les habían ido de las manos. Podía entenderlo, todo aquello resultaba aterrador, demasiadas cosas que cargar sobre los hombros, no era de asombrarse que hubiera huido… Huido, de ella, de la presión que sabría que vendría. ¿Era eso? No, él había hablado de matrimonio, no ella, si la conocía sabría que jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, que no usaría lo pasado a su ventaja. ¿Ventaja¿Se le podía llamar ventaja¿Con respecto a que¿A un par de estúpidas arpías? No, aquello no era una ventaja, era tal vez una carga, una carga moral que la hacía debatirse entre lo que había esperado de si misma y lo que había hecho.

Toda su vida había soñado que solamente se entregaría en su noche de bodas, al que sería su esposo, después de un lindo noviazgo, una boda, la fiesta en la que sería una larga noche para disfrutarlo con él…

¿Y que había hecho?

En el dojo, sobre el piso, y casi inconscientemente apurados

Esa había sido su primera vez… y no hay segundas primeras veces.

Akane se abrazó a la almohada, como si lo abrazara a él, como había hecho en esos segundos antes de que la pequeña ebriedad se fuera y se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Como había hecho instantes después de hacerle el amor.

Conciencia, autoconciencia.

Sip, ella había hecho el amor, no había sido sólo sexo. Pese al sake, pese a la no planeación de los hechos, ella se había entregado por amor, no sólo por placer, pues muy en su interior sabía que, de haber sido cualquier otro, jamás le habría permitido ponerle un dedo encima.

Y aún así él se había ido.

A buscar su propia respuesta.

Tal vez era lo mejor para ambos, pues de estar bajo el mismo techo estarían incómodos, o lo peor, tendrían que hablar, y si él volvía a proponérselo... No sabia si podría decir que no.

Y en ese caso, ninguno podría tomar una decisión correcta

Si, era lo mejor.

Poner una distancia entre ellos.

No solo Ranma debía tomar decisiones, ella también debía hacerlo.

Se levantó finalmente de su cama, y se dirigió a la ducha. Ni siquiera se había bañado después de lo que había pasado, tan solo había querido dormir y olvidarse de todo.

Aunque nunca pudo hacerlo, además… Aun sentía la sensación de sudor sobre si misma, el de ella mezclada con el de él y ese escozor en la entrepierna, recordatorio real de lo ocurrido.

* * *

-Hola Akane, te levantaste mas tarde de lo acostumbrado- era obvio que ya todos habían desayunado. Akane forzó una sonrisa para su hermana mayor y aceptó los platos que ella le alcanzó, quiso portarse como siempre hacía, entablar tal vez un poco de conversación, pero no pudo hacerlo, se limitó a sentarse y empezó a comer lentamente, sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Pasó algo?- Kasumi se sentó frente a ella, mirándola como la madre en que se había convertido.

-No… no ¿Por qué?.

-No se, te vez distinta.

-¿Distinta?- "Que es lo que me ve distinta, por hacer ESO se me ve distinta¿Camino raro o que?" pensó Akane mientras se miraba. No podía notar nada fuera de lo común y con respecto a otras cosas ausentes, bueno, esas no debían notarse

-Solo te vez muy pensativa, como si estuvieras en otro lugar- Akane suspiro aliviada

-No pasa nada oneechan, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

-¿Y en que pensabas?- las anticipaciones de Akane seguían fallando, era previsible que Kasumi preguntara eso si le contestaba tan vagamente.

-Bueno, pensaba en que si un chico y una chica… digamos, ellos… tienen… algo… y no están muy seguros de lo que sienten el uno por el otro… eso… ¿Es malo?

-Eso depende de que haya sido ese ALGO- Akane tragó duro- ¿Puedes definir que fue ese… ALGO?- Akane tragó mas duro todavía, pero tuvo la inspiración del momento.

-Eso le pregunte a mi amiga, y no me lo contestó.

-Ah, ya veo… Bueno, yo tengo mi manera de pensar, y supongo que ese ALGO fue ALGO muy intimo, y tal vez se pudiera comprender si ambos estuvieran seguros de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero si no… Bueno, me parecería una aberración, algo sucio, algo deshonroso- Akane miraba hablar a su repentinamente animada hermana y necesitó dos intentos para tragar el arroz.

-No crees que ellos… ¿Simplemente pudieron cometer un error?

-Akane, el chico solo llega…

-Hasta donde la chica le deja…- completó Akane a su hermana en un susurro -Si lo se oneechan.

-claro, te eduqué bien.

-Si… lo… hiciste.

-Es por eso que se que si Ranma tiene ideas raras, tú lo pondrás en su lugar- lo poco de la falsa sonrisa de Akane término de desmoronarse y desviando la mirada de Kasumi miró concentrada su plato.

-Por supuesto… tú sabes que lo haré…

-No me quedan dudas, vamos come que se enfría.

* * *

Bueno, era lo que se suponía que tenía que escuchar de Kasumi… Akane casi se retaba a si misma por buscar algo tan predecible ya que sabía que no podía esperar otra cosa de su hermana mayor, y lo peor era que cada una de las cosas que le había dicho le parecían muy acertadas… Kami, entregarse así a Ranma...

-¿Con quien estas enojada hermanita?- a Akane casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar la voz de Nabiki a su espalda.

-¡¡NO HAGAS ESO!!.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡ESO, NO TE APAREZCAS ASÍ!.

-Es divertido. Oye, parecías muy enojada hace un segundo¿Qué hizo Ranma?

-¿Qué hizo?...

¿Como sabia Nabiki que Ranma había hecho algo?

-No hizo nada Nabiki¿Por qué crees eso?

-Solo él te puede poner tan nerviosa

-Bueno, Ranma se fue…

-¿Huh?

-Si, a un Musha-shugyo

-¿Y por que rayos se fue ahora¿Alguna técnica nueva¿Algún desafío?

-No lo se, simplemente se fue

-¿Y eso te pone tan mal?- Akane se sentó en la fuente, seguida por su hermana

-Solo me sorprendió, nada más, y no es por ese baka que estoy así

-¿Ah no?

-No, por una amiga

-¿Una amiga tuya que cayó rendida por Ranma?

-NOOOOOOO

Bueno, tal vez debiera haber dicho que si, porque bien sabía Akane que eso de 'la amiga de mi amiga me dijo' no era más que…

-¿Entonces que¿Qué hizo tu amiga¿O qué le pasó¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Contarte a ti¿Para que la chantajes?, Espérame sentada

-Bueno, si no dices el pecador, al menos el pecado ¿no?- Akane la miró, tal vez…

-Bueno, verás, si un chico y una chica… esta amiga mía… digamos, ellos… tienen… algo… y no muy están seguros de lo que sienten… el uno por el otro… eso… ¿Es malo?

-¿Malo?. Akane¿Vives en el medioevo¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Si nadie fuerza a nadie, y si ambos lo quieren¿Qué tendría de malo?

-Es que ella me dijo que se sintió culpable después…

-A veces pasa, pero no te vas a morir por eso, además, hoy por hoy ¿Quien llega virgen al matrimonio?

-Mmm ¿Kasumi?

-Oh, bueno, la excepción que confirma la regla, pero aun así, cada persona es distinta y cada pareja también. Kasumi es conservadora y eso está bien para ella, pero no todos vamos a tener su mismo pensamiento ¿Verdad?.

-Supongo que no.

-Vamos, Akane, mira el mundo, chicos y chicas se buscan, no solo para casarse, si no para pasarla bien un rato.

-Creo que eso ya es un poco extremista, Nabiki.

-Vale, no lo pongamos así… Pero si dos personas se quieren ¿Qué problema hay que lo expresen en un modo más… físico? Yo no le veo nada de malo.

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en lo de quererse, que ya me estaba pensando otras cosas de ti…

-¡Dame un poco de crédito, Akane! Podré ser todo lo que tú quieras pero aún así, para mi, y mira que resalto el 'para mi' la palabra sexo va ligada a la palabra amor, no creo que pudiera acostarme con alguien sólo porque si. Pero se de gente que lo hace y no estoy aquí para juzgarla.

-Pero…

-Vamos Akane, no hagas de esto una tragedia griega. Dile a tu amiga que la vida sigue, quiéralo o no y que lo hecho, hecho esta. Tal vez le sirva como experiencia.

-A su futuro esposo bien podría importarle

-Su futuro esposo bien podría ser ese chico… O tal vez alguien que también vivió la vida. No se, las posibilidades que se encuentre con alguien tan conservador como para que le importe eso son muy pocas. Además, Akane, honestamente¿Te quedarías con un chico que te buscara por tu 'sello de garantía'? Porque yo estoy condenadamente segura que quien este conmigo me tendrá que aceptar por quien soy y no por lo que hice en el pasado.

-Tienes razón.

-Así que dile a tu amiga que deje de comerse la vida por lo que pasó. Si quería otra cosa debió pensarlo antes y no cuando las cosas ya están hechas, eso si, es su decisión volver a hacerlo, como ya te dije, es cosa de dos, que jamás se deje obligar a hacer cosas que no quiere. Si considera que aún no está preparada para repetirlo, que lo hable con su novio y punto, entre los dos tendrán que encontrar que es lo mejor para ambos.

-Entonces…

-Entonces nada Akane ¡Abre tu mente!

* * *

-Ok, ahora SI estoy confundida- Akane caminaba lentamente, hacia la escuela. Había pasado todo el sábado y el domingo sopesando las palabras de sus hermanas. Si bien creía que Kasumi tenía razón, no podía negar que Nabiki también la tenía, eran dos visiones distintas sobre el mismo tema y no podía creer que estuviera tan en acuerdo con ambas posturas a la vez. En fin, si algo podía sacar de común denominador era que ambas habían dejado entre ver que si el amor estaba involucrado entonces… En fin, ella necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y dado que no podían ser sus hermanas pues…

-Akane¡Por aquí!- Yuka y Sayuri venían hacia ella, la primera se acercó y la detuvo

-¿Te enteraste?

-¿De qué?

-Parece que Miho y Dion lo hicieron.

-¿Miho y Dion que?

-¡Que lo hicieron!- Yuka daba pequeños saltitos mientras Sayuri aplaudía la infidencia.

-Si¿No es increíble?- "Adiós esperanzas" Akane pensó que lo mejor era cocerse la boca, antes que contarles su secreto.

-¿Están seguras?.

-Bueno, es el rumor- Yuka parecía contrariada.

-Y la fuente es buena- Sayuri trataba de que les creyera.

-¿Si¿Quien?- Akane observa y meditaba, pensaba que sucedería si lo de ella y Ranma se sabía.

-Bueno, Kurumi lo escuchó de…- la menor de las Tendo oyó la vieja letanía. A lo escuchó de B que lo oyó C quien lo oyó de D, al fin y al cabo nadie sabía quien había iniciado el rumor, pero como todos ellos, una vez echado a rodar, no se detenía, y crecía geométricamente a medida que pasaba de boca en boca.

-Vamos chicas¿Saben lo que sufrirán esos dos si eso es falso?

-Oh, vamos Akane …- Akane miraba con ojos sesgados a Yuka, mientras menaba la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Y Ranma?- Sayuri notó la falta del prometido de Akane.

-En un viaje de entrenamiento y conocimiento interior.

-¿Se volvieron a pelear?

Akane se sonrojó levemente recordando que, no había precisamente 'peleado' con Ranma antes del viaje.

-No, sólo se ha ido a entrenar.

-¿Otra vez¿En el verano no fue con su padre a la montaña?

-Si, ahora se fue solo.

-¿Solo?-

-Así es- Akane empezaba a cansarse de explicar lo mismo. Si contaba a Genma, Nodoka, Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki esta era la sexta vez que lo hacia, de hecho, se había pasado todo el fin de semana haciéndolo y eso no ayudaba en nada a sus problemas, es más, se los recordaba.

-¿Y por qué?-

Akane se encogió de hombros -No lo dijo- respondió –Simplemente se fue…- y su mirada se volvió distante.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó y las tres chicas siguieron su camino rumbo a las aulas, para comenzar el día escolar, olvidándose por el momento del prometido de Akane.

* * *

Las primeras horas pasaron lentas y aburridas por lo que, si a ello le sumamos la falta de Ranma más problemáticos pensamientos, a Akane se le hizo insufrible la espera del primer receso. La profesora Hinako había avanzado a velocidad record la lección del día, dedicándose luego a maquillarse negligentemente, cantando una canción de una popular Idol. Para Akane era otra loca a la cual no pedir consejo ni opinión.

Gracias a Kami el timbre anunció el esperado recreo, y luego de dejar que sus compañeros y compañeras se aplastaran intentando salir todos juntos, Akane los siguió sin muchas ganas, hasta que un conocido sonido de bicicleta cayendo a dos pasos llegó a sus oídos y la muchacha de pelo azul no tuvo que mirar atrás para saber de quien se trataba

-No esta conmigo- dijo automáticamente, anticipándose a la pregunta que sabía le harían.

-Mmm, chica violenta no saber donde meter? Shampoo no ver airen- Akane volteó para mirarla.

-Y no lo veras por un tiempo, se fue a un Musha-shugyo

-¿Otra vez ir a eso¿Chica violenta sabe por que?

-No, no tengo idea, simplemente dejo una carta diciendo eso.

Akane elevó su cuenta más uno, nuevamente repetir la cantaleta.

-Ser raro, Airen siempre hacer luego planearlo mucho.

-¿Y tú que sabes de eso?

-Yo conocer airen- Shampoo sonreía maliciosamente y Akane por un momento se imaginó la cara que pondría la amazona si le contaba lo que había pasado entre ella y su 'airen'. De sólo pensar en ello se le enrojeció el rostro.

-Hola chicas, Akane ¿Y Ranchan?- cierren las puertas, estamos todas, pensó Akane.

-Hola Ukyo, Ranma se fue a un Musha-shugyo, no sabemos por que, simplemente dejó una carta explicando eso, aparentemente lo hizo antes de amanecer, y no tengo idea de cuando volverá, tomó algunas cosas y se marchó, y no dejó dicho a donde iba¿Contesta eso a todas tus preguntas?- la cocinera miraba a una Akane jadeante, luego miró solapadamente a Shampoo, que movía un dedo de manera circular junto a su sien mientras que con la otra mano señalaba a Akane.

-Es raro, Akane, él suele hablar mucho de esos viajes y esta vez no dijo nada- Akane observó el rostro de preocupación de su rival-amiga, y ella SI conocía a Ranma lo suficiente para saber que estaba pasando algo más raro de lo normal.

-Bien, si airen no estar en instituto, Shampoo, irse antes que cegato pretendiente encuentre. ¿Chica violenta loca decirle a airen que Shampoo esperara tiempo necesario?

-Si Shampoo, ve, yo se lo diré- Akane suspiró, agradecida que la amazona de pelo morado desapareciera de su vista, pero Ukyo seguía allí.

-En verdad Akane, algo debe estar molestándolo para irse así sin avisarle a nadie.

-Supongo que cuando buscas algo interior, no lo encuentras acompañado.

-Si, es cierto.

-Ya volverá… creo.

-Oh, vamos¿Ya estas extrañándolo?

-¡No! Digo… es un baka, un enorme idiota a veces, pero...

Ukyo vio la cara apesadumbrada de Akane, y no le gustó su semblante, no le gustó el hecho de verla triste con respecto a Ranma, porque eso podría significar que…

-¿Vamos a comer a la cafetería?- Ukyo cambió de tema rápidamente, no estaba para entrar en crisis existenciales ni para empezar a mortificarse por pensamientos no gratos.

-¿No trajiste almuerzo?-

Al parecer la táctica funcionó

-De vez en cuando me gusta que me sirvan a mí.

-Bueno, no es mala idea, vamos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Junio 2006

* * *

NOTAS: 

Unma; Pequeñas discusiones… Lo primero de escribir una historia entre dos, es ponerse de acuerdo. Y de entrada creo que no podíamos… Que esto, que aquello, que mas, que menos… creo que por un momento pensé que esto se iba al tacho por ello. Hasta que pusimos un juez y nos ayudo a que cada uno cediéramos un tanto en nuestras propias ideas y aceptáramos las del otro… Gracias Ane, aunque no te guste en definitiva la idea de la historia, por escucharnos y poner paz.

Danae: Concuerdo al 100 con Unma... (pa' que vean lo que hemos cambiado ahora XD).

Unma: XD 


	3. Capitulo 3

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Unma con la colaboración de Danae

**Capítulo 3**

Akane despertó esa mañana con una nítida visión de su techo, acompañada de una extraña sensación de angustia, no sabía bien a que atribuirla, simplemente sabía que estaba allí… algo que estaba pasando por alto.

Giró sobre si misma y miró el incipiente amanecer, aun cubierto de penumbras.

No recordaba que aquello le hubiera ocurrido jamás. Si, otras veces se había sentido inquieta, fastidiada, pero nada se asemejaba a lo que sentía en el momento. Miró su reloj, 6:55am, era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que se despertaba por si sola.

Con un suspiro de resignación corrió las sábanas que la cubrían y se aprestó a levantarse, pero cuando se puso de pie aquella sensación que la envolvía se hizo aún más fuerte.

Sin saber que hacer se acercó a la ventana, los primeros fríos del invierno se hacían presentes y la fría y blanca capa de nieve parecía cubrirlo todo ya, esperaba que la quietud del escenario ayudara a calmarla.

-Ranma…

¿Sería eso lo que la tenía así? Hacía poco más de dos meses que se había ido, dos meses desde lo de 'aquello', dos meses desde que la había dejado…

_Desde que me dejó…_

Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a abandonar esos pensamientos, él había dicho que volvería y estaba segura que lo haría… Ranma siempre cumplía su palabra.

A su mente acudió su imagen, allí estaría él… En algún parte, en las heladas montañas

Solo

Akane sabía que eso no le sería problema, le habían contado infinidad de historias de sus duras noches a la intemperie, con Genma… Pero desde hacia casi un mes Akane había puesto sus sentimientos en orden.

Había aceptado algo, y era ese 'algo' la que le hacía pensar aún más en él.

Lo amaba.

Sonrió recordándole, su forma de ser, sus modales, sus maneras, todo aquello que era sólo de Ranma. Tal vez jamás seria un Lord Ingles, pero aun con todos sus defectos, era su caballero, su protector… tal vez no uno de brillante armadura, pero a su muy extraña manera lo era su todo. De esa forma lo había conocido y de esa misma forma se había enamorado… Eran esas cosas las que extrañaba.

¿Extrañar eso? se preguntó ¿Quien extrañaría ser insultada a cada oportunidad, ser comparada con sus "rivales", para colmo negativamente, ser objeto de burla…?

Pero, la Akane de este día, era muy distinta a la de hace dos meses.

Ranma había tenido razón, separarse fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer por el momento… Aún no podía creer que tanto había madurado desde aquella tarde en que ambos perdieron el control, parecía que fue hace demasiado tiempo…

La joven se acercó lentamente al baño, se sentía cansada, algo anormal ya que era de las personas podría explotar como una bomba de dos megatones luego de un buen sueño. Y no sentía que nada hubiera interrumpido el suyo, ni siquiera recordaba haber soñado algo.

Aquello le estaba sucediendo últimamente, el sentirse agotada de la nada, la necesidad de recostarse a cada momento. Era como si su cuerpo se lo pidiera a gritos.

Habían habido muchas ocasiones en las que había despertado para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Kasumi, quien acudía a despertarla ya fuera para el almuerzo o la cena. Sonrió al recordar los momentos en que Nabiki era la encargada de dicha tarea, como se la encontraba enfurruñada y con cara de pocos amigos, tan diferente de su hermana mayor.

Mientras lavaba su rostro, una ventana a su derecha se abrió violentamente y el aire frío e inclemente penetró con fuerza obligándola a correr hacia ella para cerrarla y trabarla, recordándole que el invierno estaba en pleno apogeo.

-Ranma¿Dónde estás?

* * *

-Hola, hermanita¿Te despertaste sola esta mañana?- Kasumi tenía un sexto sentido para detectar ciertas cosas y era así que sabía que Akane se disponía a bajar a desayunar y ya le tenía un cuenco con arroz, pescado hervido y salsa de algas que sabía le encantaba a su hermana.

La chica se sentó a la mesa, en su ubicación habitual, pero al momento de oler el aroma de su desayuno dio un brinco, alejándose del plato, conteniendo a duras penas una arcada.

Kasumi y Nabiki se miraron extrañadas, Akane no tendría el apetito de plaga-de-langostas de Ranma, pero jamás despreciaba una comida, mucho menos si era de las que le gustaban.

-Akane¿Te sientes bien? Hace días que te pasa esto- la mayor de las Tendo se acercó a la joven, quien, apoyada contra una pared, tomaba aire tratando de controlar las nauseas.

-SI, ya me siento… mejor… Kasumi.

-Pero mira lo pálida que te has puesto- Kasumi se acercó a tomarle la temperatura con la palma de la mano –al menos no tienes fiebre- le dijo.

-No lo se, no me siento mal, es sólo que el aroma de la cocina me da nauseas- respondió Akane mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Que raro- Kasumi olfateó, no notando nada extraño, la comida olía bien y su cocina estaba tan limpia e inmaculada como siempre.

-¡Pues está delicioso!- Nabiki se sumó a la conversación mientras degustaba el manjar, ganándose una mirada reprochadora de Kasumi.

-¡Nabiki! Eso es de Akane.

-Pues parece que a ella no le apetece.

-Cómetelo, Nabiki, no tengo hambre- Akane palideció al ver nuevamente las bolas de arroz con la salsa oscura. Nabiki se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien¿No prefieres que te haga un café o un te?

Akane evaluó la elección, un te sonaba atractivo.

-Un te¿Te importa si me lo tomo en la sala?- preguntó mientras miraba inocentemente a su hermana, Kasumi le acarició el cabello.

-Por supuesto que no, ve y descansa que te lo llevo- respondió Kasumi maternalmente –Creo que extrañas a Ranma más de lo que crees- añadió mientras se retiraba a la cocina a preparar el te. Akane estalló.

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO¿CÓMO PODRIA EXTRAÑAR A ESE PERVERTIDO?

Una cosa era que aceptara para si misma que amaba a Ranma y otra era que lo demostrara a todo el mundo. No aún, no mientras no hablase con él.

-¿Y que fue lo que hizo tan pervertido que aún después de dos meses sigues tan enojada?

Nabiki esperaba la habitual reacción fosforito de Akane, pero nada la preparó para la expresión mezcla de dolor-angustia-frustración-miedo que cruzó el rostro de su hermana. Era tan fácil leer en ella… Akane era como un libro abierto, reacciones que había visto muchas veces en sus chantajes claramente expresadas en una persona, en Akane, y a un modo alarmante.

_¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?_

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?- preguntó. Akane se tensó y tembló ligeramente mientras miraba nerviosa a su alrededor, como buscando una ruta de escape. Escape que llegó de la voz de Kasumi.

-Ya, ya, Nabiki, deja de molestar a Akane que no se siente bien. Ven, Akane, tómate este te para que te sientas mejor. Hoy te quedarás en casa porque creo que te va a dar la gripe- Kasumi se llevó a Akane para ponerla un poco más cómoda mientras Nabiki permanecía en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, casi podían oírse los engranes de su cerebro trabajar a full velocidad, procesando lo oído y visto, maquinando la posible explicación…

_Será que… Akane… y Ranma… ¿Será que…?_

La respuesta era tan obvia, bueno, no tanto, tratándose de Ranma y Akane al menos podía aún ver un asomo de duda… era un tanto difícil de creer, pero todo le apuntaba en ese sentido… y se sabía poseedora de un sexto sentido para intuir las cosas. Sonrió ¿Cuánto dinero podría sacarles a su hermanita y futuro cuñado por esto?.

Su vista se desvió hacia Akane, quien sorbía lentamente su te, la sonrisa se le desdibujó y sus ojos se abrieron al contemplar la alicaída silueta de su hermana, extendió la mano y contó.

Dos

-¿Ya dos?- se preguntó a si misma y sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en Akane, estudiándola, repasando los últimos acontecimientos. En ese momento Nabiki Tendo comprendió lo que bien podía ser consecuencia de su primera suposición, en caso de ser cierta y la gravedad de la carga la obligó a recostarse contra una columna, buscando apoyo.

-No… no puede ser…

* * *

-Kasumi ¿Cuándo crees que regresará Ranma?

Nabiki se acercó a su hermana mayor en un momento en que la encontró a solas en la cocina, había pasado todo el resto de la mañana acerca de algún error que pudiera haber en sus cálculos, y luego había salido buscando información que pudiera aclararle un poco más el panorama.

-No lo se, ya sabes como es, se toma tan en serio sus entrenamientos que no podría decir cuando es que decidirá volver- respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa mientras continuaba preparando la comida.

-Especialmente cuando su honor esta en juego…- Nabiki hablo en voz baja, provocando la sorpresa de su hermana

-¿Decías?- la estafadora casi saltó en el aire, había estado pensando en voz alta, por suerte sólo Kasumi estaba allí para escucharla.

-Nada, solo que espero que no tarde mucho- dijo mientras salía de la cocina

-Esperemos que no-

-Por que esto será un pandemonio para ese momento…

-¿A que te refieres?- la pregunta de Kasumi quedó colgada en el aire…

* * *

-Despierta dormilona- Akane abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontró con Kasumi sonriente mirándola, y mas atrás una Nabiki leyendo unos papeles, quien, al verla despertar, sonrió también.

-Me quede dormida- Akane bostezó y se llevó las manos a los ojos, sus hermanas la miraban.

-¿Hambre?- preguntó Kasumi. Akane hizo gesto de pensar, por un segundo -SIIIIII, MUCHA¿Ya es mediodía?- se sentó en la cama y empezó a ponerse unas pantuflas.

-Un poco más de eso- contestó Kasumi –pero no queríamos despertarte.

-¿Te gustaría calamar, Akane?- preguntó intempestivamente Nabiki mientras se recostaba contra la ventana, mirando sin mirar hacia el blanco jardín. Akane se detuvo en seco y quedó congelada.

-Mmm¿No podría ser algo más liviano?- la media de las Tendo escuchó la pregunta de su hermana y sin cambiar de expresión se dirigió a la estufa, bajando un poco la graduación del calor.

-Pensé que te gustaba el calamar, Akane. Ya sabes lo bien que lo prepara Kasumi, lo remoja en su jugo, todos esos pedacitos blancos y suaves… luego los pone a hervir… y ese aroma que se impregna en la cocina…- Nabiki miraba fijamente a su hermana menor, esperando por cualquier indicio que delatara… esperando por cualquier reacción que pudiera tener, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo pues Akane salió disparada de la habitación y poco después se la podía escuchar desde el baño, arrojando.

-Y allí se va tu té…- susurró Nabiki más por inercia que por otra cosa, sus pensamientos clavados en la joven que se encontraba en el baño, y en las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si es que ella realmente estaba…

-Iré a preparar algo ligero, seguro que esta niña se comió algo que le sentó mal- las palabras de Kasumi la sacaron de su estupor, obligándose a sonreírle a su hermana mientras la veía alejarse, sonrisa que se desvaneció apenas la tuvo fuera de vista.

_¿En que te metiste Akane¿Qué vas a hacer¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

Akane reapareció poco después, limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano, tomándose el vientre con la otra. Nabiki se obligó a recuperar la compostura, si alguien debía de manejar la situación, tenía que ser ella.

-¿Mejor, hermanita?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, Akane asintió acomodándose a su lado.

-Un poco. No se lo que me pasa, todo me da nauseas, a lo mejor es un virus o algo

_Yo diría que es un "algo"_… Nabiki se acomodó un poco mejor, calculando como abordar el tema, decidiendo que con Akane la aproximación directa sería lo más apropiado. No darle tiempo a pensar le ganaría una confesión.

-Akane… ¿Ranma se fue por lo que estoy pensando que se fue?- ¡BINGO! Si la cara de Akane podía gritar una respuesta esta sería ¿Y tú como supiste? Sip, pese a lo 'no dicho' Nabiki estaba segura que su hermana le había entendido perfectamente.

-OH¡DIABLOS!, no lo puedo creer…

-Nabiki… yo, él, nosotros…- Akane se sentía vulnerable. Sabía que su hermana 'sabía'. Sin importar todo lo que había hecho por esconderlo, había sido descubierta. Se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, presa del nerviosismo.

-¿Tú y él que?- Nabiki se pudo de pie también, no quería asustarla, no si quería respuestas –tranquila, Akane- le dijo tomándola de los hombros, obligándola a detenerse y sentarse -¿tú y él que?

-Nosotros… estuvo mal, no debimos hacerlo, él ni siquiera me dijo que me amaba y yo…- Akane estaba temblando, apretando fuertemente las manos en su regazo, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Akane, cálmate- Nabiki se encontraba ligeramente preocupada, podría ser cualquier cosa, 'la reina del hielo' como la apodaban en su escuela, pero una cosa era bien cierta, en lo concerniente a su familia tenía un pequeño punto débil y ver a Akane así, e imaginar lo que pasaría si sus sospechas se confirmaban, la hacían sentirse ligeramente desbalanceada. No estaba acostumbrada a no tener un control absoluto de las cosas.

-… y él se fue, y me dejó, y ahora yo no se…

-Ranma va a volver, Akane

-Pero ya han pasado dos meses, Nabiki¡DOS MESES!

-Podrá haber pasado el tiempo que quieras, Akane, pero Ranma va a volver, si lo conozco como se que le conozco, volverá. Después de lo que hicieron sabe que tiene que volver.

-Lo se, y eso es lo que más me molesta…

Akane levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en Nabiki -¿no lo comprendes?

Nabiki sonrió, meneando la cabeza –así que ya te propuso matrimonio ¿no?

Akane asintió, desviando nuevamente la mirada.

-¿Y por qué le dijiste que no, Akane¿Por qué lo hiciste si te acostaste con él? Te conozco, Akane y se que no es algo que hubieras hecho con cualquiera.

-Estábamos ebrios- respondió Akane con desgano –y no le dije que no, sólo le pregunté si me amaba

-Así que de eso se trata el viaje, sarta de idiotas- Nabiki se puso de pie y Akane la siguió con la mirada -parece que esa bola de músculos unineuronal aún no acumula valor para confesártelo- Nabiki hablaba más para si misma que para Akane, luego se concentró en su llorosa audiencia -¿No te das cuenta, Akane? Todos sabemos la respuesta, sólo que tú no la vez, abre los ojos hermana. ¿Por qué más se acostaría contigo cuando no lo hizo con las otras ofrecidas que tenía?

Akane abrió los ojos más grandes, y empezó a llorar más sonoramente. Nabiki se acercó a su hermana y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Ya pequeña, vendrá y dirá lo que quieres escuchar, solo que le tomará unos meses poder ubicar las palabras en su lugar y conjugar los verbos– ambas sonrieron, Nabiki limpió las lagrimas de Akane -ahora lo que en realidad importa…

Akane le miró sin entender

-Akane…- Nabiki se tomó un momento para formular la pregunta que tenía que hacer -Akane… tú y él, hicieron el amor- el sonrojo de Akane era insuperable, pero esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

-Si- contestó suavemente Akane, tan suave que Nabiki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar sus palabras.

-Akane… ¿usaron algo?

-¿Cómo?

Nabiki tomó aire y continuó

-Un condón, pastillas¡algo!

Akane seguía perdida en el universo…

-Akane, si estaban ebrios, dudo que él se retirara antes de eyacular, y dudo que tú se lo hubieras pedido¿estoy equivocada?

Nabiki vio la cara de su hermana, el creciente terror en sus ojos, la vio entender y comprender lo que le estaba insinuando, a donde conllevaba la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-No, nosotros… yo, estaba confundida, entiende, solo pensaba que estaba mal, no pensé en nada más ¡Kami! Yo no pensé en nada, Nabiki¡EN NADA! Y ahora… Nabiki, ahora… y si…

Nabiki suspiró y tomó los papeles que tenia desde un principio.

-Akane¿Te ha venido la regla?

-La… regla…- El rojo vergüenza se fue dejando un blanco terror en el rostro de Akane, miró a su hermana con ojos vacíos, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, un sentimiento de desesperanza inundándola por completo. Nabiki cerró los ojos pon un instante y luego leyó en voz alta uno de los papeles que tenía.

-Náusea y vómito: Uno de los malestares más comunes durante los tres primeros meses del embarazo es la aparición de náuseas, a veces acompañadas de vómito. Aunque la náusea es más frecuente en las mañanas, puede presentarse durante todo el día y resulta bastante incómoda.

Este trastorno es el resultado del efecto de las hormonas, en particular una de ellas llamada gonadotropina coriónica, sobre los centros del vómito, localizados en el cerebro. Tales centros están formados por células nerviosas (neuronas) especializadas, cuya estimulación induce la náusea y, en ocasiones, el vómito.

Debido a la acción hormonal, estas células son más sensibles y mínimos estímulos, como ciertos olores o el simple hecho de observar la preparación de los alimentos, desencadenan la sensación de náuseas.

Akane se llevo la mano a la boca, asustada, Nabiki la miró.

-Akane¿No te cuidaste, verdad?

La joven de pelo azul y piel pálida meneo la cabeza de lado a lado, Nabiki se recostó en el colchón mirando hacia el techo

-Por Kami, no pueden tener tan mala suerte¿Una vez y un bebe?, ni en las peores telenovelas pasa eso…

-Nabiki… ¿Qué voy a hacer? - Akane estaba temblando, totalmente desencajada, su preocupación por el paradero de Ranma desplazada a un segundo plano.

-Conseguir un buen test y rogar que tengas un maldito ataque al hígado.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Agosto 2006

* * *

NOTAS: 

**Unma**: Por que un nombre cuesta tanto? Algunas de las opciones que se nos ocurrieron; Nueve meses, Nueve lunas (ambos muy obvios), Crecer; Ebriedad... Inocencia... Alguien dijo Abejas y pajaritos, y termino puliéndose en De abejas y flores... pero nos tomo varios días y algunos golpes...

**Danae**: XDDDDDDDDDD. Tal y como dice Hugo, estuvimos días de días pensando en un nombre y ninguno nos parecía acertado, 'que muy obvio' 'que suena feo' (mas dicho por mi que por él, claro) y así... Hasta que un día conversando salió lo de las famosas conversaciones sobre las 'abejas' y tatatata... ME ENCANTO!!! me dije... he allí el nombre!!! y pues eso... allí lo tienen XDD y na' mas por ahora


	4. Capitulo 4

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Unma con la colaboración de Danae

**Capítulo 4**

Akane se asomó avergonzada por la puerta del baño y le hizo señas a Nabiki que esperaba cerca. La mediana de las Tendo miró a los lados y al no ver a nadie cerca, entró presurosa cerrando la puerta tras si. Junto al lavabo la esperaba una nerviosa Akane, sosteniendo un pequeño recipiente con un líquido amarillento en él

-¿Y ahora qué?- Akane rompió el silencio, el temblor en su voz habría resultado gracioso bajo otras circunstancias, pero Nabiki sabía que ahora no tenía nada de irrisorio.

-Ponlo allí- Nabiki indicó la tapa del inodoro y Akane hizo lo que le indicó su hermana, luego se alejó del vaso mirándolo con irrefrenable temor. Nabiki tomó la varilla que ya tenía preparada y lo introdujo en él sacándola casi de inmediato colocándola luego en un pedazo de plástico, Akane la quedó mirando –Sólo tenía que sumergirla 3 segundos, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar 5 minutos para saber el resultado…

-¿Cómo sabremos si estoy… si estoy…- Akane no podía obligarse a pronunciar la palabra siquiera, el temor fluyendo por cada uno de sus poros

-…embarazada?- suministró Nabiki, a lo que su hermana asintió.

-2 rayas es el bingo- respondió concisa la media de las Tendo.

Mientras el mundo seguía su ciclo normal y la gente continuaba su quehacer diario, para dos chicas el tiempo quedó congelado mientras colgaban sus esperanzas en lo que podría decir un pedazo de papel. Para una de ellas marcaba el resto de su vida, para la otra el bienestar de una de las pocas personas que realmente le importaban.

A Akane nunca nada se le hizo tan eterno como aquellos minutos, sentía el estómago revuelto y una ansiedad irrefrenable que se transmitía en su ir y venir por el cuarto del baño, mordiéndose inconscientemente una uña. Nabiki la observaba aparentemente serena, tratando de conservar esa frialdad que la caracterizaba, pero en su interior sentía esa impaciencia creciente que sólo se visualizaba en su constante mirar a su reloj de mano, como si con ello pudiese acelerar el tiempo. Finalmente, luego de interminables momentos las manecillas indicaron el termino del plazo.

-Ya está Akane

La mencionada se detuvo en el acto, volteó a mirar a su hermana y luego al papel que marcaría el transcurso de su vida, sin poder dar un paso hacia él, no atinó más que lanzar una mirada suplicante a su hermana.

Nabiki suspiró, se acercó a la tira de papel, la levantó de un extremo y la acercó a sus ojos, Akane continuaba con la mirada fija en su hermana, siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Sin mediar palabra, Nabiki se acercó a Akane y le mostró la tira.

-¡Akane! Vas a ser mamá…- le dijo, luego miró nuevamente la tira y la soltó como si quemase –Mierda... -dijo golpeándose la frente con la mano- y... yo seré tía…

* * *

En pleno invierno la vida al aire libre no es nada fácil, ni siquiera para alguien tan acostumbrado a ello como Ranma Saotome. 

Lo que pensó le tomaría una semana, dos a lo sumo, se estaba volviendo un verdadero desafío.

Ranma había querido tomar una decisión coherente y verdadera, algo de lo cual estar completamente seguro. Por eso había pensado que lo ideal era dejar su mente en blanco, alejar cualquier pensamiento que perturbara su meditación, se lo debía a ella, se lo debía a Akane… Pero por esas ironías de la vida, era justamente ella quien no le dejaba pensar en claro.

Durante todo el tiempo de su viaje le había sido imposible sacarla de su mente. Un rayo de sol, el trinar de los pájaros, el mover de las hojas… Cualquier simple detalle podía ser recordatorio de ella, de los muchos momentos vividos... Recuerdos que se hacían más intensos y dolorosos en las noches, cuando entre sueños recordaba los carnales 'oh Ranma' que la escuchó gemir… noches agitadas alternadas con otras de vela e insomnio que no le ayudaban en nada a encontrar aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Invierno entrante, temporada de frío, con varios centímetros de nieve acumulada. Si, Ranma empezaba a cuestionar si su decisión de partir en aquel viaje de entrenamiento había sido la más acertada. En otro momento no habría tenido ningún problema, peores condiciones había soportado en el pasado, cuando viajaba con su padre por la ruta, pero ahora…

-Maldita sea

El muchacho se puso de pie violentamente, hacía solo minutos que se había sentado a meditar y ya una capa de blanca nieve lo empezaba a cubrir. Frío, estaba sintiendo frío, y hambre, más hambre que la que debiera dadas sus pocas reservas.

Antes… aquel frío lo habría molestado, pero no al punto de temer una hipotermia y habría podido controlar mejor aquel hambre que ahora lo agobiaba, antes… cuando todo en su mente se encontraba concentrado en sobrevivir, antes… cuando no tenía que estar compartiendo pensamientos con…

Suspiró mirando el encapotado cielo que lo bombardeaba sin piedad, lo mejor seria entrenar sus músculos un poco, así podría entrar en calor y mejoraría la circulación sanguínea. Estaba dolorosamente conciente de que eso rompería el delicado balance que llevaba en cuanto a sus escasos recursos. Un consumo de energías, aunque fuera mínimo, le demandaría un poco mas alimento, algo que ya le costaba mucho conseguir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Buscó uno de esos frondosos pinos, compañero fiel de aquellos que se pierden en el bosque sea en verano o invierno y es que, aunque junto al tronco también había nieve acumulada, esta estaba mas dura y apelmazada, eso sin mencionar la protección dada por sus ramas. Ranma se sentó en la posición de loto y se tomó de las manos, para iniciar sus ejercicios.

"El secreto para entrenar bajo la nieve, es el control, cuidar tus energías" aquella había sido una de las máximas de Genma y, aún a corta edad, Ranma había aprendido a fuerza de necesidad la verdad de aquellas palabras. Teniendo ya su mente en un objetivo empezó a forzar sus manos una contra otra en una técnica antigua donde solo se gastan las energías necesarias, ni más ni menos y así, cambiando de posturas y agarres, ejercitó suave y lentamente por algunas horas.

Ya para mediodía sintió su estómago gruñir y, con bastante pesar, rebuscó en su ahora delgada mochila sacando un pequeño empaque y una salchicha. El empaque resultó ser unas algas, alimento muy nutritivo y que, junto con la salchicha, eran de fácil transportación y conservación lo que le permitiría mantener sus reservas hasta completar su viaje, o al menos eso esperaba, a menos que se alargara un poco más… Sacudió la cabeza, huir era de cobardes y él debía una respuesta. Completaría su viaje y volvería… a casa.

Terminado su precario almuerzo intentó volver a meditar, siempre que tenía que comer imaginaba los almuerzos que estaría preparando Kasumi, las tardes de reunión familiar en torno a la mesa, los momentos en que…

-Basta

Se sentó nuevamente en la nieve, cerró los ojos y trató de poner su mente en blanco. Aspiró… Soledad. Aspiró… Silencio. Aspiró… y lo oyó. Sin abrir los ojos ni mover un solo músculo puso todos sus sentidos en alerta. Aquel crujir de ramas, algo amortiguado por el viento que soplaba, resaltaba amplificado en la bastedad del paraje que lo rodeaba.

Pasos.

Acercándose.

Y por el sonido que desprendía, no eran pisadas de animales.

Manteniendo su inamovilidad esperó, ahora con los ojos abiertos y alertas, presto a saltar a la menor señal de peligro. Una cosa era meditar en una ciudad o un pueblo, rodeado de gente y compañía y otra era hacerlo en invierno, en un lugar desierto, donde el frío y hambre podían despertar instintos escondidos en las personas más normales del mundo.

Poco a poco logró distinguir una figura, borrosa al principio, más clara luego. Definitivamente humana.

El hombre venía arrastrando un pequeño trineo, sobre el cual se distinguía una mochila, y estaba cubierto con gruesas prendas de invierno que ocultaban su rostro casi por completo. Su caminar seguro sobre la nieve era símbolo de no ser novato en el terreno.

El tipo continuó su paso sin detenerse, Ranma lo miró pasar a su lado…

-Disculpa, no quise interrumpir tu entrenamiento…

Ranma abrió los ojos mucho más, con sorpresa, aquel 'tipo' definitivamente tenía un timbre de voz demasiado agudo para seguir siendo considerado un 'tipo', definitivamente era una 'ella' y esa 'ella' se había dado cuenta de que era observada.

-Yo… yo…

Y de repente el joven de Nerima se encontró encarando una situación muy frecuente en su vida, es decir, se encontró sin palabras que decir.

La chica, quien fuera que fuese, escuchó su balbuceó y volteó. Dejando su trineo de lado se acercó al chico, se quitó la capucha y alivió un poco la protección de su rostro. Ranma se encontró cara a cara con una pelirroja, aparentemente un poco mayor que él y con una linda sonrisa.

-Espero que no te moleste- le dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a un pino vecino al suyo –pero llevo caminando toda la mañana

-Claro… Por supuesto… No es molestia, no- Ranma la vio sentarse en la nieve, adoptar una postura similar a la suya y entrar en meditación. Vaya sorpresas que da la vida, alguien haciendo lo mismo que él…

_Si ella puede…_

Trató de imitarla, cerró los ojos, puso su mente en blanco, tomó aire lentamente… Oh, si, estaba funcionando.

Por unos momentos todo fue bien, la respiración calmada, los sentidos muertos al mundo exterior, concentrado en buscar el equilibrio interior. Relajación, tenía que relajarse aún más… Figuras difusas, NO, concentración, sonidos difusos, NO, concentración, Akane…

-ES QUE NO ME PUEDES DEJAR EN PAZ

Ranma abrió los ojos asustado, esa no había sido su voz, aunque si sus pensamientos. Una rápida mirada a un lado le confirmó sus sospechas, la chica, su 'vecina', golpeaba la nieve con frustración.

_Fue ella…_

La creyó escuchar sollozar, sospecha confirmada al ver su rostro, lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas. La joven pareció darse cuenta de su atención y pareció avergonzarse.

-Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención, no quiero molestarte- le dijo y limpiándose las lágrimas empezó a ponerse de pie.

-Espera, yo…- Ranma no sabía que hacer, nunca sabía que hacer frente a las lágrimas de una chica –No me molestas- le dijo tímidamente –y yo… no…

_¿Qué hacer. Qué decirle?_

Irremediable, incorregible, sin remedio. Suspiró. Sin caso, Ranma sabía que jamás sería capaz de pensar en algo inteligente que decir.

-¿Se está muy solitario por acá no?

La chica dirigió una asombrada mirada al chico que le hablaba, quien ahora miraba a un punto lejano en el horizonte.

-No es malo tener un poco de compañía un rato.

Y aún entre lágrimas, la chica sonrió.

* * *

-No puede ser, no puede ser¡NO PUEDE SER!- Akane estaba sentada en su cama, el rostro oculto entre sus manos, casi víctima de un ataque de nervios. 

Tres test de embarazo, de distintas marcas, con alto grado de confiabilidad, confirmaban las sospechas de Nabiki, y no daban pie a mayores dudas.

-No puede ser...

Una mantra, las únicas palabras que escapaban de sus labios... en la soledad de su habitación se permitió pensar en su situación.

Diecisiete años, embarazada y sin el padre de su hijo. Sola, estaba sola.

El chico que amaba, el padre de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre podría estar en cualquier sitio, decidiendo si la amaba o no... Si la amaba o no...

Instintivamente llevó las manos a su vientre.

Amor...

Tenía que amarla... ¿o no?

Con desesperación se aferró a su almohada, llorando desconsolada. Nabiki se había ido, le había dicho que tenía algunas cosas que pensar y que hacer, pero que regresaría pronto. Le había dicho que tratara de descansar, que ya pensarían en lo mejor que hacer.

Simples palabras para un caso complejo. Akane no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no estuviera relacionado a su embarazo y a Ranma.

¿Acaso ahora tendrían que casarse¿Se casaría por amarla?

_Como si ahora tuviésemos muchas alternativas_

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su espejo, poniéndose de perfil. Se analizó concienzudamente, su estómago tan plano y tonificado como siempre. Sip, con un par de ropas anchas nadie notaría que estaba embarazada, podría ocultarlo por un tiempo

OCULTARLO...

Y de pronto todo el peso del mundo y de las consecuencias de lo hecho recayeron en sus hombros. Ocultarlo, tendría que ocultarlo pero... Asustada volvió a mirarse al espejo, con todo y lo que hiciera ese estómago crecería y todos se enterarían... Su familia, sus amigos, sus vecinos ¡¡TODOS¿Qué le diría su padre¿Y tía Nodoka¿Qué diría la gente?

Con pesadumbre se sentó en su cama, enrollándose en un ovillo. La gente la señalaría, a ella, la deshonrada, la chica embarazada y sin casarse, la que tendría un hijo sin padre.

NO, Ranma iba a volver, así lo había dicho y él siempre cumplía su palabra. Volvería aunque sea para decirle que no la amaba. El pensamiento la aterró. ¿Y si no la amaba, que haría?

Por primera vez, Akane sintió miedo del futuro.

* * *

Nabiki se encontraba en su habitación, sentada frente a su escritorio, revisando algunos escritos. Con pesadumbre soltó el lapicero con el que estaba jugueteando y se tomó el rostro con las manos. Su hermana, su hermanita estaba embarazada. ¡Rayos! 

Ciertamente había dejado a Akane a solas porque no quería hablar de más de momento. Muchas cosas revoloteaban en su mente pero no quería vocalizarlas aún, no antes de organizar sus ideas. Ella era la 'mente fría' y necesitaba ser objetiva, aún cuando las cosas la afectasen sobremanera.

Diecisiete años y embarazada, su hermana. No quería ni pensar todo lo que estaría atravesando Akane.

Nabiki sabía lo que aquello significaba, al menos en una ciudad tan conservadora como la suya, sabía de las habladurías, los entredichos, eso sin mencionar lo difícil que eran las cosas para una madre adolescente así estuviera casada. Terminar la escuela se hacía casi imposible con un recién nacido.

Nabiki apretó fuertemente los puños, sip, siendo quien era sabía también de otras 'alternativas' para casos como el de Akane. Claro que lo sabía.

Ella era moderna y se consideraba de mente abierta, sin embargo al dirigir sus pensamientos en esa ruta no podía evitar sentir una punzada de culpa. ¡Quien lo hubiera creído de la 'reina del hielo'!. Lo cierto es que jamás consideró que una de sus hermanas pudiera verse involucrada en una situación así.

El aborto, claro que si¿Cómo no considerarlo? Solución relativamente sencilla a simple vista... ¿Pero acaso la más adecuada? Nabiki dudó. Conocía a Akane, y mal que bien sabía de sus principios. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera sabía si ella misma pudiera someterse a uno dado el caso.

No, tendrían que ver alguna otra salida. Ranma volvería y estaría con su hermana, no lo dudaba, sabía que se querían. De los otros detalles se encargarían ella y su familia. No los dejarían solos, les ayudarían en todo lo posible.

Por unos momentos se sintió relajarse, como quitándose un peso de encima. Ya veía las cosas un poco más claras, de momento lo mejor sería ahorrarle a Akane el trauma el mayor tiempo posible y la única forma de hacerlo era haciéndole llevar una vida mas o menos normal. Aquello implicaba ocultar el embarazo por un poco más de tiempo y habría que ponerse manos a la obra.

Nabiki frunció el seño¿Qué tanto debía decidir por su hermana¿No era Akane quien debía tomar sus propias decisiones? Si, definitivamente si. ¿Qué tan pronto darle las posibilidades...? Definitivamente no de inmediato. Akane necesitaba tranquilizarse para poder pensar las cosas con calma. Si, ya luego hablaría con ella.

Con un plan trazado Nabiki fue al fin capaz de empezar a preparas las estrategias a seguir de aquí en adelante.

Claro que, como todos sabemos, ningún plan es infalible...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Septiembre 2006

* * *

NOTAS: 

UnmA: Hasta donde llegar?

Comenzamos este fic con una historia argumental básica… el como llevar adelante un embarazo no esperado.

Una de las cosas que siempre me disgusto a veces de muchos fics es la despreocupada vida sexual de los protagonistas… eran conejos y nunca pasaba nada…

Entiendaseme, no tengo nada contra eso, pero me parecio que se veia solamente la parte buena, sin que pareciera que se necesitara cuidarse de la posibilidad de un embarazo no deseado... y ni siquiera hablemos de las enfermedades de antaño y hoy en dia...

Las cosas, suelen pasar, y a veces hay que lidiar con las consecuencias. Sean buenas o malas…

**Danae**: Es cierto, en realidad nos asombró la cantidad de fics lemons que empezaron a aparecer y eso nos llevó a plantearnos la idea de un embarazo no deseado y decidimos enfocarnos en la idea de 'no todo en esta vida es color de rosa' así que poco a poco están viendo el resultado de unir nuestros puntos de vista ¡y vaya que le hemos encontrado espinas a la rosa! P


	5. Capitulo 5

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Nosotros

**Capítulo 5**

En el invierno, especialmente en la montaña, el día da paso a la noche más rápido que lo habitual y fue así como Ranma y su misteriosa acompañante se encontraron con un menguante atardecer a tan sólo un par de horas de haberse conocido, o al menos, de intercambiar sus primeras palabras. El tranquilo y cómodo silencio ahora establecido entre ellos era un oasis en la soledad auto infligida de viajeros como ellos, la simple compañía de otro ser humano.

El joven artista marcial preparó su tienda bajo el enorme pino que usaba como protección. Años de vivir en la ruta le habían dado la habilidad y destreza de un experto, sabía como armar bien su refugio y sabía escoger donde hacerlo. Su misteriosa y desconocida compañera tardó un poco más, pero aún así lo hizo sobre el promedio del común de la gente. Intercambiando una rápida mirada, y siendo receptor de una leve sonrisa, Ranma entró a su tienda después de asegurarse que su ahora 'vecina' lo hubiera hecho.

Sería una noche larga, la temperatura era baja y el viento frío soplaba fuerte… mala combinación. Ranma se sentía preocupado, la tienda se movía endemoniadamente y todo hacía presagiar el inicio de una ventisca. Con un poco de renuencia abandonó su bolsa de dormir y se acercó a la cremallera que cerraba la entrada, la abrió y asomó ligeramente la cabeza. El espectáculo que le saludó no fue para nada alentador. Instintivamente llevó la mirada hacia la tienda de al lado, si, se mantenía en su sitio y aparentemente estaba bien asegurada, aguantaría hasta la mañana. Sintiendo un poco de alivio ante eso, volvió a ingresar a su tienda buscando el abrigo de su saco de dormir y el sueño reparador que tanto necesitaba.

Ojos cerrados, cansancio mental y físico… Su cuerpo entraba lentamente en la somnolencia que precede al sueño cuando lo oyó… Algo sutil, débil, desapercibido… pero no para un artista marcial que tiene un sexto sentido para las cosas fuera de lugar. Ranma se lanzó de inmediato a abrir su tienda, sus ojos buscando a través de la ventisca y de la oscuridad. Su presentimiento había estado en lo correcto, a su lado, la tienda de campaña de la chica se encontraba aplastada por una rama de pino. Un breve temor lo inundó, temor que desapareció al verla allí, sentada en la nieve, al lado del que fuera su refugio, mirando fijamente los restos de trapos azotados por el viento. Ranma se le acercó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, mientras sus ojos la escaneaban buscando por algún signo de injuria. Ella levantó la mirada, mirada fría e inexpresiva.

-Si, creo…

Ambos se quedaron observando el montón de telas que eran ahora los restos de la tienda. Ranma sabía que no podía dejarla a la intemperie, el frío la mataría, eso era seguro, sin embargo su mente se debatía entre que hacer y no hacer, su cuerpo condicionado a la idea de 'estar-cerca-a-una-chica-akane-me-matara' versus el conocimiento de lo básico en supervivencia.

-Tendrás que dormir en mi tienda esta noche

-No quiero molestar…

Cosas de chicas, siempre se las arreglaban para decir cosas como esta aún en las peores situaciones. Aquello terminó con cualquier renuencia por parte de Ranma.

-Sabes que si te quedas afuera te congelarás. Ven, pasa que el viento cada vez esta mas fuerte.

La chica lo miró por unos instantes, se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. Ranma se acercó rápidamente, quitó la rama que aplastaba la tienda y la ayudó a sacar su bolsa de dormir y mochila.

-Gracias

-De nada, ya mañana sacaremos lo que quede. Vamos

Rápidamente se introdujeron al abrigo de la tienda que permanecía en pie, acomodando la bolsa de la chica a un lado de la de Ranma.

-Me llamo Yurika. Gracias por la ayuda

-Soy Ranma, Ranma Saotome

Sin más palabras se introdujeron en sus respectivas bolsas, tratando de recuperar el calor perdido y de conciliar el sueño reparador que necesitarían sus cuerpos para el día siguiente.

* * *

La mañana llegó, como siempre pasa tras la noche, y en las penumbras de ese frío amanecer, una joven trataba de sacar a otra de su lecho. 

-Vamos, Akane, levántate, no puedes quedarte allí todo el rato. ¡VAMOS, LEVANTATE!

Dicha chica, tapada con sus mantas hasta la cabeza, ni se molestó en responder a su hermana, simplemente continuó en su posición, obviamente tratando de ignorar la molestia.

-De acuerdo Akane, tú lo quisiste- Nabiki tomó las mantas y las retiró de un tirón. Akane quedó visible en la cama, en posición fetal, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Párate, Akane, tenemos que ir a la escuela.

-No quiero

-¿Cómo?

-No quiero ir

-Tienes que ir, Akane.

-No quiero, se van a dar cuenta.

Nabiki entendió, su hermana estaba asustada… ¡Diablos! Hasta ella se sentía un poco asustada, pero habían cosas que tenían que hacerse y lo importante ahora era mantener las apariencias. Akane necesitaba continuar con la rutina de siempre, al menos de momento.

-No se van a dar cuenta, Akane

-Pero…

-No se van a dar cuenta, Akane, mírate, aún no se te nota nada.

_Al menos no por ahora_, pensó la media de las Tendo, _pero en un par de meses…_ sus pensamientos quedaron al aire, no era tiempo de acongojar a Akane con eso.

-Nabiki, y si…

-Nada, Akane, tenemos que ir, tienes que ir.

Akane suspiró y se acurrucó más en la cama, abrazándose a si misma, como buscando protección. Nabiki sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, era lo mismo que con un niño, si la dejaba desde ahora, ocurriría lo mismo los días siguientes.

-Akane- le habló con firmeza –Tienes que aparentar que todo esta bien, no podemos dejar que el resto se entere aún, al menos hasta que regrese Ranma

-¿Tú crees que volverá?

Nabiki miró seriamente a su hermana

-¿Dudas de eso?

-No… Si… yo…

-Akane- se acercó a su hermana y se sentó al borde de la cama, los ojos de Akane fijos en ella, buscando un afianzamiento –te lo dijo en la nota¿no?

-Si, pero…

-¿Alguna vez dejó de cumplir su palabra?

Akane abrió la boca varias veces, como tratando de responder algo, luego suspiró y simplemente meneó la cabeza.

-Ranma volverá- declaró Nabiki materia de hecho.

_O yo misma me encargaré de traerlo de los quintos infiernos si es necesario_, pensó con determinación, luego lanzó una suavizada mirada a su hermana

-En fin, tenemos que empezar con la obra así que date un baño y ya vámonos.

Akane la miró intrigada -¿Qué obra?- preguntó mientras se sentaba y empezaba a desperezarse

Nabiki se puso de pie, dejando espacio para que su hermana pudiera bajar de la cama

-La obra, aquí no pasa nada fuera de lo común.

* * *

Aquella mañana cogió a la familia Tendo desayunando temprano, a insistencia de Nabiki que clamaba tener negocios pendientes. 

-Ya vamonos, Akane.

-¿Tan temprano?

-A mi no me gusta correr- respondió simplemente la media de las Tendo dando por zanjado el asunto. Nadie en la casa objetó, estaban más que acostumbrados a Nabiki y a su forma de hacer las cosas y al parecer, mientras Ranma no estuviera, Akane tendría que adaptarse a ello.

-Nos vemos

* * *

-¿Por qué tanto apuro?- Akane no comprendía porque tenían que salir tan temprano 

-Porque parecías una zombi allí sentada Akane, estabas en otro mundo.

-Lo siento…

Nabiki sonrió levemente y meneó la cabeza imperceptiblemente, una Akane dócil era realmente una sorpresa.

-Además a partir de ahora tendremos que salir temprano, lo suficiente para llegar caminando a la escuela, así no levantaremos sospechas para más adelante, cuando ya no puedas andar corriendo por allí- Nabiki miró a Akane de pies a cabeza y continuó –Obviamente también te quedan prohibidas las peleas, tendremos que estar al pendiente de Shampoo y Kodachi por si intentan algo, Ukyo no creo que sea mucho problema

Akane escuchaba silenciosamente todo lo que decía su hermana, comprendiendo el porque de aquello y dándose cuenta del gran giro que estaba dando su vida, finalmente comprendiendo que ya nada sería como antes

Nabiki estaba inconsciente de los profundos pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza de Akane, y tal y como siempre acostumbraba, continuó planeando las cosas a futuro… -También tendremos que crearte una 'lesión' para más adelante, para que no te hagan hacer ejercicios demasiado duros en educación física, con lo atleta que siempre has sido te exigen más que a los demás…

Akane asintió, escuchando atentamente como una niña que está siendo instruida por su madre

-Me sigue preocupando lo de Shampoo y Kodachi- Nabiki se detuvo y Akane la imitó –No se, Akane, como sea tendrás que dejar de pelear con ellas

-¡Pero yo no las busco, ellas empiezan!- Nabiki suspiró con exasperación, Akane a veces parecía mas niña de lo que era –Lo que sea, Akane, ahora tendrás que aprender a callar y pensar, llevas pasajero dentro así que aguántate y trágate lo que te digan ¿Entiendes?

-Si…- Akane reanudó la marcha, con Nabiki a su lado, pensando en las palabras de su hermana y en las implicancias de estas. Lo sabía, cuando las otras chicas se enterasen vendrían a atacarla fuera físicamente o verbalmente, en el mejor de los casos. Casi podía oírlas gritar que era una mujerzuela o que ese niño no era de Ranma o que lo estaba tratando de atrapar de esa manera…

Sus pasos se alentaron, sus pensamientos abrasándola y carcomiéndola

_Atraparlo de esa manera…_

Si, definitivamente eso dirían ellas, lo diría Shampoo, lo diría Kodachi, tal vez incluso Ukyo… y seguro que muchas más personas pensarían eso también. Estaría en boca de todos e incluso…

Akane se detuvo por completo, un pensamiento aún más doloroso entrando en su mente

¿Pensaría eso también Ranma¿Qué lo estaba atrapando con un niño?

No, él no podría, la conocía, sabía que no…

Se estremeció pensando en como habían concebido a ese niño… Dos chicos medio ebrios que no habían sabido cuidarse, un error de juventud, un 'error'

-¿Akane?

Nabiki se había detenido también, observando el semblante de su hermana, la expresión de puro terror en el rostro de esta, incrementado por la palidez de su rostro

-¿Akane, te encuentras bien?

Akane se encontraba abstraída en su propio mundo, los sonidos muy distantes

Un error¿eso sería todo para Ranma¿Un error?

Pero ese error los encadenaría, lo encadenaría y Ranma siempre había sido un espíritu libre. Akane jamás había pensado tan profundo acerca de las cosas y sin embargo ahora su mente corría a mil por hora, planteándose diversos escenarios en los que el principal actor era ahora Ranma, no ella.

¿Qué es lo que pensaría Ranma¿Qué es lo que sentiría cuando lo supiera¿Realmente pensaría que quería atraparlo?

Nabiki estaba asustándose, Akane estaba muy quieta, demasiado quieta y no respondía a su llamado

-¿Akane?- probó una vez más, esta vez recibiendo como respuesta la mirada asustada de su hermana

-Akane¿Estás bien?

Akane negó con la cabeza, no encontrando fuerzas para responder vocalmente

-¿Quieres volver a casa?

Akane no tuvo que responder, Nabiki comprendió y lentamente inició en camino de regreso a casa entendiendo que, más allá de lo práctico y de lo que dictara la razón en guardar apariencias, habrían mil otros factores que podrían interferir, lo que la llevó a comprender a cabalidad lo difícil que sería todo esto de aquí en adelante.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Octubre 2006

* * *

NOTAS: 


	6. Capitulo 6

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Unma con la colaboración de Danae

** Capítulo 6**

Akane miraba por la ventana, totalmente abstraída a la clase de la maestra Hinako. La espera para el recreo se le estaba haciendo eterna, últimamente las horas se le hacían más largas.

Había tenido que retornar a la escuela, había sido inevitable e impostergable… No podía darse el lujo de levantar sospechas. Pero no era algo con lo que estuviera conforme, tenía ganas de escapar, desaparecer, pero no debía y no podía, al menos no en su condición lo que la deprimía más. ¿Cómo es que se había metido en esto?

_ Bien sabes como, Akane… Bien sabes como… _

-Tendo¿Podría responder la pregunta o seguirá todo el día de paseo?

La autoritaria voz de la maestra Hinako la hizo aterrizar en tierra y posar sus ojos en la pizarra donde la esperaba el dibujo de una esfera con unas ecuaciones al lado. Miró sus apuntes… La fecha de hoy día… ¿A qué hora se había puesto la maestra a dibujar?

-Disculpe¿Cuál era la pregunta?- una carcajada se escuchó en el salón y Hinako suspiró. Estaba a punto de usar su Happo dai Karin cuando la campana sonó, seguida por la habitual estampida que dejó la mitad del aula vacía.

-Tendo, por favor quédese un minuto más- Akane cerró los ojos y miró a sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri quienes se encogieron de hombros.

-Las alcanzo luego- les dijo y ambas chicas salieron del aula junto con los pocos alumnos que aún quedaban.

-¿Le pasa algo malo, Tendo? Hace varios días que esta ida.

Akane suspiró, desde hace días se sentía abrumada, su secreto pesaba fuerte en sus hombros.

-No me he sentido bien, profesora… es todo

-¿Y qué le ha dicho el médico?

-¿Médico?

Akane miró sin entender y eso confundió más a la maestra

-¿Ya ha visto a un médico?

-Ahhh… eso… si, si… claro… lo he visto- la risa forzada de Akane no ayudó en nada a apoyar su causa. Hinako la miró desconfiada

-¿Y qué le ha dicho?

-Que ya se me pasará- contestó… _en siete meses_ pensó para si misma mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y la hacía desviar la mirada -¿Puedo retirarme?- preguntó finalmente. Hinako asintió

-Espero que se mejore pronto, Tendo- alcanzó a decirle mientras la observaba salir del salón de clases.

* * *

-Akane, estas muy rara¿Te pasa algo?- Yuka y Sayuri observaban preocupadas a Akane, la habían notado distraída desde la partida de Ranma, pero estaban acostumbradas a ello ya que no era la primera vez que el chico se ausentaba en uno de sus acostumbrados 'viajes de entrenamiento' y sabían que Akane solía preocuparse cuando él no estaba aunque lo negara siempre. A lo que no estaban acostumbradas era a esa cara pálida que ahora acompañaba a su amiga y al vacío en su mirada… no, definitivamente no estaban acostumbradas a esa Akane. 

-¡¡Estoy bien, no me pasa nada¿Es que hasta ustedes tienen que molestarme?- La casi furibunda respuesta de Akane las desconcertó, sabían del temperamento de su amiga pero casi nunca lo descargaba con ellas.

-Pero Akane, yo sólo…

Las palabras de Yuka quedaron en el aire al ver como el rostro de su amiga pasaba de rojo furia a uno de profunda tristeza y como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos

-¿Akane?- Sayuri intentó llamar su atención poniendo una mano en su hombro. Mal movimiento, la aludida miró a sus amigas y sin poder contenerse rompió a llorar huyendo rápidamente de allí.

Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas y se lanzaron tras Akane sin notar a una joven que escondida escuchaba su conversación

_ Creo que aquí pasa algo raro _

Y sin pensarlo dos veces la delgada mujer de pelo largo negro en coleta se decidió a seguirlas a ver que podía averiguar dejando tras si una alfombra de pétalos de rosas negras.

* * *

De no ser por la loca carrera que estaba pegando Akane, Sayuri y Yuka jamás podrían haberla alcanzado y es que entre el correr presuroso y el limpiar de las lágrimas la joven Tendo no se percató de la piedra en el camino y aterrizó poco graciosamente al suelo. 

-Por Kamisama, Akane ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Yuka mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y respiraba profundamente para tratar de calmar su agitada respiración -¿Por qué te pones así?

Akane la miró acongojada, abrió la boca un par de veces pero no pudo emitir sonido así que sin saber que más hacer se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga y desahogarse de toda esa angustia que la estaba carcomiendo.

Yuka correspondió al abrazo, intercambiando preocupadas miradas con Sayuri. El cuerpo de Akane se sacudía con los sollozos y sus lágrimas empapaban el uniforme mientras se aferraba desesperadamente a Yuka, como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Las chicas la observaron desamparadas, sumergidas en la impotencia de no saber que hacer o que decir.

-Ya, ya, Akane…- Yuka tomó la iniciativa mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos. Habían tenido suerte de estar en una zona ligeramente desierta, sin demasiados curiosos que pudieran incomodar más la situación. Akane lloró y lloró, tratando de alguna manera de despejarse de ese dolor mudo que sentía clavado en su alma y aquel abrazo y sensación de cariño que le proporcionaban sus amigas atenuó un poco su pena. Poco a poco los sollozos fueron menguando y después de unos minutos pudo separarse lentamente de Yuka

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, amiga?- Sayuri la tomó suavemente de la mano y Akane le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

-Si, gracias.

-Me alegra, Akane, ven vamos a sentarnos allá.

Ambas condujeron a Akane a una banqueta en un punto discreto del parque donde se encontraban y allí se sentaron.

-¿Quieres decirnos que pasa?

Akane las miró temerosa, estaba asustada, aterrorizada, pero sabía que si no se sacaba el peso de encima terminaría por volverse loca

-Estoy embarazada- soltó de pronto mientras sus ojos se llenaban otra vez de lágrimas –estoy embarazada, eso es lo que me pasa- repitió –embarazada

-¿Em… embarazada?

Sayuri fue la primera en recuperarse y mascullar la pregunta.

Akane asintió, sintiendo los ojos de sus amigas fijos en ella.

-¿Ranma es el padre, no?- continuó la chica y Akane volvió a asentir.

-Ahora si que la hiciste grande, Akane. Vaya metida de pata- Sayuri meneó la cabeza y Akane agachó la mirada sin saber que decir¿Cómo justificar lo injustificable?

Yuka suspiró –Lo hecho, hecho está- dijo simplemente, -¿Y qué te dijeron en casa¿Te casarás con Ranma?

Akane dio un respingo y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos –En casa aún no lo saben- respondió nerviosamente –bueno, sólo Nabiki pero ella cree que aún no es momento de decirlo y Ranma…- tragó duro y miró a sus amigas con desesperación –él tampoco sabe y yo no se si querrá al bebe o si se querrá casar conmigo o si…- lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente -…es que yo ya no se nada chicas

Yuka tragó, estaba decepcionada de su amiga. Pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás

–Tranquila, nada ganas con ponerte así, con llorar no vas a solucionar nada. No te voy a decir que me parece bien, pero ni modo eres nuestra amiga y sabes que cuentas con nosotras¿Verdad Sayuri?

Sayuri, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen asintió

-Si, Akane, sabes que cuentas con nosotras, además seguro que en tu casa no se enojan mucho, ya vez lo mucho que querían casarte con Ranma

Akane aspiró fuerte –¡Pero yo no quería esto¿Qué van a decir los chicos en la escuela¿Cómo voy a criar a un bebe?

Yuka y Sayuri callaron, no sería nada fácil para Akane.

-Además Ranma no está y no se que va a decir cuando se entere y siempre nos peleamos y…

-Shh, Akane, tranquila- Yuka la tomó de las manos y trató de sonreírle –las cosas no serán fáciles pero ya estas metida en esto y quiéralo o no Ranma también.

Akane iba a decir algo más cuando Sayuri se le adelantó

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tienes?

Akane enjuagó un poco sus lágrimas –casi nueve semanas- respondió mientras sentía las manos de Yuka en su vientre

-¡Aún no se te nota nada!

La joven Tendo sonrió, ahora ya mas tranquila

-No, no mucho, pero he subido un poco de peso.

-¿Y ya sabes si será niño o niña?

Akane se relajó un poco más –aún no se sabe porque es muy pronto, recién lo podremos saber en un par de meses mas.

-¡Ojalá sea una niña! Quiero una linda sobrinita y si se parece a ti o a Ranma será preciosa

Akane se sonrojó, ahora muchísimo mas relajada, la aceptación y apoyo de sus amigas la había reconfortado bastante.

-Yo también quiero una niña, pero si es un niño me da lo mismo con tal que este sanito.

-Seguro que Ranma quiere un niño, todos los hombres quieren hijos hombres- exclamó Sayuri con convicción

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Akane y Sayuri asintió –Lo he leído en una revista.

-Naaaa… dicen que las niñas son más pegadas a los papas que los niños- aportó Yuka

-No se, pero me gustaría que tuviera los ojos de Ranma- sonrió Akane tranquilamente, permitiéndose un momento de alegría luego de meses de angustia.

* * *

Silenciosamente una figura se alejó del lugar, había escuchado más de lo necesario, estaba más que furiosa, ganas no le faltaban para acercarse y matar a esa pequeña zorra pero no podía hacerlo demasiado obvio, después de todo no podía rebajarse a teñir sus manos con la sangre de una plebeya. 

Tenía mucho que planear¡No consentiría que su Ranma-sama se viera obligado a casarse con una puta! No, claro que no… de alguna manera lograría salvarlo de esa ramera. Después de todo, Kuno Kodachi nunca pierde.

* * *

Nodoka leía un libro de recetas en la cocina mientras Kasumi terminaba de acomodar las cosas para empezar la cena y aún así la llegada de Akane no les pasó desapercibida. 

-Hola querida¿Qué tal la escuela?- Nodoka la miró por sobre las hojas mientras Kasumi lo hacía de reojo.

-Bien, gracias- fue todo lo que contestó la adolescente antes de dirigirse a su habitación, como hacía siempre al llegar de clases. No, no es que el humor de Akane hubiese cambiado nuevamente y es que pese al momento de relax compartido con sus amigas, luego de despedirse, Akane había vuelto a encarar su realidad y que no todo sería tan fácil como pensar en el nombre del bebe o en como adornaría la habitación.

Estaba cansada, le dolía el cuerpo, tenía sueño, el aroma de pescado de la cocina casi le daba arcadas, estaba aburrida de tener que ir al baño tan seguido, se sentía aburrida, estaba empezando a engordar aunque aún no fuera notorio ¡Por Kami! Estar embarazada era un calvario.

Se recostó en la cama mirando fijamente el techo, costumbre que había adoptado desde que se enterara que estaba encinta y estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió una fría brisa proveniente de la ventana. Instintivamente volteó, esperando encontrarse con esa maraña de cabellos negros y ojos azules familiares, pero lo que vio no tenía nada que ver con aquello que deseaba

-¿Tú…?

Akane saltó de la cama y adoptó una pose de defensa

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

La risa de Kodachi no ayudó en nada a calmarla y mucho menos cuando la vio entrar a su habitación desenvueltamente.

-Calma, Akane. No es bueno que te incomodes… en tu estado.

Eso desestabilizó a Akane, casi se tambaleó

-¿En mi estado…¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, Akane, no trates de negarlo, lo se todo.

-¿Todo?

Kodachi asintió, sus manos acariciando inconscientemente el listón que colgaba de su cintura, Akane se sintió estremecer

-Sabes que debería matarte, una escoria como tú no se merece nada, mira que tratar de atrapar a mi Ranma-sama con un hijo ¡Que bajo has caído!

Akane quiso enfadarse por esas palabras, pero le fue imposible porque eran las mismas palabras que la venían persiguiendo desde un inicio… El preguntarse si 'atrapaba' a Ranma con un hijo, dudas e inseguridades que se arremolinaban en su cabeza

-Sabías que era la única forma que se fijara en ti¿verdad, mujerzuela¿Qué hiciste¿Lo drogaste?

Akane dio un respingo al recordar las circunstancias bajo las cuales quedó embarazada, no distaba mucho de lo que estaba sugiriendo su rival

-¿Y qué¿Ahora lo piensas obligar a estar contigo?

Akane se sintió desesperada, no encontraba un escape

-Vete, Kodachi- exclamó con angustia, las palabras de la rosa negra clavándosele como espinas.

-¿Y crees que con eso solucionarás lo que has hecho¿Crees que me quedaré callada cuando una basura como tú quiere robarme a mi Ranma-sama?

-Yo no…

-¿Tú no que, Akane¿Tú no que?

-Este hijo no… yo no obligaré…

-¡JA! Perra mentirosa, no lo harás tú, pero tus padres los 'obligaran' ¡Maldita arpía! Lo has pensado todo ¿no? Arruinaras la vida de Ranma ¡Y la de todos maldita egoísta!

-¡Que no!- Akane ahogó un sollozo –de ser necesario yo me iré…

-¡¿Y qué de bien hará eso?!- respondió una furibunda Kodachi -¿No es lo que haces siempre para que 'obliguen' a mi Ranma-sama a ir tras de ti?- le preguntó haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'obligar'

-Pero nunca ha sido mi intención…

-Oh si, la dulce e inocente Akane nunca ha tenido intención de nada… ¡Nunca!- dijo con veneno –Entonces explícame porque Ranma no está aquí si fue decisión de ambos lo de tu hijo.

Akane se mordió los labios sin saber que decir, se sentía atrapada y no encontraba una ruta de escape

-Y no pretenderás que te felicite¿Verdad?- agregó la rosa negra –Aunque tal vez debería hacerlo porque fuiste más lista que el resto de nosotras

-¡No!- suplicó Akane, -te aseguro que yo no quería…

-Oh si, 'no querías'… ¿entonces me dirás que Ranma te obligó a abrir las piernas y que te forzó¡Por favor!

Akane estaba muda, sus defensas en el suelo

-Ranma nunca querría a una chica como tú, tan… tan… baja…- exclamó Kodachi viéndola con desprecio –él siempre dejó en claro que no quería nada contigo¡Lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, por Kami! Realmente debería matarte a ti y a ese bastardo.

Lágrimas caían de los ojos de Akane, sus puños fuertemente apretados. No era justo, nada de esto era justo, ella no tenía la culpa, ella no había querido quedar embarazada¡No quería estar embarazada¿Por qué de pronto todos le echaban la culpa? Nunca había sido una chica mala. Era estudiosa, aplicada y responsable.

_ ¿Responsable?_

Se preguntó a si misma

_ ¿Entonces porque estas embarazada?_

No tenía la respuesta.

-Juro que me encantaría decirle a todo mundo lo mujerzuela que eres, Akane¡Me encantaría!

Akane levantó la vista, una mirada de total horror en su rostro. Kodachi se permitió un momento para disfrutar del dolor de su enemiga

-¡NO!- exclamó Akane -¡No, por favor¿No entiendes que tampoco quiero esto¡¡No quiero!!

-¿Entonces que harás al respecto?

Akane fijó la vista en su rival por primera vez ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Vamos, no seas ingenua Akane, existen otras maneras…-

-¿otras maneras?- repitió suavemente la joven y Kodachi sonrió

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Junio 2007

* * *

NOTAS: 

**Unma**: Por que a veces nos interesa mas lo que piensan de nosotros que otras cosas? La mayoría de nosotros suele decir "no me importa lo que digan" pero nos solemos poner nerviosos cuando sabemos que hablan de nosotros... y mas si pensamos o piensan que hicimos algo mal. Por cierto, aquí vemos nuevamente a mi editora metiendo mano decididamente, la charla final, si bien desembocaba en la misma oración con la que termina, es totalmente distinta a la que escribí originalmente. Y me gusta ya que los personajes quedaron mas en sus caracteres originales que en el cap sin editar.

**Danae**: Holassssss. Queríamos poner indecisiones, dudas, conflictos y bueno, allí salió el cap P. Fue divertido probarle a Hugo que podíamos cambiar la forma de participación de Kodachi sin perder el rol que iba a cumplir en el cap (Creo que quedó satisfecho con el resultado)


	7. Capitulo 7

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Unma con la colaboración de Danae

** Capítulo 7**

Un asombroso aroma se esparcía por la cocina y la sala del dojo Tendo, como era de esperarse cuando Kasumi Tendo y Nodoka Saotome unían fuerzas para preparar la cena.

Desde siempre, la rutina de preparar la comida con la mayor de las Tendo había sido apacible, por decir lo menos. Nodoka amaba la cocina y aún más el cocinar para sus seres queridos y pese a que su hijo no se encontraba con ellos, igual había llegado a considerar a la familia Tendo como suya propia y eso la hacía feliz.

Con la repentina partida de Ranma las cosas en la casa Tendo estaban más tranquilas y era más fácil observar algunos detalles que, en medio de discusiones y peleas, era imposible notar. Uno de los más notorios era la cercanía entre Nabiki y Akane, quienes parecían más apegadas últimamente, aquello hizo sonreír a Nodoka levemente ya que siempre había creído que Akane era más apegada a Kasumi.

Su futura nuera había estado muy decaída desde la partida de su hijo y al principio aquello la había preocupado, intuyendo que los dos jóvenes podían haber tenido una discusión la cual habría desencadenado en la partida de Ranma, pero luego de pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta que tal vez eso podría ser provechoso. A veces la distancia era lo mejor para una relación pues les daría tiempo para pensar las cosas y analizar sus sentimientos. Ambos se extrañarían y estarían ansiosos de reencontrarse y la reconciliación sería inmediata, después de todo, ella podía ver más allá de los gritos e insultos de los jóvenes artistas marciales. Sin embargo, de un lado a esta parte nuevamente estaba consternada pues, si bien es cierto le alegraba el hecho de que Akane mostrara tal reacción por la partida de su hijo, su comportamiento cada vez se le hacía mas preocupante.

La menor de las Tendo estaba cada vez más afligida, se le notaba en el rostro y su comportamiento cada vez era más confuso. La pobre chiquilla estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, cualquier cosa la sobresaltaba, lloraba con solo ver un documental y pasaba más tiempo en su habitación que en cualquier otro lado.

Akane siempre se había caracterizado por su energía y dinamismo, pero últimamente ya no salía a trotar, ya casi no practicaba en el dojo ¡Ya ni se interesaba en cocinar! Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando y ya no creía que sólo fuera la tristeza por el alejamiento de su hijo. ¿Habrían tenido esos dos una discusión tan fuerte que hubiese variado el comportamiento de Akane tan radicalmente?

Otra de las cosas que la molestaba era la renuencia de Akane a hablar con ella, la joven era educada pero evasiva, como si no quisiera darle la cara. Al principio lo había atribuido al hecho de que temiera que la culpara por la ausencia de Ranma, pero luego de un tiempo se había dado cuenta que iba más allá de eso. Akane nunca había sido buena mentirosa y se notaba a leguas que había algo que quería ocultar.

También le preocupaba su estado de salud, cada vez la notaba mas cansada y ojerosa y en más de una ocasión había sugerido acompañarla a visitar al doctor Tofu sin embargo la reacción de Akane siempre era la misma, una excusa de estar durmiendo mal y la promesa de descansar mejor y si intentaba insistir un poco más se encontraba frente a Nabiki quien encontraba una buena excusa para cambiar la conversación y dejar las cosas en el aire. Tal vez la próxima vez debiera de hacer caso omiso a todo ello y llevarse a Akane al médico ya que si esa niña tenía algo era también su responsabilidad velar por ella. Si, eso sería lo que haría cuando regresara del colegio la llevaría y…

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, se acercó al aparato y contestó

-Dojo Tendo

Un sonido de interferencia salpicaba la línea, pero entre el incómodo sonido pudo escuchar una voz conocida.

-ma… ¿mamá? Me.. esc… chas¿Me escuchas?

Nodoka sintió un vuelco en el corazón, había añorado oír su voz. Después de haber estado separados por casi diez años y luego de haberlo recuperarlo, su ausencia se le hacía más palpable. Escucharlo era un gran alivio, mucho más sabiendo lo raro que era recibir una llamada en medio de un viaje de entrenamiento.

-¿Ranma¿Eres tú¿Estas bien, hijo¿Dónde estás?

El sonido no parecía mejorar

-Mamá ¿Están… bi… allí?

Nodoka se olvidó de todo, su única preocupación ahora era su hijo

-Ranma¿Me escuchas¿Puedes escucharme?

-Quiero… gas… estoy bien… nando mucho, estoy… este de las montañas… los quie… adios.

-¿Ranma¿Cuándo volverás¿Hijo?

Pero sólo le respondió el tono telefónico, suspirando resignadamente se disponía a colgar cuando el teléfono le fue arrebatado de improvisto de las manos.

-¿Ranma¡Contesta maldito bastardo¡¡Ranma¡¡Maldición!! –el brusco colgar de Nabiki casi hizo respingarse a Nodoka, no acostumbrada a tal exabrupto de la normalmente calmada muchacha.

-¿Nabiki?

La media de las Tendo miró a Nodoka por un momento, y en un flash había recuperado su normal apariencia -Discúlpame tía, es que me ha hecho perder una apuesta. Me avisan cuando este la cena, me voy a mi cuarto- y sin decir más se retiró. Nodoka la siguió con la mirada por un instante.

-¿Tía, pasa algo?

La dulce voz de Kasumi le hizo recordar que aún no terminaban de preparar la cena y meneando la cabeza _-Cosas de chiquillos_- se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, contenta de saber que su hijo estaba bien y que la había llamado, lo cual la hizo olvidar momentáneamente de las preocupaciones que la habían estado mortificando momentos antes.

* * *

-¿Te sucede algo, Akane? 

Akane dejó de mirar a la ventana para sonreír levemente a Yuka y Sayuri que se le habían acercado. Había tocado el timbre de recreo y el salón estaba completamente vacío.

-Ranma llamó ayer.

Las chicas se miraron entre si, sorprendidas. Akane meneó la cabeza

-Pero contestó la tía Nodoka y la línea estaba mala. No pude hablar con él.

Sayuri extendió una mano para tomar la de Akane -A lo mejor vuelve a llamar, no te pongas tan triste… sabes que no es bueno

Akane suspiró –Lo se, pero es que… es tan difícil, no se por cuanto tiempo mas podré ocultarlo en casa y cuando se enteren yo…

Yuka y Sayuri la observaban, impotentes por no poder hacer nada por su amiga, Akane siempre había sido una líder, era difícil verla ahora tan alicaída y perdida. Después de unos instantes de silencio Akane sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Yuca

-Podrías… ¿Podrías traerme una malteada? Se me…- Akane calló, asustándose de las palabras que había estado a punto a pronunciar. Yuka, por el contrario, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Un antojo?- poco le faltó para batir palmas -Caray ¡Tienes un anto… OUCH!

El codazo que le dio Sayuri cortó todo su entusiasmo mientras se apresuraba a sobar la zona adolorida.

-Shhhhh. ¿Si sigues gritando así hasta Ranma se va a enterar.

-Perdón… ya te traigo tu malteada, Akane- Yuka salió del aula aún frotando su estómago mientras mascullaba cosas contra Sayuri. Las dos chicas restantes simplemente sonrieron.

-Al menos te hemos hecho reír un poco- dijo finalmente Sayuri ya a solas con Akane. La chica Tendo la miró y luego volvió a suspirar recontando la cabeza en sus manos que se encontraban plegadas sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Akane? Hace días que estas muy rara. ¿Ha pasado algo más aparte de la llamada de Ranma?

Akane miró por largos momentos a su amiga, debatiendo si decirle o no decirle.

-Kodachi habló conmigo

Sayuri sintió que un escalofrió le atravesaba el cuerpo, una conversación con esa loca no presagiaba nada bueno

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Lo sabe todo, Sayuri. Estoy tan asustada.

Sayuri no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, que lo supiera una de las prometidas de Ranma era malo, muy malo.

-Pero…- Akane dudó unos momentos, ni a Nabiki le había contado de la conversación con la chica Kuno, moría de vergüenza de solo pensar que su hermana pudiera enterarse de eso. Sayuri la miró con el seño ligeramente fruncido. Akane tragó duro

-Sayuri… ¿Tu crees que yo…? Yo no se si…

Sayuri le tomó de la mano -¿Si tú que, Akane?- le dijo suavemente –Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, puedes decirme lo que quieras

Akane la miró a los ojos y Sayuri pudo ver todo el miedo que se encerraba en ellos, algo en ella se apretó al ver la congoja de su amiga -¿Akane?

-¡¡Ya regresé!!

La voz de Yuka interrumpió su conversación, sobresaltando a las dos chicas -Había mucha gente en la cafetería, por eso me demoré- les dijo mientras se acercaba, malteada en mano

-No te preocupes…

Akane recibió la malteada mientras lanzaba una significativa mirada a Sayuri quien asintió levemente. Yuka las miró, un poco contrariada por la atmósfera que se respiraba -¿Me perdí de algo?

* * *

-¿Qué miras? 

Yuka saltó por los aires, a las justas conteniendo un grito. No era una experta en espiar y que la profesora Hinako se le apareciera por detrás cuando trataba de espiar a Akane y Sayuri casi la había matado del susto.

-No, no es nada- mintió, tratando de alejar a la profesora que hacía mil y un esfuerzos para mirar por detrás de la chica -¿Qué es¿Qué es¡Yo también quiero ver!

Yuka resopló, las cosas le estaban yendo mal, de hecho, al parecer nada le saldría bien en el día.

A la hora de la salida Akane le había dicho que quería hablar a solas con Sayuri y eso le había dolido muchísimo. Se suponía que las tres eran amigas y que no había secretos entre ellas y era por ese motivo que ahora se encontraba espiándolas desde lejos, porque no le había sentado nada bien la cara que tenía Akane y obviamente porque estaba curiosa. Las había seguido por buen rato, no había sido fácil pues las chicas se habían dirigido por sitios que no acostumbraban a ir hasta que finalmente se habían detenido en un puesto telefónico. Las había visto conversar y por sus gestos y postura, sabía que estaban teniendo una conversación muy seria, conversación que por la distancia no podía oír ni saber de que trataba. Lamentablemente la interrupción de la maestra cambiaba sus planes y resignada optó por retirarse, llevándose a la pequeña molestia y ya se disponía a hacerlo cuando vio pasar una limosina y la escuchó detenerse poco más allá. Olvidándose de la maestra retomó su posición tras la esquina sólo para ver como se abría la ventana del auto dejándose ver el rostro de Kodachi Kuno

_ Esto es malo, muy malo_

El instinto femenino de Yuka se encendió con todas sus luces, más aún al ver a sus dos amigas subir al auto y partir hacia Kami sabe donde.

-No sabía que las señoritas Tendo y Kuno eran amigas- el susurro de la maestra la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No lo son…- respondió automáticamente mientras se tensaba. Obviamente estaba pasando algo muy grande, y tenía el presentimiento de que era algo malo. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo, con el único pensamiento de encontrar a Nabiki, tal vez ella tendría alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Hey¡Espera¿Qué está pasando aquí¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Yuka no respondió y siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el viento. Miss Hinako se encogió de hombros y sin pensarlo más decidió dirigirse al dojo Tendo. Tendría que hablar con la familia de Akane Tendo para evitar que se convirtiera en una delincuente más. Al doblar de una esquina vio a un par de muchachos enfrascados a golpes y sonriendo levemente sacó una moneda de 5 yenes

* * *

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas- Nabiki se quedó mirando a Yuka, quien lucía agitada, como si viniese de correr una maratón -¡Es urgente!- Kasumi le alcanzó un vaso con agua y ya se disponía a ofrecerle asiento cuando Nabiki se puso de pie rápidamente y tomando a Yuka de la mano se dirigió a su cuarto. 

-Estas chicas, cada vez están más raras…- Nodoka regresaba de la cocina y había observado todo el intercambio.

-Dime Kasumi… ¿Esa no era la amiga de Akane?

Kasumi asintió –Si tía, son de la misma clase…- Kasumi hizo una pausa –Es extraño que venga a buscar a Nabiki.

Nodoka sintió que regresaba aquel presentimiento que la había estado molestando desde antes. Ahora si sería momento de hablar con Akane y Nabiki.

-Querida, avísame cuando Akane regrese a casa por favor

Kasumi asintió y ya se disponían a continuar con sus actividades cuando una tercera voz las detuvo en el acto.

-Perdonen, la puerta del dojo estaba abierta. Soy Hinako Ninomiya, profesora de Akane Tendo…

* * *

-Me da mala espina, nunca se han llevado bien, no se que tienen que hacer Akane y Sayuri con la hermana de Kuno-sempai- La voz de Yuka denotaba preocupación y Nabiki frunció el seño, a ella tampoco le sentaba esto nada bien. 

-¿Akane con Kodachi¿Porqué…?

Esto no cuadraba en sus esquemas y detestaba cuando un engranaje no funcionaba como lo tenía planeado. Algo estaba faltando en esta ecuación, algo que había dejado pasar por alto… ¿Pero qué?. En su lista de peligros Kodachi estaba empatada con Shampoo. ¿Qué estaba pensando Akane al relacionarse con Kodachi, mucho más en su estado?

-¡Oh no¡Rayos¡Seguro que esa loca ya lo sabe!

Nabiki empezó a caminar de un lado a otro

_Si lo sabe, ya debe de haberse dado cuenta que perdió la partida, con ese niño en camino a Ranma no le queda más remedio que casarse con Akane… Por lo tanto debe querer deshacerse de mi hermana, pero de querer eso ya lo habría hecho, aunque dentro de todo ya debe saber que Ranma no la perdonaría si lastimara a Akane entonces que…_

Yuka no se atrevía a interrumpir a Nabiki, simplemente se limitaba a permanecer allí sentada. Parecía que la reina del hielo estaba en estado de trance, casi podía ver el humo saliendo de su cabeza.

_ Entonces si no es con Akane… ¿Qué? Si no piensa eliminar a Akane su única esperanza es que el bebe no…_

Finalmente todo cuadró en su lugar y Nabiki pudo intuir, más que saber lo que podía estar pasando. -¡Maldición!

* * *

-Y como les digo, la noto muy extraña, está pálida y cansada. Ahora ya ni hace deportes pues nos ha dicho que sufrió una lesión. ¿Ya la llevaron al médico? 

Kasumi y la madre de Ranma escuchaban lo que Hinako decía, habían notado el cambio en Akane también.

-Bueno, últimamente no se siente bien, es cierto- la mayor de las Tendo mostraba su preocupación –y esas nauseas… al menos ahora ya come mejor, claro que eso depende de lo que le gusta- sonrió inocentemente la joven, recordando lo peculiar que había estado Akane últimamente en cuanto a su alimentación

_ Cansada, somnolienta, evitando ejercicios, nauseas_…

Nodoka abrió los ojos –¡¡¡CANSADA, SOMNOLIENTA, EVITANDO MOVIMIENTOS BRUSCOS Y CON NAUSEAS!!!

Nodoka Saotome se puso de pie y salió de la cocina a prisa, dejando atónitas a Kasumi y a la maestra quienes atinaron a seguirla luego de un instante.

-Que rara familia- Hinako se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando tras la señora Saotome.

* * *

Nabiki tecleaba su celular. Ya había marcado el número de todos sus conocidos. La orden era expresa "Ubicar a Akane Tendo donde quiera que estuviese" lamentablemente ninguno de sus contactos la había visto ni sabía a donde podía haberse dirigido. Estaba tan absorta en eso que no siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Nodoka entró hecha una furia a la habitación. 

-NABIKI, AKANE ESTA EMBARAZADA¿VERDAD?

Yuka se sobresaltó al ver que la mujer sabía el secreto, Nabiki, por el contrario, miró de reojo a su tía y simplemente asintió.

-Si, lo está y antes de que pregunten, es de Ranma

Kasumi y Hinako observaban petrificadas la escena, completamente sorprendidas con el anuncio. Nodoka se disponía a decir algo más cuando se vio interrumpida por Nabiki.

-Luego nos preocuparemos de las explicaciones, lo importante ahora es ubicar a Akane… Se encuentra con la loca de Kodachi y no creo que eso sea nada bueno.

Nodoka sintió un escalofrío y se obligó a calmarse, entendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Sabía de la rivalidad de esa chica con Akane.

-He estado llamando a todos lados pero nadie me da razón de ella

-¿Y ya llamaste a su casa?

Nabiki volteó a mirar a su hermana que había formulado la inocente pregunta -¡¡KUNO!!- gritó después de un momento -¡Eres una genio, Kasumi!- y de inmediato marcó el número ya habitual para ella.

-Hola Kuno-baby, necesito… No, no, no es por fotos… como te decía quiero… ¡No, no he visto a la chica de coleta!- los nudillos de Nabiki se veían blancos de lo fuerte que presionaba el teléfono –Mira, verás… ¡¡¡Escúchame un poco tarado, necesito encontrar a tu hermana, ES URGENTE!!!

Nodoka, Kasumi, Hinako y Yuka contemplaban boquiabiertas a Nabiki, que seguía hablando por teléfono

-…déjate de toda esa ridícula poesía Kuno-baby que hoy no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Tu hermana está con Akane y temo que la pueda lastimar –Nabiki paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación –Si, ya se que no se llevan- la joven Tendo llevó una mano a su frente, sobándose la sien -No, no puedo esperar hasta que ella regrese a tu casa. Kuno, hay algo que…- Nabiki miró a Nodoka con desesperación, la mujer mordió levemente su labio y asintió -mira Kuno-baby, Akane está… Akane está embarazada- tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído y el resto de la audiencia pudo escuchar los gritos desaforados del kendoista. La media de las Tendo tomó aire para calmarse y luego gritó con toda su fuerza a la bocina -¡¡Después me hablas del honor perdido de mi hermana ahora lo que necesito es que me ayudes a encontrarla!!- notando que Kuno se había callado, o estaría al menos aturdido del grito, continuó -el bebe es de Ranma y tu hermana puede hacer cualquier cosa Kuno-baby, ayúdame a encontrar a Akane. ¡¡No puedes permitir que la lastime y mucho menos la vida de un bebe inocente- Nabiki puso la voz mas melodramática que pudo, jugando su última carta. Sabía lo arraigado que tenía Kuno el sentido del honor y que por más que odiara a Ranma, trataría de proteger a Akane.

Los ojos de Nodoka, Kasumi, Hinako y Yuka estaban en Nabiki mientras la joven escuchaba la contestación de Kuno

-Si, gracias, esperaré tu llamada

Nabiki colgó y se sentó en su cama -Hará lo imposible por ubicarlas y nos dirá tan pronto averigüe algo- sonrió sarcásticamente -También dijo que luego irá a buscar al vil hechicero Saotome para acabar con él.

-¿Tú crees que de verdad nos ayudará?- Kasumi se sentó junto a su hermana, Nabiki asintió.

-Es un tonto, odia a Ranma, pero su sentido del honor no le permitiría que se lastimase a Akane, mucho menos estando embarazada. 

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Junio 2007

* * *

NOTAS: 

**Unma**: Que decir?, particularmente no me gusta los personajes blancos o negros, todos podemos ser buenos, malos, o la infinita cantidad de intermedios entre esos dos estados. La gran mayoría de personajes que suelo usar en estas historias se adaptan a eso.

**Danae**: Esta vez yo sólo diré: El ser humano es un ente demasiado complejo. Mientras más creemos conocer a una persona más nos puede sorprender con actitudes muy distantes a su normal comportamiento.


	8. Capitulo 8

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Unma con la colaboración de Danae

** Capítulo 8**

Akane miraba la vieja casa a la que habían llegado. Una casa común y corriente sin mayor atractivo cuyas paredes algo descascaradas y el jardín algo descuidado nada hacían presagiar lo que se ocultaba en su interior

_ No se podía esperar una clínica reluciente en un lugar donde practican abortos a adolescentes sin que sus padres se enteren._

Sayuri esperaba algo así, lo había visto en varias películas, pero jamás imaginó tener que acompañar a una amiga a una de esas llamadas "clínicas clandestinas", mucho menos a Akane.

_ -_Esta es la dirección

La voz del chofer la sacó de sus pensamientos y automáticamente volteó a ver a Akane, la palidez que mostraba la joven y la forma en que sujetaba la manecilla de la puerta la hicieron estremecer.

-Akane...

La mirada de Akane era de súplica, como si le pidiera que le dijera que hacer o que no hacer, pero Sayuri no se consideraba capaz de esa elección. Aquello era cosa de Akane, solo ella podía decidir que era lo correcto.

-¿Aún quieres enredar a mi Ranma-sama?

Sayuri volteó furiosa hacia Kodachi -¡¡CÁLLATE!! Tú no tienes que decirle nada a Akane

-¿Y quién te crees tú que eres para hablarme así¡¡Ni siquiera tenías que haber venido¡¡Yo podía haber traído por mi misma a esta zorra!!

-No hables así de Akane. Ella no…

La mano de Akane en su brazo la hizo detenerse y al encarar nuevamente a su amiga la vio menear la cabeza -Vamos, Sayuri- eso no le sentó bien, Akane lucía los ojos vidriosos y se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romper en llanto.

-Akane…

Akane intentó sonreír –Sayuri... ¿Por favor?

Sayuri la evaluó por unos instantes sin poder creerse que aquella fuera la Akane que había conocido de tantos años. La chica que tenía frente así lucía quebrada, insegura, en nada similar a su querida amiga. ¿Desde cuando Akane se dejaba insultar¡Y mucho menos por Kodachi! Pero también entendió que en estos momentos el estado emocional de Akane no era el mejor, estaba asustada, se le notaba y era comprensible. Lo que le estaba pasando no era algo para lo que hubiera estado preparada.

El chofer bajó del vehículo y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, las tres jóvenes bajaron en silencio y se acercaron a la entrada de la casa. Kodachi tocó

-¿Quién es?

-Soy la rosa, traigo el paquete

Un hombre les dio la bienvenida, invitándolas a pasar. Kodachi entró primero, seguida de Sayuri, Akane venía tras ella, aferrada a su brazo.

-Muy bien, aquí esta el dinero

Kodachi sacó un fajo de billetes que le entregó al 'médico', luego volteó hacia las chicas

-Ya hice lo suficiente con traerlas hasta aquí y pagar por todo, ustedes verán lo que hacen luego. Si no fuera por mi Ranma-sama…- hizo una pausa y volteó hacia el galeno -Usted ya sabe que hacer

El hombre asintió -Por acá señoritas- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar. Sayuri y Akane intercambiaron miradas y se quedaron en su sitio sin moverse. Kodachi suspiró fastidiada, tenía planeado irse pero al ver que las chicas no se movían decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué esperan?- les dijo y al ver que no se movían empezó a caminar tras el hombre -Apúrense que esto cuesta.

Sayuri quiso decir algo, pero antes de que nada saliese de sus labios Akane la soltó y empezó a caminar silenciosamente. Guardándose todo el malestar, Sayuri empezó a seguir a Akane, después de todo era por ella que tenía que estar allí.

* * *

-¿Aló? Oh, jefe, buenas tardes- Mishito Ujio era chofer de la familia Kuno desde hacía algunos años, primero lo había sido de Tatewaki pero luego había pasado a serlo de Kodachi. Al principio había estado feliz con la idea, la chica era bastante guapa, pero después se había dado cuenta de su error de apreciación y la misión asignada se había convertido en un fastidio, los caprichos y locuras de Kodachi eran insoportables, sin embargo la paga era buena y él no estaba para objetar el trabajo que le asignasen. 

Durante los años de haber servido al joven Kuno había aprendido a conocerlo y si bien lo sabía bastante estúpido, histérico, idiota y playboy no podía dejar de admirar su orgullo y sabía que en el fondo era 'bueno'. Si, Tatewaki Kuno se creía un samurai y, a pesar de todos su defectos, trataba de actuar como tal a tal punto de ser uno de los pocos millonarios que él supiera, abrían su billetera para ayudar a gente que lo necesitase o que emprendía causas irrisorias en su afán de 'luchar por la verdad'. También sabía que podía ser un poco ingenuo y de las muchas veces que aquello le había jugado malas pasadas, suspiró, la diferencia con su hermana era abismal. Kodachi Kuno, por el contrario a Tatewaki, de ingenua no tenía nada… Era maliciosa, inteligente, suspicaz y podía ser brutal cuando hiciera falta. La había visto hacer mil y un cosas con tal de conseguir lo que quería y no le importaba si tenía que dañar a alguien para lograrlo. ¿Escrúpulos? Bah, imposible encontrarlos en ella, es por ello que ahora sentía un poco de lastima por la joven Tendo al saber que al fin Kodachi había conseguido algo que usar contra ella. No era sordo ni estúpido, sabía muy bien que habían ido a hacer en ese lugar y sabía de la aversión que le tenía su jefa a esa joven. Había pasado mucho tiempo escuchando los desvaríos de Kodachi para no saberlo pero, como se repitió a si mismo por enésima vez, él no estaba allí para juzgar, sólo para cumplir su trabajo.

-¿Eh? Si, si jefe… la señorita Tendo está aquí. No, no grite jefe que no lo entiendo. ¿Ah…?- miró hacia la casa y suspiró aliviado, si bien estaba al servicio de Kodachi su jefe era Tatewaki -Si jefe estamos en un mal lugar, tome nota y apúrese…

* * *

-Muy bien, esperen aquí, voy a vaciar los depósitos, luego haremos la intervención. 

Habían llegado a un pequeño cuarto con un par de sillones y algunas revistas sobre una mesa, Kodachi vio el lugar y sonrió satisfecha, aquella zorra no se merecía nada mejor.

-Me retiro, ya nos volveremos a ver Tendo Akane

Y sin decir más salió de la pequeña estancia. Sayuri la vio alejarse y luego volteó hacia Akane que tenía la vista puesta en el piso

-Ven, Akane, vamos a sentarnos un rato.

Akane obedeció y las dos jóvenes se sentaron en uno de los sofás. Sayuri se movía inquieta, mirando de un lado a otro. Desde que Akane les había revelado su embarazo a ella y a Yuka y mucho antes de que Akane siquiera pensase en la 'posibilidad' ella ya se había estado informando de la llamada 'solución rápida'. Desde siempre se había considerado una chica liberal pero al leer sobre los procedimientos y ver algunas de las imágenes se juró a si misma nunca hacer algo así. No sabía si su conciencia se lo perdonaría.

Las imágenes eran horrendas, los métodos crueles eso sin contar todos los riesgos y complicaciones para la madre, una hemorragia, esterilidad… No, definitivamente no haría algo así, pero ella no podía decidir por Akane, después de todo Akane debía de saber lo que estaba haciendo… ¿o no?

-Akane… mmm…

Akane levantó el rostro y fijó su mirada en Sayuri.

-No, nada...

* * *

-Está en el Shuribi- Nabiki cortó la comunicación volteando a ver a las otras mujeres, Kasumi y Hinako se estremecieron con el nombre. Nodoka, aún conociendo la ciudad, no dijo nada. 

-Kuno-baby estaba saliendo para allá pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, esto es cosa de familia

Nodoka asintió.

-Era de esperarse- Hinako miró a Nodoka -es conveniente que vayamos Ud. y yo, no podemos llevar a las chicas allá

-No, yo quiero ir- Nabiki se había puesto de pie pero la mirada de Nodoka la frenó

-No, Nabiki, se que es tu hermana pero también es la prometida de mi hijo, yo la traeré a salvo a casa. Quédate con Kasumi y ten todo listo por si ocurre algún… contratiempo.

Nabiki miró a Nodoka a los ojos por algunos momentos y le sostuvo la mirada, algo pasó entre sus ojos y sin vacilar asintió.

-Esta bien tía. Estaré al pendiente.

Hinako también asintió -Nabiki, consíguenos un taxi de inmediato.

* * *

Sayuri miraba a Akane, sabía que había decidido no intervenir, que sólo estaría allí como apoyo moral y compañía, pero su conciencia le gritaba otra cosa. ¿Y si Akane estaba cometiendo un error¿Y si luego no se perdonaba¿Y si ella misma no se perdonaba por haber dejado que su amiga hiciera algo así sin siquiera intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión? 

-¿Akane…?

-Muy bien señoritas¿Quién es la del…?- el 'médico' nunca terminó esa frase, Akane se puso de pie.

Bien puede ingresar a ese bañito y desnudarse, allí encontrará una bata que puede ponerse.

-Akane asintió y se dirigió a donde le habían indicado. Sayuri se mordió el labio y meneó la cabeza.

Akane ingresó al baño y empezó a desnudarse mecánicamente, plegando sus ropas y dejándolas ordenadamente en una silla. Finalmente desnuda se vio el rostro en el pequeño espejo que colgaba sobre el lavadero, luego desvió la mirada. No quería verse.

Con lentitud tomó una de las batas que colgaba de una percha, una bata descolorida y en algunas zonas raída. Momentáneamente se preguntó cuantas veces habría sido usada para estar en esa condición. Los ojos se le nublaron y las manos le temblaron haciéndole soltar la prenda.

Mientras se agachaba a recogerla vio su ropa cuidadosamente colocada sobre la silla y miró a la prenda que nuevamente tenía en las manos, luego volvió a voltear hacia el espejo, a verse el rostro, como queriendo reconocer a la chica que veía en el reflejo.

Una repentina corriente de aire le recordó su desnudez y bajó la mirada, a verse a si misma, a su cuerpo hasta que su vista se posó en su vientre, plano aún… y lentamente, muy lentamente llevó una mano a aquel sitio, tocándolo casi con temor. Allí reposaba su hijo, de ella y de Ranma.

Y por primera vez el pensamiento le caló hondo

-Mi hijo…

La palabra la pronunció con incertidumbre, casi vacilante. Hasta ese momento había pensado en el embarazo, en el error, pero nunca había asimilado la palabra en si

-Mi hijo- dijo con más certidumbre esta vez -Mi bebe- y rió, rió sin saber de que reía, rió de la situación en que se encontraba, rió hasta que las lágrimas caían incontenibles de sus ojos.

-¿Akane?

Sayuri entró al baño, asustada por las risas que oía y la encontró allí, desnuda, riendo a carcajadas y llorando a mares. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó –tranquila, amiga

Akane se aferró a Sayuri como lo hace un náufrago a un salvavidas.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo, Sayuri?

-Tranquila, Akane, tranquila, todo estará bien

Sayuri no sabía que hacer, Akane estaba casi histérica y eso la estaba asustando. Como hubiera deseado que estuviera allí su mamá o alguien que le dijera que debía de hacer en esa situación. Sólo abrazó más fuerte a su amiga, permitiéndole desahogarse. Un toque en la puerta del baño las interrumpió.

-Señoritas, ya podemos empezar…

* * *

-¿Están seguras de querer ir allí, señoras?- el taxista miraba por el espejo retrovisor a las dos mujeres que transportaba. Conocía el lugar y le era inusual conducir a señoras tan decentes como le parecían aquellas dos mujeres a un sitio así. –No es lugar para dos damas como ustedes, señoras¿Están seguras que desean ir allí? 

-No nos queda más remedio señor ¿Podría acelerar? Mi hija…

Nodoka calló y el taxista aumentó la velocidad mientras meneaba la cabeza. El Shuribi era conocido como el barrio del vicio, drogas, prostitutas, armas… entre otras cosas, definitivamente no era un buen lugar para ir de paseo. Miró nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor, el rostro de angustia que vio por el le habló más que mil palabras.

-Tengo un arma en la guantera, traten de hacer rápido lo que tengan que hacer. Las esperaré.

* * *

El taxi estacionó frente a la dirección indicada. Nodoka y Hinako bajaron y se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa. El taxista sacó el revolver y se lo puso sobre las piernas, sin apagar el motor, tal vez necesitarían una huida rápida. 

Nodoka golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta, Hinako a su lado. Luego de un minuto que se le hizo eterno alguien le abrió, sólo el espacio de una rendija y pudo ver una fracción de rostro.

-¿Desea algo?- le preguntó la voz de un hombre

-A mi hija

-Aquí no hay nadie más que yo

La madre de Ranma sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho

-Por favor, es un poco mas baja que yo, diecisiete años, pelo azulado, ojos marrones, bonita…

Hubo otro desesperante momento de silencio. Nodoka jamás sintió el peso de sus años como en esos momentos. Finalmente el hombre las dejó pasar.

-Allá, en ese cuarto- les dijo mientras señalaba una habitación.

Nodoka y Hinako se abalanzaron hacia donde les había señalado y en medio de su prisa pudieron escuchar unas amortiguadas palabras

- Ya, Akane, ya pasó todo, ya está.

Sin perder más tiempo abrieron la puerta encontrándose con un cuadro nada alentador. Akane estaba semidesnuda, llorando en una silla, Sayuri a su lado tratando de consolarla

-¡OH NO! Llegamos tarde…

El ruido brusco sobresaltó a las dos chicas, más aún al ver a las mujeres que habían ingresado.

-Tía Nodoka, sensei Hinako…

Akane no se podía creer lo que veía, todo el peso de sus acciones cayó sobre ella y se desplomó al piso, llorando mientras se envolvía en posición fetal –Lo siento, lo siento…- repetía una y otra vez.

Nodoka e Hinako la miraron por unos instantes sin saber como reaccionar, habían llegado tarde… tarde. Sayuri se agachó a tratar de incorporar a su amiga, lágrimas también en sus ojos. Tomando aire tratando de darse valor volteó hacia las mujeres

-No pasó nada, no se atrevió... Llora por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer- les dijo y sujetando fuertemente a Akane se puso a llorar con ella. 

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Julio 2007

* * *

NOTAS: 

**Unma**: Sobre Hinako… y los personajes secundarios tienen mucha influencia, son los que moldean el camino para los personajes principales, y si miramos a nuestro derredor, veremos multitud de personajes que con apariciones secundarias, alegran, facilitan o por el contrario, arruinan nuestro día. Incluso, a veces nos salvan. Así que muy probablemente, que en el futuro vean a más "secus" en secuencias importantes… .

**Danae**: Yo sólo se, que no se nada.


	9. Capitulo 9

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Unma con la colaboración de Danae

**Capítulo 9**

Kasumi servía un poco de te a su padre y a Genma que jugaban una partida de shoji, hacía poco habían regresado los dos de una de sus salidas, ignorantes de todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Nabiki y Yuka permanecían en la estancia, a la espera del regreso de Nodoka y de tener noticias de Akane. Habían preferido no mencionarle nada a los dos hombres para evitar una conmoción mayor, bastante tenían con la angustia de la espera. Ya había pasado más de una hora que Nodoka había partido con Hinako y desde entonces no habían recibido noticias. Finalmente y tras lo que pareció una eternidad para las tres chicas que esperaban en el dojo, Akane, de la mano de Sayuri, entró a la casa seguida de Nodoka y Hinako.

Apenas las vio Yuka corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigas y las abrazó.

-Nosotras ya nos retiramos- Hinako se dirigió a la puerta y esperó, Yuka y Sayuri se separaron de Akane –todo estará bien- le dijo la última dándole un apretón en la mano y luego abandonaron la casa junto a la maestra, dejando privacidad a la familia.

Akane estaba sumamente pálida, con los ojos hinchados del llanto y Nabiki y Kasumi no sabían que pensar de todo eso, temían preguntar. Nodoka volteó hacia ellas -No pasó nada- les dijo arrancando un suspiro de alivio de las hermanas, luego se acercó a Akane con paso firme y sin decir más la abofeteó.

Nabiki y Kasumi cerraron los ojos sin decir nada, ambas pensando que tal vez hubieran hecho lo mismo. Soun y Genma, que hasta ese entonces habían observado todo desde la distancia sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba acostumbrados a las rarezas de Nerima, se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-PERO NODOKA¡¿POR QUÉ LE PEGA?!- Soun no entendía porque la esposa de su amigo, tan amable siempre con sus hijas, ahora golpeaba a la menor sin causa aparente.

-¡¡Porque casi mata a mi nieto!!

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento en la casa Tendo mientras las palabras penetraban en las adormecidas mentes de los patriarcas de las escuelas Tendo y Saotome

_¿Nieto?_

Soun fue el primero en reaccionar, volteando hacia su amigo.

-¿Nieto¡Saotome!

Genma despertó de su ensoñación, encarando a Soun

-¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

Una sonrisa se empezó a formar en el rostro de los hombres. Genma asintió mientras gritaba a voz de cuello

-¡¡QUE LAS ESCUELAS POR FIN ESTARAN UNIDAS!!

Y el pandemonium se desató en aquel lugar. Los dos hombres se abrazaron y se pusieron a brincar. Nodoka, contagiada de la euforia de los dos hombres y con lágrimas en los ojos, olvidó lo que Akane estuvo a punto de hacer y empezó a proclamar lo 'varonil' que era su hijo. Todo esto ante la atónita mirada de Kasumi y Nabiki y de una boquiabierta Akane que se esperaba cualquier cosa, gritos y regaños, menos lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

-¿QUE DIABLOS CREISTE QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?

El grito de Nabiki, dirigido a Akane, hizo que esta se acobardara y detuvo la algarabía de sus padres.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así sin decirme¡¡Te pudo pasar cualquier cosa!!

Akane buscó refugio en la mirada de Kasumi, pero se encontró con unos ojos tristes que la miraban con… ¿decepción?

-¿Por qué¿Acaso no te guié bien¿Fui un mal ejemplo¿Qué va a pasar con la escuela? Eres tan joven… ¿Qué pasó, Akane, por qué?

Akane empezó a temblar, hubiera preferido un golpe, o gritos¡Todo! Excepto ver la decepción en los ojos de su hermana mayor, que había sido como una madre para ella.

-Lo siento, Kasumi, lo siento.

La mirada de Kasumi se dulcificó y suavemente abrazó a su hermanita.

-Tranquila, Akane, no llores ya está hecho, yo sólo estoy preocupada por ti- le dijo mientras la mecía y acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Yo no se que nos pasó, esa vez nosotros…

Entre apagados sollozos y al amparo del abrazo de su hermana Akane lo explicó todo: lo de la ebriedad, lo del honor, la partida de Ranma, el descubrir su embarazo, el miedo, la vergüenza… y finalmente lo de Kodachi.

Los tres adultos permanecían en silencio, dos de ellos avergonzados de su comportamiento al ver que dos adolescentes reaccionaban mejor ante las circunstancias y el otro convertido en panda y aún escribiendo vivas en unos cartelitos de madera.

Akane terminó su relato y se separó lo suficiente de su hermana para poder verla a la cara.

-Kasumi¿Me perdonas?

Kasumi negó con la cabeza

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Akane, todos cometemos errores. No te voy a mentir, no estoy muy contenta por como pasaron las cosas pero te ayudaré en todo lo que este a mi alcance, después de todo eres mi hermanita.

Akane sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su hermana -Gracias, Kasumi- le dijo y la soltó, luego volteó hacia Nabiki.

-Lo siento, Nabiki, no sabía que hacer, no estaba pensando.

Nabiki resopló

-Eso se nota, Akane- le dijo con dureza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Akane se respingó pero continuó, sabiendo que su hermana tenía razón de estar tan enojada.

-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Nabiki suspiró y, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, abrazó a Akane -Tonta, no sabes el susto que me has hecho pasar- y bajando la voz le susurró al oído -tienes que saber que ante todo esta mi familia y que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes… pero si se lo dices a alguien te cobraré con creces- sin decir más la soltó y guiñó un ojo. Akane sonrió -Gracias.

Nodoka se acercó finalmente a la adolescente. ¿Cómo había podido reaccionar tan infantilmente alabando la 'virilidad' de su hijo¡Últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Genma y empezaba a comportarse como él! Durante el intercambio de palabras entre las hermanas había tenido tiempo para meditar y reflexionar, Akane era aún una chiquilla, y los tiempos habían cambiado, quizá en su época era buen visto tener a los hijos a temprana edad, pero no en la actualidad, chicos y chicas tenían tanto que hacer en la vida, miles de posibilidades, un hijo no facilitaba en nada las cosas, era obvio que Akane debiera de estar asustada, mucho mas con la partida de Ranma. Avergonzada por sus acciones lentamente tomó las manos de Akane entre las suyas.

-Lamento haberme portando como lo hice, hija, de verdad lo siento.

Akane asintió –yo también lamento lo que estuve a punto de hacer, no sabes cuanto tía.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que estuvo a punto de matar a su propio bebe -estaba tan asustada, no sabía que pensar... y luego cuando Kodachi me dijo que quería atrapar a Ranma, yo...

Nodoka endureció la mirada y tomó el rostro de Akane entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-Escúchame, Akane, a partir de ahora tu bebe es lo único que debe importarte, nosotros te vamos ayudar, somos tu familia. Además yo se que mi hijo te quiere.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la menor de las Tendo -yo lo quiero tía pero él…, si él… ¿Por qué no vuelve?

La madre de Ranma secó las lágrimas y abrazó a la joven.

-Tranquila, Akane, llorar no le hace bien al bebe. Ranma volverá, estoy segura que lo hará y será un buen padre para tu hijo.

-¿Tú crees que querrá al bebe?

Nodoka asintió -Akane, tú conoces a mi hijo ¿no?

-Si

-Entonces¿Puedes decirme si Ranma quiere a su padre¿O me quiere a mi?

Akane se separó un poco de Nodoka y volteó a ver hacia el panda que jugaba con una llanta vieja, luego a la mujer que tenía al frente.

-Si

Respondió con seguridad. Nodoka sonrió -Yo también lo creo, Akane. Ranma aún quiere a su padre pese a todo lo que le hizo pasar. ¿Cómo no querría a su propio hijo?

El rostro de Akane se iluminó, esperanza floreciendo en ella.

-Pero él no sabe... yo no se si quería un bebe ahora...

-¿Y tú querías un bebe, Akane?

La joven negó con la cabeza. Nodoka continuó

-Y ahora, después de lo que pasó¿Qué piensas?

-Es mi bebe

Respondió Akane con simplicidad, como si eso resolviera todo. Nodoka asintió -tuyo y de Ranma

Akane sonrió.

-Y ahora, cariño, ya no más secretos. Una futura madre debe cuidarse y ser cuidada ¿Entiendes? Y de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.

Soun, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen se acercó lentamente a su hija. Akane volteó hacia su padre.

-¿Papi?

Soun la abrazó

-Mi bebe… va a ser mamá...

Nabiki observaba la escena sonriendo, sintiendo un alivio total -Que bien, ya me estaba volviendo loca de llevarlo todo yo sola

Y por esa noche, todo estuvo en paz en el dojo Tendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente y a pesar del consejo de Kasumi de quedarse en casa, Akane insistió en ir a la escuela. Había dormido poco, los recuerdos de lo que había estado a punto de hacer la persiguieron en sus sueños, sin embargo, ahora despierta, se sentía aliviada de saber que su familia ya sabía del embarazo y que la apoyaban así que con esa seguridad caminaba al lado de su hermana. 

Como siempre habían salido temprano y andaban tranquilamente, pero a medida que se acercaban al Furinkan entre el resto del alumnado, notaron algo.

-¿Por qué nos miran así?

Como respuesta a su interrogante el celular de Nabiki empezó a sonar y la joven contestó.

-¿Si?

Algo le fue dicho y Akane observó como su hermana se endurecía y apretaba tan fuerte el teléfono que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Entiendo, gracias.

-¿Qué pasa, Nabiki?

-Tenemos que volver a casa, Akane

-Pero que sucede

-Ya lo saben

Nabiki dio media vuelta y tomó la mano de su hermana maldiciendo por lo bajo su falta de previsión, debió intuir que algo así pasaría.

-Tenemos que apurarnos, Akane. Es peligroso que estés aquí.

Akane palideció pero asintió. No habían dado dos pasos cuando Ukyo apareció cerrándoles el paso, parecía enojada, triste, sorprendida.

-¿Es verdad, Akane?

Akane se mordió el labio sin saber que responder. Su secreto había sido descubierto y aunque temía las habladurías que se desatarían, más temía la reacción de las otras prometidas.

-Jojojojo ¿Qué hace aquí la zorra de Nerima¿No deberías de estar descansando y recuperándote… asesina?

Nabiki sintió su sangre hervir al ver allí a Kodachi, las cosas empezaban a explicarse.

-No llames así a mi hermana

-¿Y como debería llamarla entonces? Un bastardo sin padre al que abortó ayer. Puta y asesina…

El alboroto había llamado la atención de más estudiantes que ahora se congregaron alrededor de las jóvenes. Un cuchicheo se dejó escuchar entre el alumnado y Nabiki sonrió friamente, la reina del hielo volvía a estar en su terreno.

-¿Con que ese era tu plan, no? Intentar hacerla abortar para luego contarles a todos y que la despreciasen. Muy inteligente, muy inteligente, al parecer estabas tan encantada festejando que ni viste a tu hermano- Nabiki sonrió sabiendo las cartas con las que jugaba -Sólo que hay un pequeño detalle que se te escapó...- Nabiki hizo una pausa, sacando lustre a sus uñas en la chaqueta de su uniforme, luego clavó su vista en Kodachi sacando el as bajo la manga –mi hermana no abortó, ella no es como tú y tendrá al hijo de RANMA

Nabiki se aseguró de nombrar claramente el nombre del padre de su sobrino para que no quedara ninguna duda de quien era. El murmullo creció y la rosa negra perdió su sonrisa.

El rostro de Kodachi se transformó por la furia, un horrible gesto deformando sus facciones. Su plan no había funcionado, y si no podía evitar que ese bebe naciera por las buenas entonces…

Con velocidad lanzó su ataque, piedras saltaron del hueco que ahora existía en el pavimento, donde momentos antes había estado Akane, lugar a donde había alcanzado la cinta de gimnasia que enarbolaba Kodachi.

Nabiki saltó en defensa de su hermana, interponiéndose entre ella y la rosa negra... mala idea. Nabiki no era rival para Kodachi y aterrizó contra unos árboles ubicados a un lado de la vía.

-¡¡Nabiki!!

Akane miró horrorizada la caída forma de su hermana, pero no tuvo tiempo de auxiliarla pues de inmediato se encontró esquivando mas ataques de la rosa negra. Varios de sus compañeros intentaron facilitarle la huída, tratando de obstaculizar a Kodachi, pero sus esfuerzos parecían vanos. Kodachi estaba decidida a todo y pasaba sobre cualquiera que se le pusiera al frente.

-No voy a dejar que engatuses a mi Ranma-sama

Akane continuó retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con una pared. No le quedaba más que pelear, ya no podía seguir huyendo.

Kodachi se relamió, la golpearía y con eso ocasionaría el aborto, su Ranma-sama se lo agradecería. Con una sonrisa de anticipación saltó hacia delante... para encontrarse con Ukyo al frente.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

La chef permanecía en guardia, su espátula de combate en lo alto, bloqueando la cinta de gimnasia. Kodachi sonrió, no sólo haría pedazos a una de sus rivales, sino a dos.

-¡Las haré trizas a ambas!

Con la ayuda de su cinta levantó una pesada roca y la lanzó hacia la cabeza de Akane, siendo interceptada por la espátula, rápidamente re-direccionó su blanco hacia el vientre, Akane logró esquivar a duras penas.

_¡Maldición, es rápida¡¡Y esta peleando en serio!!_

Ukyo lo notó y reajustó su guardia, dispuesta a dar la mejor pelea, aún sabiendo que protegía a Akane

_Y al hijo de Ranma_

Agitó la cabeza espantando esos pensamientos, ya habría tiempo luego para pensar en ello. Concentrándose en la pelea calculó sus movimientos y lanzó a su vez su ataque girando su espátula por sobre su cabeza para descargarla con furia sobre la chica Kuno quien esquivó con un giro de cuerpo aprovechando el impulso para mecer nuevamente la roca asestándole a Ukyo en el hombro.

Kuonji intentó girar para caer de pie, con tan mala suerte que se torció el tobillo en el proceso, terminando sentada entre el gentío, sin poder evitar un grito de dolor.

Kodachi sonrió al verla intentar ponerse de pie y hacerlo solo gracias al apoyo de su espátula. Con Ukyo lesionada y Akane obviamente rehusando el combate por el embarazo, la pelea estaba ganada, las tenía prácticamente en bandeja de plata. Dejando a Ukyo momentáneamente de lado, se concentró en la menor de las Tendo. Akane la miraba horrorizada, sabía el riesgo que corrían ella y su bebe. Se puso en guardia, tenía que luchar, tenía que defenderse.

Kodachi se aprestó a atacar, hizo girar la cinta y la roca, segura de su victoria final. Sólo un poco más y su Ranma-sama sería libre. Sin esperar más tiró de la cinta, con el objetivo de lanzarle la roca a Akane, pero algo impidió que esta se moviera. Furiosa volteó a ver el motivo de la interrupción, encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba ver bajo aquellas circunstancias.

-¿¿SHAMPOO??

La exuberante chica de pelo violáceo había logrado atrapar la piedra en el aire con una sola mano. La aparente calma que mostraba contrarrestaba con su postura, no tan erguida como siempre, con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, impidiendo leer en ellos y el casi imperceptible temblor en su voz.

-Dejar chica violenta del mazo

Kodachi no lo podía creer, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane… todas allí, todas a su merced

-¿Tú también¿No me digas que estas de parte de esa?- preguntó la rosa negra mientras señalaba a Akane. Shampoo no respondió. Kodachi sonrió.

-¿Entonces estas aquí para acabar con ella también?

Kodachi dio un paso en dirección a Akane, Ukyo intentó interponerse entre ambas, sosteniéndose a duras penas en su espátula mientras que el resto de compañeros de Akane levantaba algunas piedras dispuestos a intentar defender a la chica de algún modo.

-Patéticos- la rosa negra tiró nuevamente de la cinta, pero esta no se movió. Girando vio que Shampoo no había soltado su agarre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Shampoo hizo reventar la roca que sostenía en la mano

-Shampoo decir que dejar a chica violenta del mazo en paz.

Esto no estaba en los planes de Kodachi, una cosa eran Akane y Ukyo, ahora debilitadas, y otra cosa era enfrentarse a la fiera amazonas que tenía al frente.

-¿NO ENTIENDES IDIOTA?- la rosa negra parecía perder sus nervios –¡¡ESA ZORRA ESTA EMBARAZADA!!

Shampoo no se inmutó ni cesó de mirar a Kodachi

-Shampoo saber

Akane se estremeció y palideció. Primero Kodachi, ahora Shampoo... No habría forma de salir bien de eso, lo sabía.

Kodachi tiró de su cinta, tratando de soltarla del agarre de la amazona, encontrando que aquello era imposible.

-Bien, no necesito de eso

Sin decir más soltó la cinta y se lanzó directamente hacia Akane. La chica Tendo colocó las manos sobre su vientre y se encorvó, buscando proteger de algún modo a su bebe, aún con su cuerpo, pero el golpe no llegó.

-¿QUE HACES?

Akane levantó la vista y se encontró con la espalda de Shampoo. Ukyo, a su lado, también miraba asombrada a la amazona.

-Shampoo decir que tu irte

La amazona tomó uno de sus bomboris y de un solo golpe mandó a volar a la gimnasta. Un grito de alegría se elevó entre todos al ver desaparecer a Kodachi a la distancia, clamor que se silenció cuando Shampoo volteó hacia Akane quien se había vuelto a poner de pie.

Nabiki, ayudada por otros estudiantes, había logrado incorporarse y maquinaba que poder hacer en esa situación para ayudar a su hermana

_¿Dónde están los hombres cuando se les necesita? Ranma... Ryoga... Kuno..._

Agitó la cabeza, realmente debía de estar desesperada como para pensar en el rayo azul. El tiempo se le acababa y no lograba encontrar una salida al problema.

-Shampoo, no.

Ukyo se había interpuesto entre Akane y la amazona, ya un poco más repuesta de la pelea. Shampoo se detuvo a tres pasos de ellas.

-Shampoo hablar con chica violenta del mazo.

-Es Akane.

Akane salió de detrás de Ukyo y se paró al lado de la chef, encarando a la amazona.

-¿Ser verdad¿Ser hijo de Ranma?

Akane miró a Shampoo a los ojos, notando la tristeza y enojo que de ellos se desprendía, sólo asintió quedamente

-Si, es verdad.

Silencio…

La amazona cerró los ojos y se la podía ver temblar. Los segundos pasaron lentamente para todos mientras observaban boquiabiertos como Shampoo apretaba el puño, descargaba un golpe... y lo detenía a milímetros del rostro de Akane.

Manteniendo esa posición, con el brazo completamente extendido, Shampoo barrió con la mirada a la peliazul. Akane se encontraba con el rostro de lado, completamente al descubierto y sus manos se encontraban protegiendo únicamente su vientre, a su bebe. La amazona giró y se retiró lentamente sin hablar, sin mirar atrás, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido, incluso a Akane

-Shampoo...

* * *

-¿La perdonaste? 

Ukyo había aprendido que, subir a un árbol con un tobillo tan maltrecho como el suyo, no era buena idea. Un par de rasguños y una uña quebrada confirmaban el hecho.

Lentamente se sentó al lado de quien fuera una de sus anteriores rivales, comprobando que la rama sostendría el peso de las dos y simplemente esperó. Shampoo, que era la persona por quien había hecho el esfuerzo, no respondió de inmediato, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Ukyo se mordió el labio y miró hacia el cielo.

-Estar embarazada

-Aja- Ukyo habló sin bajar la mirada. Shampoo suspiró.

-Ley amazona obligar a Shampoo a defender Akane. Amazonas creer que nada ser más importante que embarazadas.

Ukyo asintió con la cabeza y finalmente fijó su vista en Shampoo.

-Pensé que la golpearías.

-Shampoo desear hacerlo

Ukyo suspiró tristemente y desvió la mirada hacia abajo, mientras mecía suavemente el único pie que tenía sano

-Entonces lo perdimos ¿verdad?

La joven amazona sonrió

-Luego de nacer bebe Shampoo poder desafiar Akane, poder reclamar esposo e hijo.

Ukyo tuvo que sostenerse para no caer de la rama. Era obvio, debería de haberlo supuesto. Bueno, al menos habría unos meses de tregua…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Julio 2007

* * *

NOTAS: 

**Unma**: A veces el "día después" puede ser peor. Mas aun si tenemos a alguien que intenta arruinarnos. Lo de Shampoo? Viniendo de una sociedad tribal donde lo principal son las mujeres y madres, da para su personaje.

Ranma, Ranma… quien es ese Ranma? Oh, el chico que tiene que volver en algún momento…

**Danae**: Jijiji, bueno, ahora ya se sabe el 'gran secreto' y ya vimos como ha sido tomado de momento por nuestros personajes... solo nos falta la otra pieza clave del fic... Sip, nuestro desaparecido futuro padre... ¿Cómo recibirá la noticia? De hecho, yo ya lo se... Ustedes tendrán que esperar aún, lero lero, P (privilegios de ser editora).


	10. Capitulo 10

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Unma con la colaboración de Danae

**Capítulo 10**

Musha-shugyo

Afilar habilidades, perfeccionar destrezas, encontrarse con si mismo… Ese era el objetivo principal de un practicante de Musha-shugyo.

Y en ese sentido, quien viera a ese Ranma flaco, descuidado, con barba de ya un par de meses avanzada, ojos hundidos, ropa sucia y algo deshilachada y a esa Yurika con el pelo opaco, una figura que una modelo anoréxica envidiaría, y con los huesos de los pómulos tan visibles que se podría estudiar anatomía en ellos, chasquearía sus dedos y diría "He allí dos ejemplos de estudiantes dedicados"... pero no podría estar más equivocado, aquellos 'ejemplos de estudiantes dedicados', aquellos que sólo debían de estar concentrados en la mejora de las artes no podrían tener sus pensamientos más lejos de ello, hecho que se palpaba en los suspiros que escapaban a cada instante de sus labios y en aquella intranquilidad cada vez mas notoria.

_Un verdadero fracaso_ –pensó Ranma, quien no podría dejar de pensar en Akane, y ya no eran aquellos recuerdos eróticos de los primeros meses, aquellos que su cuerpo evocaba por el placer que aquello causaba, no, ahora era algo más.

La extrañaba, más de lo que quería admitir. Se le cruzaba en la mente de mil maneras: caminando, hablándole, ayudándole, practicando, gritándole, golpeándole¡COCINANDO!, Ranma se estremeció, _algo debe de estar pasando para que extrañe eso… las algas y salchichas me deben de estar minando el cerebro_.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y los talló, luego bajó los dedos acariciando la barba adquirida, un poco áspera al toque ¿Qué pensaría Akane de verlo así¿Le gustaría? Agitó la cabeza tratando de desprenderse de esos pensamientos… ¿Desde cuando le interesaba la opinión que Akane tuviese de su físico?

Un suspiro irrumpió sus pensamientos y girando vio a Yurika recostada en la nieve, con el brazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos y la mano izquierda creando patrones en la nieve.

-¿Cuándo se considera un fracaso un Musha-shugyo?

La pregunta le hizo sonreír tristemente, Yurika parecía leerle los pensamientos. Imitando a su acompañante, se recostó también.

-No lo se, nunca me costó tanto encontrar una respuesta.

La chica lo miró, imitando su triste sonrisa.

-¿Hace cuanto me dijiste que partiste¿Tres meses?

Ranma asintió y suspiró lánguidamente, el tiempo parecía escurrírsele entre los dedos rápidamente pero sin traerle respuestas

-¿Y extrañas tu casa?

-Si

La respuesta fue automática e irreflexiva, lo cual lo sorprendió._Mi casa, mi hogar, el lugar al cual regresar, el lugar donde había gente esperándome, gente que me quiere… y a dónde está ella._

-Mmm ¿Y qué es tan difícil que aún no le puedas encontrar una respuesta?

Ranma la miró, un poco extrañado de aquella conversación, hacía un mes que había conocido a Yurika, y hasta ese momento jamás habían tenido una conversación tan personal. Cierto era que conversaban, y hasta podría decirse que se habían vuelto amigos ya que, cada vez que se encontraban, siempre parecían ponerse de acuerdo en lo que sea, desde buscar leña, hasta la elección del lugar para acampar… Sin contar que estaban compartiendo la tienda de campaña.

Ranma no sabía que pensar de todo ello, no era lo habitual, pero cada que llegaba la noche trataba de mantener su cabeza en blanco y no darle mayores vueltas al asunto. Era cierto que su cuerpo había despertado a un nuevo mundo, pero no era a Yurika a quien reclamaba.

-¿Ranma?

Giró y se topó con los ojos de Yurika que lo miraban interrogantes, aquella misma expresión que vio en los de Akane aquel día -_Respóndeme Ranma… ¿Me quieres?-_

Agitó la cabeza, la pregunta que tanto temía responder, cuya respuesta aún lo tenía atado a aquel Musha-shugyo que cada vez se volvía más tormento.

-Honor...

-¿Honor¿Tanto te cuesta decidir una cuestión de honor? Pensé que las cuestiones de honor eran las más fáciles de decidir, el honor dicta y se hace, es bastante simple.

Ranma suspiró, ese había sido su pensamiento desde hace mucho, las cosas que por honor debía de cumplir siempre habían estado en la cima de sus prioridades, y sin embargo ahora…

-Si, pero es que ella…

Calló, como siempre calló al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más, hablar de si, y de ella siempre le hacía sentir vulnerable.

-Así que hay una ella, ahora todo tiene más sentido- Yurika se sentó, miró por unos segundos a Ranma y luego desvió su vista al frente, concentrándose en algún punto en el infinito.

-El honor y el amor riman, pero no siempre van de la mano. A veces el honor puede matar al amor al igual que el deshonor.

Había amargura en sus palabras y su tono de voz destilaba dolor. Ranma no se atrevía a preguntar, curiosidad y cautela guerreando en su interior, intuía que ella quería decirle algo pero eso tal vez lo comprometería a… ¡Quien sabe! Las mujeres eran un mundo aparte, un terreno inhóspito al cual aún tenía temor a acceder, Yurika no era diferente.

Para su suerte y decepción, ella calló y la vio limpiarse una lágrima traicionera. Ranma abrió la boca para preguntar pero se obligó a contenerse, inseguro de que hacer. La joven notó esto y fingiendo una sonrisa volvió a adoptar una posición de loto, cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo y cerró sus párpados.

-Tonterías mías, no me hagas caso¿continuamos?

Ranma la contempló, viéndola como a una igual. Yurika podía tener un problema tal vez tan grande como el suyo, y la sentía en la misma necesidad suya de contarlo, compartirlo… pero al igual que él, cerrada a expresarlo.

_¿Y no es lo que querías, cobarde? Silencio, encierro, preguntas… porque en todo este tiempo, no has hallado ni una mísera respuesta…_

Ranma se puso de pie, se sacudió la nieve que había caído sobre el, y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

-Voy a buscar leña.

Yurika no se movió, Ranma no dijo más.

* * *

La tarde pasó rápidamente, Yurika había logrado atrapar un conejo y, entre su preparación y degustación, lograron disipar un poco sus dilemas personales. Ranma tuvo que reconocer que Yurika cocinaba muy bien, casi tan bien como su madre o Kasumi. 

Al terminar la cena se dirigieron a la pequeña tienda que compartían, satisfechos y de muy buen humor. Ranma apagó la lámpara que les proveía luz y se acomodó aprestándose a dormir

-Cocinas muy bien

-Gracias, traté de prepararlo lo mejor con las pocas cosas que teníamos. Si hubiéramos tenido más especias creo que hubiera quedado mejor- Yurika respondió animadamente, halagada por el comentario de Ranma

-¿Quién te enseñó a preparar así el conejo? Tenía un sabor diferente

El silencio respondió a su pregunta lo cual lo dejó un poco descolocado

-¿Yurika?

Nada… ya extendía una mano para encender la lámpara cuando un leve sonido llamó su atención. Sus sentidos se concentraron en ello logrando escuchar más ruidos semejantes que provenían de la chica en cuestión, ruidos que ahora podía determinar eran sollozos. _¿Está llorando?_

Rápidamente retiró la mano de la lámpara y trató de ignorar lo que había oído. Cerró sus ojos en un desesperado intento de conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible, ahora los suaves sollozos de la chica parecían amplificados en sus oídos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Yurika?

Sin poder evitarlo la pregunta escapó de sus labios. Yurika no contestó de inmediato, su llanto fue menguando hasta que un largo silencio se instaló entre ellos, Ranma no sabía que hacer, estas situaciones siempre le habían sido complicadas pero esta vez no tenía a donde huir, sólo le quedaba esperar.

-Él me dejó.

La respuesta fue corta, nada que él hubiera estado esperando, ni no esperando, simplemente no sabía que hacer de todo aquello. Nuevamente estaba impotente ante el dolor de una mujer, sin nada que poder resolver con puños o a golpes.

-¿Él te dejó?

Repitió autónomamente, sin comprender del todo la situación

-Si, me dejó, me dejó como se deja un zapato viejo que ya no sirve. Me dejó después de jugar con mis sentimientos como le dio la gana. Simplemente me dejó.

-Tal vez regrese…

Ranma no sabía lo que decía, sólo sentía que algo tenía que hablar. Yurika soltó una amarga risa mezclada con un sollozo.

-Nunca se fue, Ranma, él esta en casa, en SU casa¿No ves que soy yo la que está en este viaje?

-Pero tú dijiste…

-No todos tienen que viajar para dejarte…

Ranma no sabía que más decir, buscó en su mente por algún comentario inteligente que hacer pero no encontró nada.

-Ranma, él me usó, me entregué en cuerpo y alma porque lo amaba… ¿Y sabes lo que hizo él? Corrió a contárselo a sus amigos, a decirle lo fácil que era yo. Lo odio, lo odio mucho… pero aún así una parte de mi lo sigue amando, creo que es por eso que aún no puedo volver.

Ranma sintió pena, ella lo había dado todo por amor y la habían traicionado, la habían engañado. Ese idiota merecía que alguien le diera una buena paliza, que le enseñaran a como tratar a una chica, que…

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

La pregunta lo alteró, era su turno, lo sabía y aún así se le hacía muy difícil responder. Su mente buscó una respuesta sencilla, pero la situación no lo permitía, Yurika, Akane, las dos se habían entregado a un hombre, y ambas estaban ahora… ¿solas¿Akane estaba sola¿Akane estaba como Yurika? Se estremeció, por primera vez pensando en como estaría Akane después de su partida, después de esos largos tres meses

-Porque tal vez hice lo mismo que ese chico.

El movimiento proveniente a su lado le indicó que Yurika se había incorporado y un momento después tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la luminosidad de la lámpara. Se sintió avergonzado ante esa chica, desprotegido de todas las barreras que hasta ese momento había levantado. Era más sencillo hablarle a la oscuridad, cuando no tenía que dar cara por sus acciones.

-¿Qué?- Yurika sonaba sorprendida –Tú no das el tipo, él hablaba bien, era seductor, inteligente y un completo truhán, al menos tú pareces buena persona y me dijiste que estas aquí tratando de cumplir con el honor. Por lo general las personas honorables tratan de hacer lo correcto.

Ranma respiró profundamente, sintiendo un gran peso volar de sus hombros. Las primeras palabras habían sido dichas y aquello le dio la fuerza para afrontar lo que viniera. Armándose de valor abrió los ojos y encaró a Yurika, le contaría su historia desde el principio, desde que un chico y una chica decidieron probar el sake por primera vez, hasta que escapó por una ventana a buscar la respuesta que ella le pedía…

* * *

-¿Y no pudiste decirle que la amabas?- el rostro de Yurika mostraba su perplejidad ante el tema. Ranma lo notó y tuvo la necesidad de escapar de aquella mirada. Nuevamente se sintió perdido de palabras, sin saber como expresarse o que hacer para hacerle entender a aquella chica la complejidad del asunto. 

-Es que… yo… no se… amar es… no lo se… el amor es de débiles…

-¿QUEEEEEEEE¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?

Ranma no pudo aguantar esa mirada cargada de enojo y tuvo que bajar la suya.

-No es masculino

-JA. ¿Entonces que hacemos con todas esas leyendas clásicas donde los héroes arriesgan su vida por el ser amado? Hombres y mujeres que mueren por la persona que aman… El amor no se trata de masculino o femenino, Ranma, se trata de querer y ser querido, de necesitar y que te necesiten, de proteger y que te protejan, de desear y ser deseado… se trata de todo, no solo de una cosa.

Ranma calló nuevamente, asombrado de verla hablar tan ardorosamente cuando tan sólo hace unos minutos la había oído llorar tan penosamente por un amor traicionero.

Yurika guardó silencio esperando alguna contestación, pero Ranma se mantuvo callado, mirando al suelo. La joven empezó a analizar sus palabras "debilidad", "masculinidad" conceptos de un machismo implantado en la mente del joven, tal vez desde hace mucho tiempo y por lo tanto difíciles de cambiar.

_Tal como papá_

Ella recordó a su padre, lo amaba… Sabía lo tierno, afectuoso y cariñoso que podía ser, y también sabía que vivía ocultándolo bajo una máscara fría e imperiosa de artista marcial, de un hombre que sólo acepta y vive por sus rígidos conceptos… Conceptos que en el mundo de hoy ya no podían ser tan rígidos, donde las frágiles doncellas en desgracia clamaban ahora a los cuatro vientos la liberación femenina, donde las lágrimas de un hombre eran vistas como un acto de valentía y no de vergüenza, donde la masculinidad y feminidad iban de la mano y no a polos opuestos.

Con el tiempo había comprendido que su padre lidiaba una cruda batalla día a día, entendió el difícil paso que fue para su padre enseñarle su primera kata, entendió la guerra interna que desataba en su interior cada vez que de pequeña tomaba su mano para pasear por su pueblo y al entender todo eso no pudo más que quererlo con más fuerza.

Para su padre ella era una mujer, pero también era su única hija, su heredera. La niña que, según lo que le habían enseñado, debía de quedarse en casa aprendiendo las labores domésticas a la espera de un hombre con quien desposarse y a quien atender con fervor durante el resto de su vida. A esa misma niña entrenaba en un arte que debía reservar para un varón con tal de verla sonreír al saber que ello le encantaba, a esa misma niña que en las noches de tormenta acompañaba en su cama hasta verla dormir pacíficamente sabiendo lo mucho que le asustaban los truenos. Si, Yurika había aprendido a conocer a su padre muy profundamente y aunque su relación no estaba llena de besos y abrazos, todo el resto de pequeños detalles hablaban más que mil palabras del amor que su padre reservaba para ella… Un amor que con el paso de los años y a golpe de 'te quiero, papá' había logrado ser manifestado también de los labios de aquel hombre duro.

-¿Entonces… la amas?

La respuesta de Ranma fue inmediata

-¿Cómo podría amar a esa marimacho violenta y fea? Yo no la necesito

La joven se recostó en su bolsa nuevamente, tendría que conseguir esa respuesta con tino, encontrarle un punto débil a la coraza que Ranma tenía elevada a su alrededor… y tal vez tenía la forma de lograrlo

-Yo creo que confundes honor con amor.

Ranma la escuchó con creciente interés, aunque guardó silencio. Yurika continuó

-En realidad ella ha de ser horrible, mira que teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que vale para ti tu 'honor' prefieras seguir clavado aquí manteniendo ese 'honor', a tener que regresar y verte obligado a 'cumplirle' o a decirle que la amas. Se supone que por tu 'honor' tendrías que decírselo si eso es lo que ella quiere, pero ya veo que ni tu 'honor' puede obligarte a ello.

Ranma se sintió un poco incómodo e inconscientemente empezó a jugar con su trenza como hacía cuando algo lo inquietaba

-Bueno, no es la chica más linda del mundo y siempre está pensando mal de mi, además me hecha la culpa de todo, luego me golpea…

Las palabras eran dichas con un dejo de fastidio, Yurika empezó a dudar si había sido buena idea abordar así el tema, tal vez Ranma no quería en verdad a esa chica. Pese a su vacilación decidió continuar.

-Además tú dijiste que era la primera vez que bebías y bueno, bien podrías culpar al alcohol ¿no?

Ranma permaneció callado

-Por último, tal vez ella no era ni tan ingenua y sólo era una de esas zorritas nada más

-NO HABLES ASI DE ELLA- el rostro de Ranma apareció a escasa distancia del suyo en cuestión de segundos, con una mirada cargada de rabia

-¿Y porqué no?- Yurika devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad mientras se incorporaba también -Al final de cuentas aunque fuera una chica buena igual la dejaste ¿no? Igual que me dejaron a mi.

-Yo no dejé a Akane…

Respondió Ranma entre dientes, como conteniéndose.

Yurika sonrió ladeadamente

-Si, por eso estas ahora a su lado ¿no? Por eso sigues aguantando todo esto en lugar de estar en tu casa ¿no?, por eso ahora que ya la usaste no te interesa- rió con amargura –al menos no fuiste por allí contándole a todo el mundo lo fácil que es.

-¡AKANE NO ES FACIL!- rugió Ranma –Akane es muy difícil, ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte, es terca y es muy independiente- agregó más pausadamente.

-Bueno, al menos eso la ayudará a salir adelante- agregó Yurika, luego lo miró directo a los ojos y con voz suave continuó -déjalo ya chico, no sigas buscando más excusas, no tienes que regresar si no quieres. Si ella es como dices y te preguntó si la amas y no lo haces, entonces déjala seguir su camino, seguro que encontrara a otra persona que si la quiera y no tendrás que…

-¡NO¡Akane es mía!

-¿Es tuya?- Yurika lo miró con incredulidad y cierto recelo -¿Es tuya sólo porque te acostaste con ella¿Es tuya para usar y luego dejar tirada como hicieron conmigo?

Lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Yurika, Ranma se acobardó y se alejó un poco

-No… no llores

Yurika apretó los puños con fuerza, acercándose amenazante -Ustedes los hombres solo quieren jugar con nosotras, él me dijo que me quería, me dijo que era importante, que era especial ¿Y para qué? Para luego andar riéndose de mí.

Ranma la miraba en silencio, sin saber que decir para calmarla

-Compadezco a esta Akane, seguro que te quería y que aún está esperando por ti ¿Qué ilusa no? Así somos las estúpidas que nos enamoramos y confiamos. Bueno, será una más del montón a las que nos pasa esto.

-Yo no la he dejado

-¿Ah, no¿Por qué te sigues engañando? Claro que la has dejado, no volverás con ella, todo eso es mentira

-¡No!

-¡LA DEJASTE COMO SATO ME DEJO A MI!

Yurika gritó, su voz cargada de tanta rabia que habría amedrentado a cualquiera

-ES QUE EL NO TE AMABA

Ranma la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente. Yurika calló por unos momentos, buscando algo en esos ojos azules que la miraban

-¿Y tú Ranma¿Eres diferente de Sato?

-Yo amo a Akane, Yurika

Las palabras escaparon suavemente, pero resonaron en sus oídos más que cualquier grito proferido. Yurika lo observo a los ojos, y luego sonrió

-¿Fue tan difícil?

-No- Ranma no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, la liberación que esas palabras le habían dado.

-Yo amo a Akane- repitió, como para reafirmarse a si mismo -la amo- repitió.

Yurika limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió una sonrisa sincera

-Creo que encontraste tu respuesta- le dijo y volvió a recostarse mientras apagaba la lámpara. Ranma la imitó mientras mentalmente seguía repitiendo su mantra

_La amo_

* * *

-¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo aún? 

Ranma miraba a Yurika junto a la que fue su tienda, le había dejado casi todo lo que quedaba de sus provisiones y le había ayudado a acumular una gran cantidad de leña. Yurika sonrió tristemente mientras asentía.

-Yo no vine a buscar una respuesta, Ranma, yo vine a olvidar a alguien y aún necesito tiempo para eso

Ranma asintió

-Espero que todo te vaya bien- agregó Yurika –Estoy segura que Akane estará muy feliz de verte de vuelta

-Yo no estoy tan seguro- respondió Ranma mientras pensaba en el seguro recibimiento que le daría su prometida –Sólo espero vivir para contarlo

Yurika rió sinceramente –Estoy seguro que lo harás

-Oye Yurika- Ranma miró hacia la nieve, jugando nerviosamente con las manos -¿Qué haré si…¿Qué tal si no puedo…?

-¿Decirle?

Ranma asintió

-Entonces acuérdate de mi- le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a darle un beso a la mejilla –y en que ella es Akane.

Ranma sonrió entendiendo el mensaje.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos

-Si, tal vez visite Nerima para que me presentes a tu chica

-¿Mi chica? Mmm si, mi chica- se sentía bien decirlo –Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, Ranma.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Julio 2007

* * *

NOTAS: 

**Hugo el Unma**: . Y al final, a veces necesitamos tan solo que alguien nos diga la verdad que callamos. Preferimos que alguien nos diga lo que sabemos que debemos hacer, a que hacerlo por nuestros propios medios. Aparenta ser liberador, estamos haciendo "lo que nos aconsejaron". Cuando en realidad, pobres tontos, hacemos lo que siempre quisimos hacer…

**Danae**: .Y ya está, al fin una pequeña aparición de Ranma... ya era hora no? XDDD Ya ven que la chica también tenía su historia, y no es una agradable. Ranma? bueno, creo que al fin va encaminado... emmm... al menos de momento... P .


	11. Capitulo 11

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Unma con la colaboración de Danae

**Capítulo 11**

_Sólo a mi me podía pasar¡Maldición y todos los demonios!_

El portador de tan bellos pensamientos no era otro más que Ranma Saotome.

Frío, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, un frío que calaba más hondo por sus ropas empapadas y el saberse casi al otro lado del país y en la necesidad de algún medio de transporte que le asegurase el regreso a Nerima no ayudaba en nada a mitigar el mal humor de aquella sexy pelirroja que deambulaba por una ruta semidesierta junto a un bosque una mañana de día lluvioso.

_No, definitivamente no pinta bien ¡Pervertidos!_

Ya habían sido dos camioneros los que se habían puesto 'mimositos'. Dos camioneros que aprenderían que a veces las chicas de apariencia frágil no eran tan desvalidas como pensaban, y un ojo morado y un par de dientes menos les quedarían como recordatorio antes de volver a intentar tal hazaña de nuevo.

Ranma suspiró. Los camioneros quedaban descartados, estaba cansado de lidiar con manos descarriadas y miradas lascivas así que por el momento siguió caminando. A este paso estaría en Nerima en unas dos semanas.

_Tampoco es tanto_ se dijo a si mismo mientras reajustaba un poco su mochila, después de haber vivido a campo abierto por más de diez años, estaba acostumbrado a caminar y no se le hacía pesado, una buena noche de sueño recargaba sus fuerzas para una mañana de arduo camino, sin embargo… allí estaba el problema.

Le había dejado su tienda a Yurika y el prospecto de dormir a la intemperie, bajo una lluvia como aquella, no pintaba nada bien. No podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Sus reservas monetarias estaban al límite, tal vez le alcanzarían para pagarse un par de noches en un motel de mala muerte pero no tendría para nada más, y la comida para un Saotome era importante.

Cierto, le quedaban algunas bayas y frutas secas, pero la comida era difícil de hallar en invierno y más aún la caza. No, lo mejor era conservar el dinero.

Volteó de repente, había escuchado a lo lejos el sonido de un motor…

_Otro camión_

Suspiró y miró hacia arriba, las gotas inclementes le dieron directo en el rostro. _Si_, se dijo a si mismo, dadas las circunstancias debía intentarlo nuevamente. Si había peleado con dragones y con un dios, si había visto cosas increíbles en su vida¿Acaso sería mucho pedir¿Acaso sería tan difícil encontrar un camionero célibe que quisiera llevarlo sin mayores pretensiones? Acalló la voz en su mente que le decía que no creyese en imposibles.

Nuevamente se plantó a un lado del camino intentando parecer serio al tiempo que hacía dedo… empezaba a intuir que el sonreír y poner ojitos de cachorro podía estarle dando a los conductores una imagen equivocada.

El camión le hizo señales con sus luces, indicando que le había visto y lentamente se detuvo, Ranma corrió, abrió la puerta del copiloto y sonrió _¡UNA MUJER! Ya tenía que ser que mi suerte no fuera tan perra como hasta ahora ¡_

-Gracias- le dijo y se acomodó en el asiento mientras el camión reanudaba su camino. Luego de unos minutos parecía que al fin Ranma iba a tener un viaje tranquilo, cerró los ojos suspirando con contento. La mujer a su lado cambió de emisora, una suave música inundando la cabina.

- Y dime hermosa… ¿No quieres quitarte esa ropa mojada?

* * *

Cinco días después...

-Y aquí tienes el postre.

Akane quedó mirando su desayuno, preguntándose si 'eso' no sería mucho. Había una entrada, tres platos de comida con arroz, mariscos, pescado y aves, y un postre de crema. Kasumi se sentó a su lado sonriente, como si el espectáculo de verla comer fuera algo que se debía de observar al menos una vez en la vida.

Las nauseas ahora sólo se le presentaban en la mañana y su apetito había aumentado considerablemente. Estaba ya en el tercer mes de embarazo y tal y como le había predicho el Dr. Tofu, estaba aumentando de peso. Considerando al paso que iba, si seguía así, pronto estaría comiendo más que Ranma. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, tal vez a los siete meses tendrían que hacerla rodar para moverla de un lado a otro.

-Espero que te guste, hermanita.

-Oye Kasumi. ¿No estarás exagerando? Quiero que en la ecografía salga mi bebe y no mi estómago.

-No te preocupes, te harán una ecografía transvaginal, no una abdominal- Nabiki y Nodoka ingresaban juntas a la cocina, con algunas compras hechas. Akane miró a su hermana media con curiosidad.

-¿Transvaginal?

Akane abrió enormes los ojos y palideció, hasta ese momento había pensado que sería una de esas ecografías que siempre veía en la televisión. Nabiki sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermana menor.

-Si, transvaginal, ya sabes, de esas en las que te meten el aparato por allá abajo.

-¡Nabiki!- la reprendió levemente Kasumi, luego tomó la mano de Akane –En esta fase del embarazo es la mas recomendable, para que puedan ver mejor al bebe que aún está muy pequeño.

Akane empezó a removerse en su asiento, la idea no se le hacía nada agradable, se encontraba ligeramente asustada y altamente avergonzada. Aún recordaba su primera visita al ginecólogo, el sonrojo le había durado muchas horas después de llegar a casa.

-¿Va a doler?

-Bueno, yo opino...

-¡Nabiki!

La media de las Tendo se encogió de hombros interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, después de todo tal vez no sería muy buena idea hablar sobre los atributos de Ranma delante de su madre. ¡Condenada Akane que no le había querido dar detalles¡La fortuna que podía haber logrado de ello!

-No lo creo Akane- le dijo Kasumi –Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Mientras tanto, Nodoka sacaba las cosas compradas de las bolsas, finalmente tomó algo y se lo mostró a las hermanas, los ojos de Akane se dirigieron a la caja que sostenía la mujer.

-¿Tía?

-Helado de frambuesa_- _mostró la caja tentadoramente, pero la llevó al refrigerador y la puso en el congelador –Te tengo dos, uno para cuando termines tu desayuno y el otro para el regreso de la cita

Akane perdió un poco la sonrisa que se le había formado, lo cierto es que la visión del helado le había hecho olvidar momentáneamente lo de la ecografía, de hecho, el helado de frambuesa era uno de los pocos antojos que tenía.

Miró a sus manos y a los platos, en lo que llevaba de la charla inconscientemente había acabado ya con la mitad de platillos que le habían servido, de hecho, en sus palillos ahora sostenía un pedazo de ave.

-¿A que hora es la cita?

Nabiki miró su reloj

-Nueve y cincuenta, tía, aún nos queda una hora.

* * *

Se podría decir que en el Furinkan las cosas empezaban a volver a la normalidad. Luego de algunas discusiones con el director, y de cierto poder de convencimiento por parte de Nabiki y Nodoka, el Furinkan aceptó que Akane continuase siendo una alumna regular de sus aulas. 

Luego del anuncio de Kodachi, Akane pasó a ser nuevamente el centro de atención de todos los estudiantes, después de todo, no siempre se tiene a una compañera embarazada en clases.

El primer día de su vuelta fue de lejos el peor, las chicas la atosigaron con preguntas sobre su 'experiencia' y tenía todos los ojos puestos en ella. La compañía de sus amigas Sayuri y Yuka fue lo único que la ayudó a poder sobrevivir ese primer día.

Luego de eso los chismes no se hicieron esperar, las habladurías en torno a su persona estuvieron a la orden del día, pero ella se mantuvo firme, guardando silencio en cuanto a su relación con Ranma, simplemente afirmando que él regresaría, que definitivamente volvería.

Los días pasaron y las cosas se fueron tranquilizando, cansados del hermetismo de Akane en torno al aspecto sexual, los comentarios se centraron en su embarazo, buscando aquella imagen maternal de comercial en ella, pero las cosas no podían distar más del ideal.

Akane, a sus tres meses de embarazo, distaba mucho de aquellas mujeres de televisión, con amplios vientres redondeados y mirada angelical. Ella, por el contrario, tenía un vientre liso aún, aunque si uno miraba atentamente, podría vislumbrar una pequeña elevación y sólo aquellas nauseas ocasionales (más esporádicas conforme pasaba el tiempo) y sus cada vez mas frecuentes salidas al baño hacían sentir 'real' dicho embarazo.

Todos los chicos estaban expectantes, esperando ser participes del gran acontecimiento de tener un bebe, pero conforme pasaban los días y sin mayores novedades como las que querían, los adolescentes empezaron a sentirse frustrados.

El adolescente es una criatura particular, alma indómita e impaciente que cree tener el mundo a sus pies y viendo que, no podían acelerar el embarazo de Akane tal y como querían, con el recordatoria de sensei Hinako de 'no molestar a la futura madre', no tuvieron mas remedio que encausar su atención en el otro gran causante del más reciente y sonado suceso acaecido en el Furinkan, Ranma Saotome

Ranma Saotome, artista marcial de renombre, Ranma Saotome el chico que se convierte en chica con el agua fría, Ranma Saotome prometido de la chica mas cotizada del Furinkan, Ranma Saotome, con cuatro hermosas chicas tras él, Ranma Saotome padre del niño que Akane Tendo esperaba, Ranma Saotome desaparecido desde hace más de tres meses.

Si, toda la energía adolescente de la escuela se concentró en una sola persona, persona que no estaba allí para expiar culpas y fue así como Akane se encontró un día defendiendo a su prometido, para gran sorpresa suya, de las múltiples acusaciones que le salieron por doquier, afirmando que volvería pronto y que no era el 'baka pervertido' que todos clamaban ahora.

La horda hentai pasó de ser el flagelo de Akane a ser 'los vengadores de la honra de la inocente doncella', como los proclamó Kuno y las chicas pensaban que Ranma era un redomado desgraciado que había abandonado a su prometida luego de enamorarla y acostarse con ella.

Y Akane, Akane ya no sabía más que hacer porque, sin bien el embarazo no se le notaba aún para el resto de gente, más que cierto era que los cambios que se estaban produciendo en su cuerpo se lo hacían recordar a cada segundo, eso sin contar los cambios de humor que empezaba a padecer. ¡Gracias a Kami por Kuno! Quien hubiera creído que algún día se encontraría agradeciendo su presencia pues, resistente como era él, hacía gran fuente de descargar tensiones. Si, un buen golpe podía iluminar la vida de una chica, excepto, claro, los días en que no podía conseguir que el chico soltara los chocolates que siempre tenía en mano antes de mandarlo a volar por los cielos.

Sería por todo eso que Ranma sintió un clima decididamente hostil el día que finalmente llegó a la Escuela Furinkan buscando a Akane. Si, su sentido de artista marcial se lo decía, esa sensación que siempre aparecía cuando alguna amenaza se cernía, eso, y el que todos lo estuvieran mirando como hienas tras su presa.

Tragando duro y con cierto aire de timidez recorrió con la vista el patio de la escuela, preguntándose que podría estar pasando. Cierto era que había estado fuera por bastante tiempo, pero no era la primera vez, no tenía porque llamar tanto la atención. Conciente como era de si mismo, rápidamente pasó una mirada por todo su cuerpo, si bien estaba un poco más delgado, mal no se veía, de hecho, hasta se había tomado la molestia de pasar a un baño publico a asearse un poco. No, su apariencia no podía ser. Dejando para después el porque de aquellas miradas volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo, Akane, lamentablemente la chica no estaba a la vista y tampoco podía divisar a Ukyo, Yuka ni Sayuri… ni siquiera al par de bobos que eran Daisuke e Hiroshi. ¿Dónde estaban cuando se les necesitaba?.

Bueno, ya que no estaban ellos a la mano, mejor preguntarle a Linna que andaba caminando por allí.

Y si algo lo terminó de convencer de que algo estaba muy pero muy mal fue definitivamente la mirada de Linna. Si Ranma Saotome podía jactarse de una cosa era de saberse atractivo y, que a espaldas de su prometida, muchas de las chicas del Furinkan babeaban por él, Linna era una de ellas, entonces… ¿Porque sintió que la temperatura caía a cero cuando se acercó a ella?

Poniendo su mejor cara y una sonrisa capaz de desarmar a cualquiera preguntó suavemente

-Linna, tanto tiempo… has visto a…

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO ¿COMO PUDISTE?

Ranma se quedó helado. Jamás esperó ser recibido con tal grito, al menos no de otra chica que no fuera Akane.

-¿Huh?

Había quedado aturdido y no sabía bien como reaccionar, el rostro de Linna no presagiaba nada bueno, intentó otro acercamiento.

-Oye… que…

Ranma no llegó a completar la frase, una fuerte vibra lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con un espectáculo que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

Kuno se encontraba frente a él, acompañado de los club de Kendo, Judo, Boxeo, ciclismo (con bicicletas incluidas) golf y hockey, cada quien con sus 'armas' respectivas en alto... lo cual le habría dado una sensación de deja vu de no ser por lo extraño que era verlos acompañados de ollas, sartenes y cucharones, enarbolados por las chicas del club de cocina, quienes al lado de los club de Voley, Gimnasia de combate y el de origami, quienes con filosas tijeras deshacían figuras sospechosamente parecidas a cierto joven de coleta, lucían aún más atemorizantes que los chicos. Esto lo hizo tragar duro, sólo faltaban las antorchas y los perros para completar el cuadro. Si, definitivamente algo estaba muy pero muy mal.

Kuno dio un paso al frente.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis a volver luego de lo que habéis hecho?

Ranma estaba ahora completamente rodeado, en medio de una turba que parecía más que furiosa… hasta le pareció escuchar un aullido.

-No se lo que pasa, pero esta vez no he hecho nada.

Se apresuró a decir, después de todo¿Cómo podría haber hecho algo cuando ni siquiera había estado en Nerima los últimos meses, cierto?

-¡No lo niegues impío, deshonraste al ángel Tendo y la abandonaste!

_¿La deshonré¿Qué diablos les dijo Akane?_

Y de pronto todo quedó en un segundo plano... los gritos, la horda furiosa que se rifaba el privilegio de ser los primeros en castigar al desgraciado y mil y un improperios que eran gritados a su alrededor.

_¿Ella se los contó?_

Vergüenza, humillación y rabia, mucha rabia se desbordó por el cuerpo del joven Saotome. Se sentía traicionado, vendido, por ella, por Akane, una de las pocas personas que creía no sería capaz de algo así.

_¿Cómo pudo?_

Había revelado un secreto, algo que debía de quedar sólo entre ellos dos, algo personal, demasiado íntimo. ¿Era tan necia y tonta para ir ventilándolo por allí¿Qué tenía en la cabeza, piedras? O acaso sería... Sacudió la cabeza como espantando esos pensamientos. ¡No! Akane no usaría eso para amarrarlo, ella no era así, lo pensaría de Shampoo pero no de Akane¿cierto? Y sin embargo...

-¡¡Bellaco, hoy conocerás la justicia de mi espada!!

El grito de Kuno quedó suspendido en el aire, junto con su bokken de madera, detenido en lo alto por la mano de Ranma.

-No se que diablos están pensando de mi o de ella, pero esto es entre Akane y yo¡No les incumbe!

Sin decir más palabras partió en dos el bokken y miró fríamente a toda la turba que le rodeaba.

Kuno miró a Saotome, luego a su bokken y sin prestar más atención lanzó los restos de su espada por detrás de su hombro... el ruido de un impacto y de un grito de dolor se alzaron por atrás.

-No me importa lo que digas, rufián. ¡Tendrás tu castigo y mi diosa Tendo será vengada!

Ranma sonrió y esperó el nuevo ataque de Kuno, quien con manos desnudas se lanzó contra él para luego perderse en la marea humana que se cernió sobre Ranma cuando todo el Furinkan se lanzó sobre él en busca de vengar el honor perdido de Akane Tendo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decir algo Sayuri?

-Nap, déjale… se lo merece- y sin decir más las dos chicas se alejaron arrastrando tras de si a Hiroshi y Daisuke que resignados no pudieron hacer otra cosa que seguirlas.

* * *

Mientras Ranma Saotome peleaba por su vida, en otro lugar de Nerima se abría una puerta por la que salieron las tres hermanas Tendo, acompañadas de Nodoka, rumbo a la cita que tenía Akane con la obstetra. 

La cara de susto de la futura madre era innegable y contrastaba en gran manera con la seriedad de Nodoka, la expresión apacible de Kasumi y la feroz sonrisa de Nabiki, si, desde que se había liberado de la responsabilidad que representaba ser la única en velar por la seguridad de su hermana menor, la media de las Tendo había vuelto a ser la chica pícara de siempre.

-Vamos, Akane, será sólo un rato, relájate... y disfrútalo

Nabiki guiñó un ojo a su hermana menor haciendo que Akane se sonrojara. Kasumi intervino.

-Ya, Nabiki, deja de molestar a Akane.

-Pero si es sólo un pequeño examen, Kasumi¡¿Qué de malo puede tener si todo el mundo se lo hace?!

Nodoka, ya cansada de las 'bromas' de Nabiki tomó la mano de la joven y sonrió

-Tienes razón Nabiki, es sólo… un pequeño examen… pensándolo bien¡Creo que ya es hora de que tengas tu primer examen ginecológico! Sacaremos tu cita para mañana.

Pocas veces se vio un cambio tan radical, de la alegría a la seriedad. Nabiki perdió su sonrisa en un segundo, se quedó quieta y soltó la mano de Nodoka

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Estoy sana, no tengo nada raro, no estoy embarazada… ¡NI SIQUIERA LO HE HECHO!

La señora Saotome continuó caminando, inconmovible ante la reacción tan inusual de la media de las Tendo. Las hermanas sabían que aquel silencio solo quería decir que simplemente no había cambiado de decisión. Nabiki bajó la cabeza y continuó su camino.

-¿Ves? Sólo lograste molestar a la tía. – murmuró Kasumi por lo bajo, siendo escuchada por Nodoka que de inmediato hizo un alto

-Tu también iras al examen Kasumi… al igual que tu hermana, ya es hora de que te hagas un control- y continuó caminando al lado de una ahora sonriente Akane. Kasumi sólo dio un suspiro y sin decir más reanudó el paso al lado de una cabizbaja Nabiki.

A pesar de su fachada externa de serenidad imperturbable, Nodoka estaba en profundos pensamientos. Si bien Akane iba a ser madre, Nabiki iba en camino a convertirse en una experta en finanzas, después de todo había mantenido a flote a su familia por años y aunque Kasumi podía aparentar ser un ama de casa perfecta, en el fondo las tres eran aún unas niñas y le parecía que no se estaban tomando las cosas en su verdadera proporción. Akane le había comentado muchas veces su deseo de estudiar en la universidad y luego hacerse cargo del Dojo, pero, con la inminente llegada del bebe, Nodoka sabía que esos planes se hacían muy difíciles. Probablemente perdería el final del año y gran parte del próximo, por lo que la posibilidad de la universidad se hacía más lejana… pero no imposible. Si, muchas jóvenes madres lograban salir adelante y continuar sus estudios, incluyendo los universitarios. ¿Cuál era la clave? Apoyo, simple y llanamente apoyo, y eso Akane tendría a raudales. Ella y Kasumi estarían mas que encantadas de ayudar con el bebe así que, una vez pasado el periodo de lactancia, Akane debería regresar con nuevos ímpetus al estudio, recuperar los cursos perdidos y a su vez asumir la responsabilidad de una familia.

¿Podrían Akane y su hijo sobrellevar todo eso?

Nodoka suspiró y sacudió la cabeza esperando que Ranma regresase pronto.

* * *

-¿QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ, KUNO… RAN… MA? 

La profesora Ninomiya Hinako observaba el patio del instituto, ahora convertido en un sanguinolento campo de batalla, donde sólo quedaban en pie dos únicos combatientes.

Bueno, al menos Ranma seguía en pie… sosteniendo a Kuno de las solapas mientras continuaba golpeándole repetidas veces.

Hinako había visto esta escena repetidas veces, pero no en la magnitud de la que presenciaba ahora. Por el lugar se esparcían centenares de cuerpos que yacían inconscientes en el piso. Los chicos estaban completamente noqueados, desparramados por doquier, en especial le impactó aquel que colgaba del asta de la bandera y que tendría un muy doloroso despertar si no se le bajaba pronto… Opss, muy tarde, y ni que decir del impacto que se llevó al ver a las chicas desmayadas, sospechando que debían de haber sido atacadas a sus puntos de presión pues, a diferencia de los chicos, no aparentaban mayor daño físico… Típico de Ranma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó una moneda y se disponía a emplear su consabido ataque en el delincuente juvenil en que se había convertido Ranma, cuando lo vio soltar a Kuno, quien cayó de plano al suelo, para luego seguirle a su vez, cayendo de rodillas completamente agotado.

Ranma había estado muy a punto de perder esta batalla, habían sido demasiados oponentes y mucha la concentración que había tenido que emplear para contener sus golpes y no dañarlos demasiado. Le dolían los dedos de tanto accionar puntos de presión, las manos de tanto golpear, las piernas de tanto patear y la espalda de tanto contorsionarse para evitar los golpes y esquivar todos los objetos que le habían sido lanzados… maldita la hora en que el club de tejido se aunó a la batalla, se las hubiera visto mejor de no tener que esquivar los puntiagudos palitos esos.

Hinako se acercó cautelosa, moneda en mano, dispuesta a emplearla de ser necesario. Ranma giró y cayó en cuenta de la presencia de la maestra.

-Buen… día… no… sabe… dónde… puedo encontrar… a Akane?- preguntó un Ranma jadeante, tratando de normalizar su respiración, buscando aquietar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

La maestra negó con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de no haber apostado con Nabiki, cuando la joven predijo lo que ocurriría a la vuelta del joven Saotome.

-Hoy tenía descanso médico, así que supongo que estará en el Dojo.

-¿Descanso médico?

El desconcierto en la voz del joven era evidente. Hinako lo miró de pies a cabeza, intentando descifrar que tanto sabía Saotome

-¿Aún no la has visto?

Ranma negó con la cabeza

-¿Le pasó algo¿Está enferma¿Es grave?- preguntó con verdadera ansiedad, olvidado por completo su propia condición y lo adolorido de su cuerpo.

Hinako sonrió internamente, sería la primera en decirle la noticia… Luego recapacitó, esa noticia le correspondía darla a la joven Tendo y mentalmente se alegró de haber drenado en el camino a aquel delincuente juvenil y encontrarse en su forma adulta, tal vez estando de niña no hubiese podido resistir la tentación… si ya se le hacía difícil en sus actuales circunstancias.

-¿Y¿Está bien?

La pregunta la sacó de sus reflexiones y lo menos que pudo hacer fue tranquilizar un poco al futuro padre.

-Ella está bien, sólo tuvo una indisposición, pero te está esperando para decirte algo muy importante.

Una ola de alivio barrió a Ranma, la cual se disipó rápidamente para dar paso nuevamente a su furia anterior, ahora molesto también consigo mismo por haberse preocupado inútilmente por esa bocona.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE TIENE ALGO QUE DECIRME

Y medio que arrastrándose, medio respingándose de vez en cuando por los dolores que sentía y murmurando en voz baja en contra de 'marimachos chismosas' e 'idiotas metiches' se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, presumiblemente en camino al Dojo Tendo.

Hinako miró la moneda entre sus dedos, y la distante figura del joven decidiendo que, solo por esta vez, le dejaría escapar de clases, después de todo, había un buen motivo.

* * *

-Muy bien, pequeña, relájate y así no te molestará mucho. 

-Si…

El dudoso tono en la voz de Akane no dejaba lugar a dudas del nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo la chica, la obstetra sonrió, el trabajo con primerizas y adolescentes siempre tenía que ser hecho con mucha paciencia, intentando ganarse la confianza de la paciente. Al lado de Akane, Nodoka tomaba su mano, dando su apoyo a la jovencita, asegurándole con su presencia de que nada malo iba a pasarle.

Las personas en general suelen tener cierto recato y pudor sobre su sexualidad, no por ser un tabú ni algo impropio, sino por el pensamiento de ser algo que se comparte solo con una persona especial. Una ecuación en la que supuestamente no hay cabida para extraños, hipótesis que se viene abajo cuando una tercera persona en nombre de la salud necesita entrar en el medio.

Desde su lugar en la camilla, Akane cerró los ojos, esperando por lo inevitable. Se había mostrado muy tímida al tener que despojarse de sus prendas inferiores y colocarse aquella bata, pero peor había sido tener que subir a aquella camilla para ser cubierta por una simple sábana, con el objetivo de preservar en algo su modestia y luego ser guiada por la obstetra en la posición que debían tener durante el examen. Piernas flexionadas con las plantas de los pies apoyadas en la camilla.

Nabiki y Kasumi tenían la vista fija en el televisor que se hallaba ubicado en un rack frente a Akane, evitando mirar a su hermana. Después de ver el tamaño de la sonda todo comentario y broma al respecto quedó corto en sus gargantas… Eso no tenía el tamaño de un lápiz precisamente…

-Relájate pequeña, lo haremos despacio para que no te moleste.

Akane miró hacia la obstetra, sintiéndose al menos reconfortada en que el examen se lo hiciera una mujer, se habría sentido más incómoda si hubiera sido un hombre.

-Está bien…- respondió con un poco más de seguridad mientras respiraba lentamente buscando relajarse un poco.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar ahora.

La obstetra se inclinó hacia el extremo de la manta que cubría a Akane para permitirse visibilidad al momento de introducir el aparato. Akane, al sentir la punta de la sonda en contacto con sus labios vaginales pegó un respingo, contrayendo involuntariamente los músculos de la vagina, impidiendo el acceso del dispositivo. La obstetra salió de debajo de la sábana dándole una reconfortante sonrisa a la futura madre.

-Relájate cariño, verás que todo pasa rápido.

Akane asintió desde su posición y volvió a respirar lentamente, esta vez estaba preparada y cuando la sonda hizo contacto con su cuerpo no se asustó demasiado, permitiendo el pasaje del dispositivo.

-Muy bien, ya podemos empezar.

La obstetra sonrió a Akane, ya sólo la mano que sostenía la sonda se encontraba bajo la sábana, la vista de la profesional fija en la pantalla del ecógrafo.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver…

La ecografista movió un poco la sonda, ocasionando cierta incomodidad en Akane quien apretó un poco la mano de Nodoka.

-Espera un poco, Akane, muy pronto podremos… ¡Allí está!- exclamó la ecografista mientras los ojos de las otras cuatro mujeres en la habitación se disparaban hacia la pantalla del televisor que tenían a la vista.

-Si, mírenlo. Mira, Akane, ese es tu bebe.

Los ojos de Akane estaban fijos en la imagen que se proyectaba en la pantalla. De lado quedaron todas las incomodidades que pudiera estar sintiendo. El corazón le latía emocionado de ver aquella imagen que mostraba a un pequeño bebe. La sonda se movió un poco más y Akane sintió una gran punzada al perder de vista la imagen, de inmediato volteó hacia la ecografista que le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-No te preocupes, es sólo que tenemos que ver que todo este bien con tu bebe, a veces la imagen se va a perder cuando mueva la sonda.

Akane volvió a ver la pantalla, sus preocupaciones disipadas por las palabras de la profesional.

-Mira, allí podemos ver las piernecitas y los bracitos. Mira como se mueve, es un bebe muy inquieto…

La joven madre contemplaba absorta todos los detalles que seguía nombrando la ecografista. Era cierto, podía ver claramente los miembros del bebe.

-Ahora podemos ver la columna vertebral

-¿Y qué será?

La pregunta de Nabiki la sacó de su ensueño, volteando a ver a sus hermanas y a Nodoka que observaban las imágenes con igual emoción que ella. Akane deseó tener una cámara en ese momento, una foto de Nabiki con esa expresión en el rostro podría valer oro en Nerima.

-Aun no se puede saber, esta muy pequeñito todavía- respondió la ecografista mientras movía un poco mas la sonda.

-Muy bien, ahora tomaré la medida de la cabecita y revisaremos el corazón.

La imagen se congeló mostrando lo que era un círculo y luego dio paso a otra en la que se veía una imagen difusa que mostraba pequeñas onditas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Akane

-Es el corazón, tenemos que medir el intervalo

La imagen volvió a congelarse mientras la doctora tomaba las medidas.

-¿Quieres oírlo?

Akane asintió y al instante empezó a escuchar el rápido tamborilear del corazón del bebe

-¿No es muy rápido?

-En esta etapa es así, es normal, es un corazón fuerte y activo. Ciento ochenta y seis latidos por minutos, poco a poco irá bajando el ritmo.

La obstetra disfrutaba de este momento como de ningún otro. El primer contacto real entre madre e hijo. El sentimiento reflejado en el rostro de Akane en ese momento era el motivo por el que amaba su trabajo. Otra que notaba esa carita ensoñadora, totalmente maternal, fue Nodoka quien con ternura acomodó un poco el flequillo de Akane.

-¿No estas feliz, cariño?

Akane no podía contestar, las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Quería llorar, reír, hacer mil cosas a la vez…

Sin tan sólo Ranma hubiera estado allí…

* * *

-Estúpida marimacho bocona… 

El susodicho regresaba lentamente al Dojo… con un dolor en el cuerpo que no sufría hace mucho…

_Bueno¿Qué más podría salir mal?_

-Disculpe señora… ¿Sabe donde queda el Dojo Tendo?

Los ojos de Ranma se alzaron enfocándose en un muchacho que portaba una bandana amarilla, una enorme mochila y un paraguas rojo… Ambos se quedaron mirando sin poder creerlo…

-¿Ranma?

-¿Ryoga?

-RANMA… ¡¡VAS A MORIR!!

Y Ranma tragó.

* * *

Las Tendo y Nodoka al fin regresaron al Dojo. Akane portaba en las manos las impresiones de la ecografía, las que no se cansaba de ver una y otra vez. 

-Parece que papa y el tío Genma aún no regresan

Mencionó Kasumi al no encontrar a los dos hombres en su lugar habitual de juego de shogi. Nodoka asintió.

Los dos patriarcas habían sido llamados el día anterior a las afueras de la ciudad a encargarse de un problema concerniente a la aparición de un duende travieso que robaba prendas íntimas femeninas, trabajo al que accedieron por 'persuasión' de Nodoka, después de todo, el bebe necesitaría muchas cosas y cualquier dinero extra sería bueno.

-Akane, cariño, sería bueno que fueras a darte un baño, estoy segura que eso te hará sentir mejor.

Akane asintió y se dirigió presurosa al segundo piso a buscar sus cosas, un remojón en el furo la ayudaría a relajarse luego del examen.

Nodoka sonrió. La obstetra les había indicado que todo estaba bien para la etapa de embarazo de Akane y eso le había causado alivio. Después de la tensión en que había vivido la joven durante los primeros meses, había temido que pudiera haber algún riesgo.

-Vamos, Kasumi, es hora de empezar a preparar el almuerzo.

La mayor de las Tendo asintió y se disponía a seguir a su tía cuando una puerta se abrió y un tipo se hizo presente en la casa. Kasumi, Nodoka y Nabiki lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Alguien pidió un espantapájaros?- Nabiki miró hacia su hermana y a Nodoka, arqueando levemente una ceja.

Ranma, con la ropa hecha jirones, un ojo hinchado, labios partidos y ligeramente sangrantes, con moretones en sus brazos, la mochila de Ryoga sobre el hombro, con p-chan inconsciente de adorno sobre ella y usando su paraguas como muleta se presentaba a puertas del Dojo… tres meses después de su partida.

-Mamá, Kasumi, Nabiki…- nada mejor que tener a una amorosa familia esperando su regreso tras tantos días de penurias… Una amorosa familia que se cuadra frente a ti, rígidas, tal y como haría una corte marcial frente a un condenado.

-Hasta que tienes el valor de volver- el tono de Nodoka era peligrosamente frío, casi tan gélido como su mirada.

-Las ratas siempre vuelven- Nabiki se cruzó de brazos mientras lo estudiaba de pies a cabeza.

-Será el hambre…- casi cae al piso al notar la falta de sonrisa en el rostro de Kasumi ¿Sería que se acercaba el fin del mundo?. Ranma empezaba a sentirse un poco como Genma…

-Pero… ¿y yo que hice?

Nodoka se acercó a él y fue la falta de fuerzas más que el amor de madre que sintiera de Nodoka la que evitó que el joven Saotome saliera corriendo de allí.

-Tú sabes lo que has hecho, toda la manzana, todo el barrio, TODO NERIMA sabe de lo que tú y Akane han hecho.

El ojo derecho de Ranma parpadeaba sin control

-¿Todo… todo Nerima?

-Todo Nerima, Ranma- ahora fue Nabiki la que se le acercó –Todo Nerima.

-Y todo Nerima- Kasumi tomó su posición en la corte –se pregunta… ¿Por qué no cumpliste con tu deber?

Ranma consiguió alejarse un paso, sintiendo que el aire en torno a las tres mujeres se volvía frío, muy frío.

-Quise hacerlo, pero ella se negó… ¿Es mi culpa que la idiota no creyese mi ofrecimiento sincero y verdadero?

La ceja de las tres mujeres se crispó al mismo tiempo y Ranma supo que tal vez no había escogido bien las palabras… a lo mejor hubiera sido mejor decir ¿Es mi culpa que la idiota no creyese el ofrecimiento sincero y verdadero de este humilde servidor? después de todo en las películas eso siempre funcionaba.

Nabiki fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué no te creyó qué?- decidió ignorar de momento el adjetivo de 'idiota' puesto a su hermana. Ya se vengaría haciendo ver a Ranma una y otra vez esos videos de partos que había comprado.

Ranma la miró seriamente

-Le ofrecí casamiento

Nabiki sabía más de ese punto que Nodoka y Kasumi… la reina del hielo volvió a ella.

-¿E imagino que se lo pediste románticamente mientras le decías que la amabas no?

Ranma calló, desviando la vista al piso. Nabiki caminó hacia el refrigerador, tomó una botella de jugo le dio un sorbo y se la pasó a Ranma, quien bebió un poco también.

-Al menos espero que encontrases lo que buscabas…

Ranma levantó la cabeza y asintió. Nodoka se acercó a su hijo y al fin lo abrazó.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó mientras se alejaba levemente, permitiendo al chico un poco de espacio para respirar

Ranma sonrió y respondió la pregunta.

-Parece que defender el honor de Akane se volvió el hobby de la escuela.

Nabiki rió de buena gana… iba a cobrar algunas apuestas…

-Supongo que ganaste…

Ranma se encogió de hombros

-¿Lo dudaste?

Y otras más… Si, otro gran negocio para Nabiki Tendo.

-Y ahora…- Ranma miró a las tres mujeres que tenía frente a él, ahora necesitaba también algunas respuestas -¿Cómo fue que se enteraron todos?

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas pero se mantuvieron silenciosas, Ranma continuó,

-¿Acaso esa chismosa anduvo de bocazas por allí? Idiota¡¡IDIOTA MARIMACHO!!

La rabia pudo más en él que el temor frente al trío justiciero

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Era un secreto… un secreto entre ella y yo… ¿COMO PUDO?

La reina del hielo sonrió, había estado segura que Ranma ya lo sabía todo… ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando toda la población de Nerima lo sabía? Y a juzgar por su aspecto, Ranma se había topado con TODA la población de Nerima. Pero conociendo el historial de Ranma… debió suponer que, contra todas las probabilidades, en toda la historia del mundo, él sería el único en no saber lo que debió ser el primero en conocer. Si, definitivamente esas eran el tipo de cosas que le pasaban a Ranma Saotome. Decidió indagar un poco más, esto podía ser divertido…

-Akane fue hoy al médico…

-Lo se

Nabiki midió sus silencios, aparentemente Saotome sabía que su hermana había ido al médico y aún así no sabía el motivo, definitivamente Ranma no podía sumar 1 + 1. En fin, sólo esperaba que su sobrino no heredara la inteligencia de su padre. Era hora de tirar la estocada final, imperceptiblemente le hizo una seña a las otras dos damas.

-Está bien

Ranma sintió cierto alivio en medio del acceso de furia del que era preso.

-No me importa

Nabiki sonrió, era evidente que si le importaba.

-Si tú lo dices así, Saotome… pero aún así algo le pasa a Akane y…

Una oleada repentina de preocupación atravesó nuevamente a Ranma. Fijó su vista en Nabiki

-Pero dado que no te importa…

Nabiki giró, quitándole importancia al asunto. Ranma apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de la presión

-Aún así creo que deberías subir y preguntárselo. Yo creo que te interesará lo que Akane tiene que decirte

-¿Y quien quiere ver a esa marimacho chismosa?

Nodoka estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Kasumi se le adelantó.

-Subirás esas escaleras y hablaras con mi hermanita… ¿ENTENDIDO?

Ranma asintió y Kasumi le soltó… bueno, a decir verdad fue la ropa de Ranma la que decidió liberar a su dueño, pedazos de la camisa del joven quedaron en las manos de Kasumi al desprenderse la frágil tela que no aguantó otro maltrato. A Ranma ya no le quedaron dudas… estaba viviendo el fin del mundo. Sin decir más palabras y pálido como una sábana subió las escaleras cual sentenciado camino al patíbulo. Nabiki sonrió, mirando a sus acompañantes.

-Mil yenes a que se desmaya cuando se entere…

* * *

Akane caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación, mordiéndose una uña, había escuchado los gritos e indudablemente había reconocido la voz de Ranma. Mil emociones recorrían a la chica, pero la predominante era el miedo, miedo de la reacción de Ranma por lo de su embarazo y era este miedo el que le impedía de salir de su habitación y correr a abrazarlo tal y como había imaginado cada vez que soñaba con su reencuentro. 

-¡AKANE!

El ruido de la puerta al azotarse contra la pared y el grito de Ranma rompieron sus reflexiones, sus ojos se dispararon automáticamente a su prometido que permanecía en pie frente a ella, barriendo su figura de cabeza a pies. Un instante, sólo basto verlo un instante para que las emociones la anegaran y sin pensarlo dos veces su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Ranma reaccionó como siempre hacía cuando se encontraba en una situación así con Akane, su mente quedó en blanco y fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, completamente inmóvil, perdido en el momento.

Akane se recreó en la cercanía del chico, en la sensación de calidez que se había esparcido por su cuerpo ante el contacto y se permitió unos momentos más para disfrutarlo, luego, lentamente, se separó un poco para poder verlo mejor, reparando en los detalles que había pasado por alto en el gozo de volver a tenerlo a su lado.

-Ranma… ¿Qué te pasó?

Sus palabras lo trajeron de vuelta y toda la rabia retornó a él en un instante, molesto por este momento de debilidad ante ella. De pronto recordó todo lo pasado, la humillación, la vergüenza, la traición y Ranma abrió los ojos, mucho mucho, posando su fiera mirada en la chica que lo veía con gesto de incomprensión, lo que no hizo mas que azuzar el fuego que lo consumía, verla allí tan tranquila y aparentemente inocente cuando él había pasado por todo un infierno… y sólo por su culpa

-¿Qué qué me pasó¿Qué qué me pasó¡¡Pues vuelvo a la escuela preguntando por ti… y me encuentro que el 'Síndrome Kuno' se ha apoderado de todos!! Todo el mundo me insulta, me llama bellaco, impío… ¡PECADOR¡Casi me matan¿Y sabes porqué¿Sabes porqué?- se cruzó de brazos y la miró de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa desdeñosa -Pues porque alguna bocona chismosa aireó nuestro desliz de aquella vez y seiscientos idiotas subnormales querían lavar tu honor.

Akane quedó estupefacta, mirándolo. Lentamente las palabras hicieron sentido en su mente. ¿Había dicho desliz?. Todo en su interior se contrajo y aquel sentimiento hace mucho dejado de lado empezó a resurgir, rabia, mucha rabia, la que sólo Ranma podía despertar en ella. El sueño de su esperado reencuentro haciéndose añicos bajo las dolorosas palabras de su prometido. Haciendo acopio al poco control que le quedaba logró contenerse, le daría una oportunidad, no quería estropearlo, no cuando lo tenía de vuelta.

-¿Qué dijiste, Ranma?

-¡Lo que oíste, Akane! Ya me enteré de lo que sabe todo el mundo. ¿Cómo pudiste? Felicidades Akane, imagino lo bien que te sentiste para andar por allí contándoselo a todos y pensar que me sentía mal de no haber cumplido contigo… ¡JA¡Con lo mucho que siempre te quejaste de mi, mira lo bien que usaste el hecho de haber estado conmigo!

Akane sintió como si la abofetearan, aquellas palabras no podía estar diciéndolas Ranma, simplemente no podía.

_Ya me enteré de lo que sabe todo el mundo_

Entonces ya lo sabía y aún así… El mundo de Akane se derrumbó de golpe y empezó a temblar, la desesperación apoderándose de ella. De pronto se sintió vulnerable, indefensa. ¿Cómo podía tratarla así? No era su culpa, no era su maldita culpa que todo hubiera salido así. ¿Acaso no podía verlo?

-¿Entonces que, Ranma?

Preguntó con voz vacía, sin emoción aparente, sus ojos fijos en aquellos azules que reflejaban fuego por fuego lo indómito de sus profundidades.

-¿Entonces que, Akane¿Qué pensaste que obtendrías de todo esto? Porque si yo tengo que decir algo en esto es…

Algo reventó en ella y el sonido de un golpe estalló en la habitación. El rostro de Ranma se ladeó por la fuerza de una bofetada y el rojo de unos dedos quedó impreso en su mejilla. Por el aire cayeron unos pedazos de papel que Akane había estado sosteniendo, los cuales quedaron esparcidos en el piso, a los pies de Ranma.

Akane se dejó caer en su cama, el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Su vida desmoronándose sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora¿Qué le quedaba?

Ranma la miró, aún dolido. Había regresado con la ilusión de volver a verla y tal vez poder empezar algo con ella, algo real, sólo para encontrarse con una realidad nada agradable. La quería, lo sabía, aún con todo lo pasado y con la evidencia en su contra, la quería, no podía evitarlo y eso era evidente ahora que la tenía allí frente a él. La había extrañado demasiado y a pesar de que se sentía furioso con ella no podía evitar sentirse aliviado de estar de vuelta… Se quedó allí de pie, aturdido por lo ocurrido. El silencio lo envolvió, brevemente posó sus ojos en Akane y luego desvió la mirada, aquel golpe le había hecho volver a tierra y había terminado de drenar la cólera que sentía. Las palabras habían fluido muy fácilmente mientras buscaba descargarse pero ahora no sabía que decir. Sabía que era el momento de hablar en verdad con Akane pero no sabía como empezar. Su vista bajó al suelo, intentando encontrar un punto por el cual empezar y notó aquello que estaba tirado, sin pensarlo se inclinó a recoger aquellas fotos y las quedó mirando, girándolas y buscando encontrarles alguna forma, cualquier cosa que le distrajera y le comprara tiempo antes de abordar el tema que tenía pendiente con su prometida.

Akane seguía quieta en su cama, respirando profundamente, mil y un pensamientos recorriendo su mente. Ranma no la quería, él no quería ni a su bebe ni a ella… y la realidad le cayó de golpe, clareando su mente. Ella si quería a su bebe, aunque él no lo quisiera ella si lo hacía ¡Y al diablo el resto del mundo porque aunque estuviese sola lucharía por su hijo!

Levantó la cabeza y posó la vista en Ranma, notando lo que sostenía en sus manos. Un sentimiento de posesividad y protección la inundó, de un saltó se encontró a su lado y le arrancó las tomas de la ecografía de las manos.

-¡Devuélveme eso, es mío!

Ranma se sobresaltó ante el arrebato de la chica y fijó la mirada en ella. Akane lucía fiera, hermosa, y con un fulgor especial que no sólo era producto de la ira. Había algo más en su aura, algo que no podía entender, que no lograba traslucir.

-¡Lárgate, Ranma! Si eso es lo que crees, entonces vete. NO te necesito, NO te necesitamos

Ranma continuó observándola sin entender, se daba perfecta cuenta que estaba pasando algo por alto pero no sabía que.

-Espera, Akane, yo…

-No quiero saber nada más¡VETE! Yo me encargaré de mi hijo y tú puedes irte cuando quieras. NO ME IMPORTA.

El cerebro de Ranma sólo asimiló una palabra, la cual escapó casi en un jadeo de sus secos labios

-¿Hijo?

Akane escuchó el tono de su voz y desesperadamente peleó por lograr un poco de autocontrol, para no perderse en la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Levemente pudo hacer un reconocimiento de Ranma notando la expresión conmocionada del chico, la vacante mirada en sus ojos, el ligero temblor de sus labios.

-¿Hijo?

Volvió a pronunciar Ranma y sus ojos se clavaron en Akane. Ella no supo bien como reaccionar así que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, entendimiento brotando en su interior. ¿Ranma no sabía nada? Aquello volvió a encender una pequeña luz de esperanza en ella, de que tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Lentamente se acercó al chico, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y con suavidad la llevó bajó su blusa, posándola sobre su vientre.

-Vamos a tener un bebe, Ranma. Vamos a tener un hijo.

Y los ojos de Ranma se pusieron en blanco.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Agosto 2007

* * *

NOTAS: 

**Hugo el Unma**: Bueno, y volvió el humor, al meno algo. En si este Cáp. era ideal para ello, el rencuentro de Ranma con el resto antes de Akane no podía terminar de otra forma. Y el rencuentro de Akane con Ranma era indudable que terminaría al menos así. Alguien dijo "cuando discutimos, a veces lo hacemos sobre distintas cosas y sin darnos cuenta", eso fue lo que paso entre ellos.

**Danae**: Juas juas juas, yo quería cortar el cap pero cierta personita no me dejó UU!. En fin, se dio el ansiado reencuentro. A todo esto les comentaré que los hombres siempre se protegen entre si, aún en la ficción. Resulta que cierto compañero mío estaba haciéndome un reencuentro muy suave para Ranma y Akane aludiendo que ya había recibido muchos golpes de parte de su comité de bienvenida, pero vamos, chicas, a que ustedes y yo en el lugar de Akane, y luego de la forma de hablar 'tan dulce' del susodicho este (con todo y que sea Ranma) le hubiéramos atizado mas de un golpe, incluso creo que yo que varios objetos deberían de haber aterrizado en su cabeza. Aun creo que se la dejamos muy suave a Ranma... Ufff, weno, ni modo, igual me encantó la parte sobre 'yo puedo encargarme de mi hijo sola' la chica esta madurando, a que si?


	12. Capitulo 12

**De abejas y flores**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2

Escrito por Unma con la colaboración de Danae

**Capítulo 12**

-Nabiki…

-Si, tía

Resignada, la media de las Tendo volvió a su ubicación junto a su hermana al frente de Nodoka, era la tercera o cuarta vez que intentaba escamotearse a escuchar la conversación que estarían sosteniendo Ranma y Akane y la tercera o cuarta vez que era interrumpida en el proceso.

-Hay que dejarlos un rato a solas, seguro que tienen mucho de que hablar- sugirió Kasumi mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

-Ya, si, claro...

Nodoka suspiró, la verdad es que también tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que estaría pasando.

-Esta muy callado desde hace rato…

Era verdad, desde hace buen rato no se escuchaban ya ruidos, ni gritos, ni nada… Tal vez estaba demasiado silencioso para ser bueno…

-Emm, Kasumi, tú crees que ellos estén… ¿ya sabes?

La joven enrojeció y Nabiki no pudo evitar reír, para alguien que se apreciaba de ser tan angelical, Kasumi realmente tenía una mente muy rápida para imaginar cosas.

-No se de que me hablas, Nabiki

La media de las Tendo se encogió de hombros mientras calculaba mentalmente las ganancias que hubiera hecho al tener las fotos 'primicia' del reencuentro

-No es justo…- murmuró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa.

Fue en ese preciso momento que hicieron su aparición los patriarcas de las familias Tendo y Saotome, quienes llegaban de una reunión.

La llegada de un nuevo retoño había despertado en los mayores la necesidad de dar un nuevo ingreso monetario a la casa, a sugerencia de Nabiki, por supuesto y con el ligero empuje de Kasumi y Nodoka, quienes afirmaron que, de ser necesario, ellas mismas buscarían una ocupación, dejando en manos de Akane 'el cuidado de la casa' lo cual incluía la cocina. Nada más apropiado para hacer que Genma y Soun tomaran cartas en el asunto y decidieran poner en práctica sus 'grandes dotes' como ellos las llamaban.

Criar a un bebe no es nada barato, es bastante costoso en tiempo y dinero y si bien, abuela y tías podrían ayudar en el cuidado del niño, la vestimenta y otros gastos, tanto de alimentación como médicos, debía de correr a cuenta de sus padres, y dado que ambos eran menores de edad y en las actuales circunstancias incapaces de sustentar todo ello, habría que ver la forma de apoyarles en ese sentido.

Ni que decir de los gastos que ya empezarían a tener. A sus tres meses Akane empezaba a mostraba algún signo de embarazo, aunque vestida no se notaban aun. Pero en poco tiempo seguro que necesitaría ropa nueva, mayores controles de gestación, eso sin mencionar las cremas y tratamientos para la piel, para evitar las horribles estrías y manchas propias del embarazo. Además de ello estaba la compra de la cunita, el cochecito, el ajuar, los pañales, mamaderas y…

Nodoka cerró los ojos, recordando… Esperaba que Akane no tuviera que padecer las mismas cosas que ella durante el embarazo de Ranma. Si, al igual que Akane, no había tenido mayores problemas al inicio del embarazo, pero luego… Ranma había sido un bebe muy activo y bastante grande, frecuentemente sentía las 'pataditas' de su dulce retoño, el dolor de espalda a veces se hacía insoportable y la gastritis que la aquejó durante el último trimestre no fue un paraíso.

Es por ello que la llegada de Ranma no sólo fue una alegría, sino un alivio, tanto así que pensó en tomarse un buen tiempo antes de tener otro hijo, aunque claro, jamás pensó que perdería dicha oportunidad por un viaje de entrenamiento que terminó en…

Agitó la cabeza, lo pasado, pasado esta y había que concentrarse en el futuro… en su nieto, o nieta.

-¿Está de visita el joven Hibiki?- preguntó Soun mientras observaba la raída y gastada mochila que se apoyaba en un rincón de la sala, sin notar al pequeño cerdito que seguía desmayado en el sofá.

-La trajo Ranma hace un rato.

Los patriarcas Saotome y Tendo quedaron de piedra al escuchar esas palabras y pasaron varios segundos antes de que fueran capaces de reaccionar.

-¿Dijiste Ranma?

Nodoka asintió –Si, mi hijo volvió

-¿El chico volvió?

-¿Mi yerno está aquí?

-¿Sabe lo que eso significa, Saotome?

-Si¡Que las escuelas por fin estarán unidas! Vaya a buscar el sacerdote, Tendo, mientras yo busco el traje del chico. ¿Dónde está Ranma?

-Arriba- dijo Nabiki mientras señalaba con un dedo -enterándose de la noticia- agregó con una sonrisa.

Genma se detuvo de inmediato y su rostro adquirió seriedad, aquello le recordaba algo… algo que hubiera querido olvidar. Contrario a su voluntad, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, vivos, nítidos, reales… tan reales como lo era la presencia de Akane ahora en la estancia, una Akane de puños apretados y rostro compungido.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, todos los ojos puestos en la menor de las Tendo, quien, pese a las miradas interrogantes que recibía, no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, sólo permanecía allí en pie, aparentemente irradiando furia pero con una mirada de tristeza y pesar imposibles de encubrir

-¿Y cómo te fue con Ranma?- Kasumi fue la encargada de poner en palabras la pregunta que rondaba la mente de todos, a pesar de mostrar su característica expresión de alegría, su timbre de voz denotaba cierta vacilación.

Akane miró a su hermana y luego continuó su camino hacia la cocina –No quiero que me vuelvan a hablar de ese baka- expresó sucintamente, pero el temblor inequívoco que acompañó esa sentencia no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Los ojos de Nodoka siguieron la forma de la joven, era evidente su estado de perturbación y más evidente la necesidad que tenía de auxilio. El más notorio grito de ayuda había sido bajar a donde se encontraba su familia, no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que de modo inconsciente Akane estaba buscando llamar la atención.

-¿Akane?

Y aquello fue el detonante para que la joven estallara –¡Se fue! Me volvió a dejar. ¿Ya están felices? Ustedes dijeron que me quería, que se quedaría conmigo… ¡pero se fue!

Las lágrimas contenidas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas –Es un idiota, no lo necesito… no lo necesito… yo puedo estar sola, yo puedo sola… yo…- con desesperación llevó las manos a su rostro, buscando limpiar la humedad de sus lágrimas –lo odio, lo odio, lo odio… yo…

Nodoka se acercó a la joven y la rodeó con sus brazos, Akane intentó retroceder pero luego se aferró con fuerza a su kimono, enterrando la cara en el seno de la mujer –lo odio, yo…

-Tranquila… ya, Akane… tranquila…

El resto de la familia permaneció en silencio. Pasados unos instantes Nabiki sacó su celular y sin decir más se dirigió a su habitación. Su gélida mirada no pasó desapercibida para nadie más prefirieron no meterse en el camino de la chica.

-¡Oh mi! Creo que iré a preparar un poco de te.

Kasumi salió a toda prisa de la estancia, rumbo a la cocina, seguida de la preocupada mirada de Nodoka. Con el tiempo de vivir con los Tendo había aprendido a conocer los detalles de las chicas y sabía que tras la aparente tranquilidad y abstracción de la mayor se encontraba una joven que aún buscaba definirse y descubrirse. No ponía en duda su inteligencia, esa chica tenía más potencial que el que dejaba entrever, entonces¿porqué seguía actuando así? y ese modo suyo de escapar de los problemas ocultándose tras una fachada de ingenuidad que rayaba en el autismo, en la construcción de un mundo rosa donde no existían problemas, sólo incrementaba su preocupación. ¿Acaso Kasumi tendría miedo a enfrentarse al mundo real y por ello estaba reprimiendo sus propios deseos y aspiraciones¿Sería que se había metido tanto en el papel de ama de casa ideal que ahora no…?

-¡Estúpida¡idiota¿Cómo pude creer que…

Los sollozos de Akane la sacaron de sus pensamientos, ya luego se preocuparía por el resto, de momento debía de concentrarse en la desconsolada chica, tantas emociones no podían ser buenas para el bebe.

-Akane… esto no es bueno para el bebe, tienes que…

-¡Yo no tengo que hacer nada!- gritó la chica, alejándose bruscamente. El repentino movimiento dejó a Nodoka aturdida por unos instantes.

-Akane…

Trató de acercarse a ella, pero la joven retrocedió, negando con la cabeza

-No… ¡He dicho que quiero estar sola¡Déjenme sola!

Y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, las cuales subió en segundos tras lo cual se pudo escuchar un fuerte portazo.

Los tres mayores se quedaron viendo entre si, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Cada cual más desconcertado que el otro.

-Saotome… ¡Su hijo volvió a hacer llorar a mi niña! Akane…

Sin poder reprimir más sus emociones, el patriarca Tendo rompió en llanto

-La ha abandonado, ya no va a haber boda… ¿Qué va ser de mi Akane?

-Tranquilícese Tendo, encontraremos al muchacho, no puede estar muy lejos, yo…

-Camino sur, por la prefectura…

Tres pares de ojos se elevaron para posarse en la dueña de esa voz, Nabiki permanecía apoyada en el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados.

-Si, con suerte aún no habrá dejado la ciudad…

El brillo en los ojos de Nabiki le ocasionó estremecimientos a Nodoka y mucho más sus gestos casuales, la soltura de su postura, la aparente calma en su voz, si, la famosa reina del hielo estaba ahora a cargo y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-Les sugiero que lo encuentren pronto, o serás tú, 'papi'– dijo esto poniéndole especial énfasis a la palabra –quien se encargue de todas las reparaciones del dojo cuando Akane se ponga a descargar su furia en él.

Soun palideció y sus ojos se secaron de inmediato –Nabiki, hija…

-¿Si, 'papi'?- Nabiki se separó del marco de la puerta, erguiéndose por completo y mirando a su padre a los ojos -¿quieres decirme algo?

Parecía que el patriarca Tendo estaba a punto de tener otro despliegue emocional, más algo lo contuvo y se limitó a negar con la cabeza –voy a buscarlo

Nabiki asintió levemente y observó mientras su padre se alejaba, luego sus ojos se fijaron en los Saotome.

-¿Así que el hijo pródigo escapó de nuevo no? Muy 'varonil' de su parte

Genma se acobardó en el acto e instintivamente se alejó unos pasos de su esposa, atento a cualquier señal que le implicase una rápida huida del lugar. Nodoka sintió una punzada en el pecho ante ese comentario e involuntariamente llevó una mano por sobre su hombro encontrando el vacío dejado por una katana que en antaño colgaba de ese lugar.

-¿Buscabas algo, tía?

Nodoka se estremeció y un leve rubor acudió a sus mejillas, avergonzándose de sus acciones. Por un momento había retrocedido al tiempo en que un contrato se cernía entre ella y su familia, cuando su hijo se escondía y le temía.

-No, yo no… es solo…

- A veces es difícil dejar las viejas costumbres

Mencionó la jovencita mientras sonreía conocedoramente, haciendo ruborizar aún más a la compungida mujer

-Pero no imposible…

Agregó mientras se encogía de hombros y daba media vuelta

-Nabiki

Nabiki agitó una mano en clara señal de quien desdeña lo que va ser dicho

-El tiempo es oro y mi tiempo libre sale caro aunque por ser tú, tía…- dijo mientras volteaba ligeramente a sonreírle –podría darte un 50 de descuento

Nodoka sonrió, a pesar de ese aire de indiferencia y frialdad Nabiki si se interesaba, muy a su modo pero se interesaba.

-Ranma es Ranma, tía, y de un día a otro no va cambiar y mucho menos si…- hizo una pequeña pausa –lo asustamos más de la cuenta…- añadió –pero, si se le ocurre volver a lastimar a mi hermana…- no completó la frase y continuó caminando bajo la atenta mirada de Nodoka, quien simplemente meneó la cabeza

-¿Moshi, moshi?

La mirada de Nodoka se volvió a posar en Nabiki mientras la veía contestar a su celular, la chica había regresado a la estancia y al parecer había recibido noticias

-¿Estas segura?

Unos instantes de silencio mientras escuchaba lo que tenían que decirle al otro lado del auricular

-Cualquier cosa me llamas.

Tras finalizar la llamada, Nabiki miró directamente a Nodoka y sonrió

-Nuestro 'fugitivo' acaba de ser visto, se dirige ahora hacia el este, a la zona de los bosques

Su mirada se posó ahora en Genma, quien durante todo ese tiempo se había mantenido callado en una esquina, poniendo la mayor distancia posible con su esposa

-Será mejor que lo atrapes pronto¿No dicen que las futuras madres deberían tener solo paz y tranquilidad? Si mi futuro sobrino necesita terapia… te haré pagar por ella y por las de los hijos de sus hijos, querido tío

Genma tragó y asintió, Nabiki giró suavemente, mientras hacía un gesto de despedida con las manos –Nos vemos, 'familia'- dijo, mientras teléfono en mano se perdía por el pasadizo.

Genma y Nodoka se quedaron solos en la estancia, sumidos en incómodo silencio. Nodoka respiró profundamente y le hizo un ademán a su esposo, para que se acercara.

Recuperando un poco la compostura y acomodando sus gafas se acercó a su esposa, de forma lenta y pausada.

Nodoka lo miró a los ojos con seriedad, sin palabras que rompieran la silenciosa comunicación que quería establecer con su mirada, luego de unos instantes, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Deja vu?

Genma meneó la cabeza y sonrió a su vez. Con una delicadeza impropia de él, colocó su robusta mano sobre el hombro de la mujer que le miraba con dulzura

-De tal palo, tal astilla¿no?- eso hizo que la sonrisa de ella se ensanchara y que los ojos le brillaran pícaramente y es que, cuando lo escuchaba hablar así, recordaba a aquel hombre de quien se había enamorado.

-¿Entonces, crees que habrá que contar una historia?

Genma pareció pensarlo un momento.

-¿Estás segura?

Nodoka bajó la mirada y un fuerte rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas sabiendo bien a lo que se refería su esposo y las implicaciones que podría tener la revelación de... ciertos acontecimientos. De pronto recordó que mientras más tiempo pasara más se alejaría Ranma y no podía permitirse perder nuevamente a su hijo, mucho menos dejar que abandonara a Akane y por sobretodo no podía permitir que se perdiese la oportunidad de ser padre. Ella había sufrido mucho separada de su único hijo y no había día en que no se arrepintiese de haberlo dejado ir y perderse todos aquellos instantes de su niñez. No, no podía permitir que Ranma pasara por ello, que viviese con ese sentimiento de culpa que ella tenía. No, no podía permitirlo.

-Si, querido, estoy segura.

* * *

Tranquilamente observó mientras su esposo se perdía en la distancia, aún dudando sobre su decisión y al mismo tiempo reafirmándose a si misma que había sido la elección correcta. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si no anteponía la seguridad de su hijo a la suya propia? Tal vez él entendería... 

Un pequeño canturreo proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención y sabiendo lo que encontraría estuvo tentada a dirigirse hacia allí, pero algo la hizo detenerse, habían muchas cosas que solucionar, pero necesitaba encargarse de un problema a la vez. Su vista se desvió al trayecto que había seguido la menor de las Tendo en su apresurada huida. Si, Akane estaba primero de momento así que, lanzando una última preocupada mirada hacia la cocina, dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras, Genma tenía un discurso que dar y ella tenía que cumplir su parte también.

* * *

Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina, un suave repicar acompañando su distraido canturreo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus manos notando como llevaba golpeando el borde de la taza llena aun de te con una cucharita, el contenido ya frío por largo tiempo. ¿Cuanto tiempo habría perdido en ello? 

Se incorporó imperceptiblemente, su mente perdida en el problema de su hermana. Notó los ruidos provenientes de la sala ya acallados. Nada de que preocuparse, era bueno tener una familia vibrante, una familia llena de energía.

Nuevamente pareció congelarse. ¿Ranma... donde estaría? Si ella fuera Nabiki, usaría sus contactos para averiguar a donde huía. Eso sería lo mas lógico. Tan solo algunos llamados, y luego esperar.

-¡Oh my, se me olvidó la comida!- de inmediato llevó las manos a la boca, asustada de haber hablado muy fuerte. No era bueno hacer eso, podría incomodar ¿Cierto?. Si hacía todo bien, si tenía a todos contentos, nada malo podría ocurrir. Si ponía empeño en lo que hacía, todo estaría bien, como cuando su madre estaba con ellos. Tener la ropa limpia, la comida hecha, la casa ordenada... Si, debía de disfrutar de lo que hacía, porque eso haría felices a todos y así todo estaría bien, como debía ser.

Apresuradamente se puso de pie, no podía perder el tiempo. Con la costumbre de la rutina fue sacando los implementos de las gavetas... Tenía que preparar algo rico y sabroso, después de todo Akane y el bebe necesitaban estar fuertes, necesitaban alimentarse bien. Meticulosamente empezó a preparar el almuerzo, al tiempo que ponía el agua a hervir, un buen te caliente les sentaría bien a todos, sonrió para si misma, esa era una buena idea.

Terminados los preparativos se puso a limpiar lo usado, la cocina debía de estar impecable, como todo en casa. Finalmente todo estaba en orden, tal como quería, tal como le gustaba.

Sin prisa se dirigió a una silla y tomó asiento, aún no podía servir la comida, no estaba toda la familia reunida, no estaría bien no esperar a todos. Finalmente Ranma estaba de regreso, tenían que esperarlo también. Además Akane...

Había estado mal. Ellas debieron explicarle a Ranma lo que sucedía. Enterarse como se entero de las cosas lo había asustado tanto...

Con un ligero respingo se puso de pie ¿Cómo podía estar allí perdiendo el tiempo? Había ropa que lavar, que remendar... Su vista se dirigió al suelo¿No lo había barrido esa mañana¿Por qué de pronto lo veía tan sucio nuevamente? Si, definitivamente no podía estar allí sin hacer nada, eso no haría feliz a nadie.

Con una sonrisa tomó una escoba y, canturreando suavemente, empezó a barrer.

* * *

Ranma trotaba sin detenerse hacia el este de la ciudad, al descampado, a los bosques y los pequeños claros que había en él. 

_¿Por qué huía?_

No estaba seguro, había sido una reacción inmediata de su cuerpo.

_¿Akane había dicho hijo?_

Si, lo había dicho, lo había oído claramente...

_¿PADRES¿Él, padre? _

Era una locura, no podía ser. Simple y llanamente no podía ser padre

_¿Qué sabían ambos de ser padres¿Qué sabía él de ser padre? _

Nada, absolutamente nada.

_¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a eso¿Cómo es que todo siempre le salía mal? _

Ok, ok, que había hecho mal en dejar a Akane hacia tres meses e irse así no más, lo admitía y por ello estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus gritos y aguantar sus golpes. Estaba preparado para soportar todo eso, si señor, lo estaba... ¿Pero un hijo? No, eso era demasiado, sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que estuviese dispuesto a enfrentar.

Necesitaba tomarse un tiempo. Oh si, tomarse un buen tiempo para meditar, después de todo, era vital siempre tener una buena estrategia para enfrentar un reto¿Cierto?

Así que lo único que estaba haciendo era prepararse para lo que tenía que enfrentar. Si, Ranma Saotome era precavido ante los acontecimientos que se le presentaban y para estar preparado necesitaba tiempo, simplemente era eso.

_Y es por eso que estas huyendo. _

Sacudió la cabeza, no, eso no podía ser, Ranma Saotome no le temía a nada, se había enfrentado a muchos enemigos y había vencido todos los desafíos que se le habían presentado, así que lo dicho por Akane sobre...

Un escalofrío lo recorrió y continuó su loca carrera.

_Si, como no _

Lo cierto era que el artista marcial que fanfarroneaba de nunca sentir temor, estaba verdaderamente cagado de miedo…

Tan asustado que aún con el frío reinante había salido sin un abrigo, mochila, dinero o provisiones. Nuevamente sin despedidas y, obviamente, sin dar una fecha de regreso.

_Desastre, desastre, desastre... _

Se detuvo jadeante a apoyarse en un árbol y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_¿Por qué a mi?_

-Tardaste chico

Esa voz... De inmediato se puso en guardia, dispuesto a todo. De entre las sombras del bosque una conocida figura salió a la luz de la tarde…

Genma se veía serio adusto, mirándolo con severidad… casi con reproche.

-Hijo, me has desilusionado, no solo a mí, a todos

Ranma continuó en guardia

-Papá, no estoy con tiempo para tus taradeses, hazte a un lado o te quitare del medio

-Inténtalo, si puedes

-Si tú lo quieres

Era justo lo que necesitaba, una buena pelea para descargar un poco sus nervios y poder seguir camino hacia… donde sea.

Esta vez lo golpearía de verdad, con todo. Esta vez le dejaría bien en claro quien era Ranma Saotome, le demostraría de una vez por todas que ya no tenía nada más que enseñarle. Si, un par de golpes y lo dejaría inconsciente.

Y así se lanzó al ataque, velocidad y fuerza en sus puños. Si, uno, dos, tres golpes... que dieron en el aire, su padre había esquivado todos sus lances y no sólo eso sino que, en contra de cualquier pronóstico, se sintió dolorosamente azotado contra un tronco.

¿Qué esta pasando?

Ranma observo a Genma, quien esperaba con los brazos cruzados, se puso en pie y se lanzó nuevamente a buscarlo con los puños, rápido, muy rápido. Sin embargo parecía que su padre cada vez era más veloz y ágil, mucho más que de costumbre... ya no lograba ni rozarlo y, como nunca, lo veía callado, serio, casi intimidante.

Cada vez se sentía más furioso, humillado. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese pasando aquello¡Era imposible! No, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así... Siguió atacando con más ímpetu, con puños y patadas entremezcladas confusamente, nada, sin resultados. Totalmente fuera de si intentó el Moko Takabisha, sólo para ser bloqueado y sujetado por el antebrazo y en un parpadear se encontró de espaldas a Genma, su brazo dolorosamente torcido, impidiéndole movimiento.

-Mi, turno

Genma le empujó con presteza y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse le aplicó un potente golpe en el costado derecho que hizo que el joven Saotome se retorciera de dolor, momento que que fue aprovechado por su progenitor para lanzarle un puñetazo veloz en el vientre, dejándole sin aire. Ranma se arqueó hacia adelante, sorprendido del ataque e inmediatamente trató de retroceder, buscando poner cierta distancia de su atacante, pero parecía que Genma había desarrollado una velocidad sobrehumana y telepatía pues anticipándose a sus movimientos ya estaba sobre él.

-¿No te enseñé que nunca ataques furioso o asustado? Mira que presa fácil eres en ese estado...

Un golpe con la mano abierta le dio de lleno a Ranma en la mejilla, como el castigo que recibe alguien que hace algo malo.

-¿No te enseñé que siempre debes de tener la cabeza fría ante cualquier cosa?

Otro impacto a la mejilla contraria. Ranma solo boqueaba desesperado por aire.

-Aún con nuestras maldiciones te enseñé a ser un hombre ¿Dónde está el hombre?

Golpe en el costado, sin dejar tiempo a recuperarse.

-¿Y no te enseñé que ante todo un hombre siempre cumple con su deber?

Una potente patada envió a Ranma al piso, el joven levantó el rostro, un rostro con manchas de polvo entremezcladas con el hilillo de sangre que corría por la comisura de su boca, y fijó su mirada en su padre. Genma caminó hacia él y se detuvo a un paso, solemne y serio, limitándose a ver la caída estampa que presentaba su hijo en ese momento, en ningún instante su mirada vaciló.

-Y agradece que seas mi hijo, si no, de verdad hubiera vengado el honor de Akane

* * *

-¿Akane? 

-¡Déjenme sola!

Nodoka sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, Akane debía de estar muy dolida y en su estado, mucho más renuente a entender.

-Akane, hija, abre por favor

-¡He dicho que me dejen sola!

Nodoka suspiró y giró la perilla suavemente, estaba sin seguro. Agradeciendo mentalmente a kami pasó prestamente pero en silencio al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras si. Tal y como imaginó la joven estaba tumbada sobre su cama, llorando amargamente boca abajo, lo cual le atrajo recuerdos verdaderamente dolorosos. No, no era momento de ahogarse en sus propias penas, tenía que amainar un poco las cosas y conociendo el carácter tan venal de la prometida de su hijo sabía que podía esperar cualquier reacción de su parte. Pensó como debía abordar el tema, Akane debía de estar más dolida que en cualquier otro momento. Dudó por un instante y luego, con resolución, encendió una pequeña lámpara que había sobre el escritorio la cual iluminó la estancia con una tenue luz y como si nada, se puso a levantar del piso las ropas que la muchacha se había quitado antes de que Ranma llegara.

El suave sonido de aquel revolotear hizo que Akane volteara hacia ella, furia aún en sus enrojecidos ojos.

-¡Te dije que quería estar sola!

Nodoka pasó por alto el tono de voz y la falta de respeto de la chica. No era momento de reparar en esos detalles, estaba allí para calmar y distraer, no para enfrentarse a ella ni generar más tensión. Ya habría tiempo más adelante para educar tanto a su hijo como a su futura nuera.

Manteniendo la calma, tratando de quitar cualquier aspereza de su voz, le contestó suavemente.

-No quieres estar sola Akane.

La futura madre se sentó bruscamente ¿Es que ahora también iban a decirle como se sentía?

-¡Quiero esta sola!

El grito hubiera paralizado a cualquiera, había sonado tan seguro y tan frío, sin embargo Nodoka ni se inmutó y sin siquiera mirar a la chica continuó juntando las ropas. Terminada la tarea las colocó en un cesto y bajo la atenta mirada de Akane tomó asiento en una silla junto a la cama.

-No es cierto, no quieres estar sola, nadie en tu estado quiere estar sola, "yo" también soy madre ¿recuerdas?- Akane estuvo por decir algo, pero entre su furia, y la dolorosa conciencia de que Nodoka tenía razón, calló. Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Nodoka, sabiendo que había logrado dar un paso adelante.

-Akane, tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada, yo estoy enojada con el comportamiento...

-¡Es un baka¡Se fue¡Me dejó sola!

-He hizo muy mal

-¡Mal¡Solamente mal¡Debería matarlo¡Debería atarlo a la defensa de un carro y hacerlo arrastrar por el empedrado de la ciudad! Yo... yo...

Akane apretaba fuertemente los puños y su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia contenida, Nodoka estiró una mano y la depositó suavemente en el hombro de la joven -Si te ha dolido tanto, es porque realmente lo amas. Si, es un baka pero... así lo amas¿o me equivoco?.

Parecía que Akane iba a rebatir con todas sus fuerzas, el rostro tenso, los ojos vidriosos. Sin embargo nuevamente se derrumbó en llanto, ahora abrazándose desesperada a Nodoka, quien la acunó en su regazo y la dejo desfogarse por algunos minutos.

-Tranquila Akane, es una reacción normal

Cuando el llanto menguó le levantó el rostro y le sonrió dulcemente mientras secaba suavemente sus lágrimas.

-Ya, ya, no te pongas así, ven que te ayudo a cambiarte para que estes mas cómoda.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y empezar a mudarse de su abrigada ropa. A medida que la vestimenta de la chica caía al suelo, Nodoka sintió sus instintos maternales afectarla. Vestida no se notaba en lo más mínino aún, pero tan solo cubierta por su ropa interior era evidente que el cuerpo de la chica empezaba a cambiar muy sutilmente, el vientre siempre plano empezaba a mostrarse algo mas abultado; sus tobillos estaban ligeramente hinchados... y una mancha que juraría nunca vio había aparecido cerca del obligo.

-Pensé… creí que se pondría contento- Akane, ya con su pijama y algo más calmada, miró hacia el suelo y suspiró. Nodoka la miró enternecida, comprendía la tristeza y decepción de la joven, la comprendía muy bien, al menos ahora la tenía más tranquila y dispuesta a escuchar, era el momento de empezar a actuar.

-Tienes que comprender la sorpresa que se habrá llevado, y no lo digo por disculparlo por que sea mi hijo.

Nodoka tomó las manos de la joven y la condujo a la cama donde la invitó a sentarse.

-Recuerda que me contaste lo mucho que te asustaste cuando te enteraste del bebe y recuerda lo que estuviste a punto de hacer

Akane se estremeció al recordar que había estado a punto de abortar a su bebe, lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos, esta vez por un motivo muy distinto a Ranma

-Yo... yo...

Nodoka la abrazó

-Tranquila, lo importante es que no lo hiciste, hija, tranquila.

Akane correspondió al abrazo y asintió. Ahora nada ni nadie la haría alejarse de su bebe, lo tenía bien claro.

-Pero tienes que entender una cosa...- Nodoka se separó un poco de Akane, para poder verla a la cara -a estas alturas ya te has hecho a la idea, lo tienes asumido y quieres a tu bebe¿verdad?

Akane volvió a asentir, Nodoka sonrió

-Pero cuando te enteraste... ¿No hubieras querido huir también de haber podido¿Dejarlo todo atrás? Se que no podías hacerlo, después de todo el bebe está en ti- con suavidad posó la mano en el vientre de la joven y continuó -Pero de haber tenido la oportunidad¿no lo habrías hecho?

Akane se quedó pensando y no respondió. Nodoka se puso de pie

-Tus hermanas y yo debimos habérselo dicho, prepararlo un poco.

Akane suspiró.

-Se que duele lo que ha hecho, pero trata de entenderlo siquiera un poco.

La mujer volvió a abrazarla, al tiempo que la consolaba.

-Él volverá, no te preocupes... no es la primera vez que veo algo así...

La futura madre la miró con curiosidad, olvidando de momento su dilema

-¿Conoces a alguien que le pasó lo mismo?

Nodoka se sonrojó un poco, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Oh si, déjame contarte una vieja historia...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Enero 2008

* * *

NOTAS: 

**Hugo el Unma**: El amor no anuncia su llegada, simplemente pasa y sus consecuencias, reacciones y sus efectos son tan impredecibles como el futuro mismo.

**Danae**: Tal vez muchos esperaban abrazos, besos y felicidad por siempre pero... ¿Podría ser tan fácil? No lo sabemos, a veces la búsqueda de la felicidad implica muchas dificultades pero cuando es verdadero la recompensa puede ser inimaginable.


	13. Capitulo 13

La noche había caído más pronto de lo esperado, o así le pareció a Ranma, quien descansaba tratando de recuperarse de los golpes que su padre le había dado. No sabía que dolía más, si su cuerpo o su orgullo. ¿Cómo se había dejado vencer así? Lentamente giró el rostro para enfocarse en su padre, Genma había encendido una fogata y se encontraba alimentándola con leños viejos que había conseguido por allí.  
No recordaba jamás haberlo visto luchar así, tan serio, tan decidido... Había sido una sorpresa, no grata dadas las circunstancias.  
-No cabe duda de que eres digno hijo mío...- esas palabras lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, su padre le miraba fijamente, no con enojo sino con una expresión que hacía mucho no le observaba, tal vez desde que era niño -...y como tal estas siguiendo mi mismo camino.  
Ranma se enderezó un poco, intentando sentarse, el dolor del cuerpo dificultando la tarea.  
-No te entiendo viejo¿Cómo que estoy siguiendo tu mismo camino?

Acomodándose los lentes, alimentó un poco más el fuego, Ranma le miraba impaciente Haciendo caso omiso a la mirada que recibía se tomó su tiempo en elegir una rama y procedió a clavar un pan en ella, acercándola al fuego, luego de unos instantes, cuando consideró que estaría lo suficientemente caliente, retiró el pan y lo partió en dos. Su vista se fijó en aquellos trozos, con la concentración de quien esta pensando muy intensamente. Ranma esperaba atento, era muy extraño ver a su padre así de solemne. Finalmente Genma levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su hijo.

-Toma… - le dijo, alcanzándole el trozo más pequeño.

Ranma extendió la mano automáticamente y recibió el trozo mientras miraba incrédulo a su padre, pateándose mentalmente por haber esperado más de aquel hombre. Refunfuñando desvió la mirada y tragó el pedazo de un solo golpe.

-Yo hice lo mismo cuando tu madre me avisó que tendríamos un hijo.

Ranma resopló, aquello no le sorprendía, conociendo a su padre era de esperarse una reacción así, pobre de su madre por haberse enredado con un hombre que…

_Exactamente como yo_

El pensamiento le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

-¿Huiste?- preguntó casi temiendo la respuesta.

-Por la ventana… y hacia el bosque.

Los escalofríos de Ranma se hicieron más fuertes.

* * *

-Cuando conocí a Genma me pareció el muchacho más interesante que hubiera visto hasta ese momento. No era como mis compañeros de clases, era distinto… Vivía por y para el arte y no le importaba su apariencia o lo que dijeran de él, vestido con ese gi todo sucio y descalzo…

Nodoka le cepillaba el pelo a Akane de una manera suave y delicada, la chica parecía haberse calmado, sin embargo aún conservaba la mirada triste y los ojos hinchados y rojos de todo lo que había llorado.

-Yo quería aprender a pelear, pero en esos tiempos a las mujeres se nos relegaba a las labores domésticas, aprender a cocinar y saber llevar una casa era lo único que necesitábamos aprender…- Nodoka continuaba su relato, con una mirada de remembranza –Mi padre era un hombre muy tradicional y respetado, jamás quiso enseñarme, pese a que se lo pedí muchas veces y cuando sugerí la idea de irme a entrenar a algún dojo…- Nodoka suspiró profundamente -…digamos que las cosas no fueron muy bien así que cuando me enteré que un joven maestro estaba buscando alumnos lo pensé largamente, y luego decidí ir a verlo…

-¿Y su padre no se enteró, tía?

Nodoka detuvo su labor por un momento.

-Ya llegaremos a esa parte, linda…

* * *

-Verás, en esa época tener una alumna era algo inadmisible, lo que me pedía Nodoka era una locura, podía ser una chica muy bella, pero ni por toda la belleza del mundo me hubiera enfrentado a su padre…

Genma permanecía sentado frente a la fogata, la mirada del patriarca Saotome fija en la llamarada azulada que se desprendía de los leños. Ranma le escuchaba atentamente, Genma había empezado un relato del tiempo en que conoció a su esposa.

-¿Era alguien peligroso? Nunca conocí al abuelo

-Tu abuelo se llamaba Tumaro Iori y era un muy respetado coronel del ejército y créeme, discutir con él o estar en desacuerdo era algo muy peligroso, era un líder conservador y tradicional con muchos seguidores,- puso a calentar otro pan al fuego –en esos tiempos Japón se encontraba en una encrucijada, la guerra se había perdido hacia tiempo ya, mucha gente mayor había muerto, sólo unos pocos quedaban del antiguo régimen y con la llegada de tantos soldados americanos y europeos muchas de nuestras costumbres se perdieron y la vida se occidentalizó después de tantos años de ocupación, lo cierto es que a los jóvenes nos gustaba, pero a nuestros padres y abuelos sobrevivientes aquellos no les gustaba nada nada y fue así como llegamos a mediados de los setentas.

Ranma, viendo que el pan ya había tomado temperatura, alargó su mano para tomarlo, pero un golpe de Genma lo detuvo y le hizo retirarla. Genma volvió a cortarlo y luego de comparar los pedazos, le dio nuevamente el más pequeño. Ranma abrió la boca para protestar, pero Genma continuó su relato.

-Pese al carácter de su padre tu madre no se dio por vencida fácilmente, ella se parecía mucho a…

* * *

-Cada vez que veo a Nabiki es como verme en un espejo, me parecía mucho a ella cuando era joven, sólo que a mi no me interesaba demasiado la vida privada de los demás y no andaba chantajeando a la gente…

Akane giró para mirarla, boquiabierta.

-¿Tú? Siempre pensé que de joven habrías sido como Kasumi

Nodoka sonrió

-Pues no, de joven era una chica muy traviesa y para esa época se me consideraba muy liberal. A regañadientes de papá logré entrar a un colegio mixto de corte occidental y cada que podía me vestía muy a lo yanqui y escuchaba música en ingles.

Akane seguía mirando a Nodoka como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, era difícil imaginar a aquella mujer de cabello tan cuidadosamente sujeto y kimono impecable bailando rock.

-Pero… pero tú pareces la esposa perfecta, eres tan tradicional, tan... tan... japonesa.

Nodoka le acarició suavemente el cabello

-Querida, todo se puede aprender. Me encanta ser como soy… y aún me gusta escuchar Queen cuando puedo…

Akane volvió a girar, permitiendo que Nodoka retomara su labor de arreglarle el cabello.

-¿Y lograste que tío Genma te enseñara?

Nodoka sonrió ladinamente –Mmm, pues digamos que lo intenté por el camino más corto hacia un hombre.

Akane giró bruscamente, casi haciendo que Nodoka perdiera el agarre del cepillo, mirando a su tía muy sorprendida. Nodoka entrecerró los ojos.

-En esa época aún era por el estómago, querida…

* * *

-Empezó a aparecerse en el parque donde había puesto mi tienda a llevarme comida, ya en esa época cocinaba muy bien y a pesar de ser una chica muy americanizada, sus padres le habían trasmitido los ritos y tradiciones al pie de la letra.

Ranma asintió

-¿Y así te convenció para que le enseñaras?

Genma se acomodó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos, Ranma sabía que estaba a punto de pronunciar una de esas frases que iluminarían su vida… o la embrollarían de forma definitiva.

-Si te alimentas bien, siempre estarás lo suficientemente fuerte para huir cuando sea necesario.

Ranma se llevó una mano a la cara pero no dijo nada, aquello era algo típico de su padre.

-Sin embargo no le hice las cosas nada fáciles, en realidad no quería tenerla como alumna, sabía que eso me metería en problemas y traté de desanimarla por todos los medios… Genma levantó un poco el rostro y Ranma pudo ver una leve sonrisa -pero era terca, muy terca y nunca renunció. Yo conseguí más alumnos y ella se quedó y así nos hicimos amigos y se convirtió en mi ayudante.

-¿Allí fue que te enamoraste de mamá?

Genma volvió a alimentar el fuego -No chico, en esa época llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos, tu madre era muy bella, pero jamás pensé que ella y yo… bueno, lo que ocurrió fue…

* * *

-Papá cada vez se ponía peor, para el 'la nación estaba en una encrucijada' y yo debía de ser un 'ejemplo para el resto de las hijas del Japón', no le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo fuera de casa ni que no vistiera de forma tradicional, le molestaba que interviniera en las conversaciones y que diera opiniones. Empezó a controlarme las salidas y a ordenarme que guardara silencio y que no le mirara a los ojos, quemó mis ropas y me obligó a usar kimonos todo el tiempo, pero lo que casi me hace enloquecer fue cuando me prohibió volver a la escuela.

Nodoka hablaba con un tinte de amargura en la voz, como si el enojo de aquellos años no hubiera desaparecido del todo, Akane asintió

-¿Se enteró que entrenabas con el tío?

-No, pero pensó que tenía algún enamorado y en esa época aún te casabas con quien tus padres decidieran.

-¿En esa época?- Akane levantó una ceja y Nodoka no pudo más que sonreír.

-Bueno, digamos que a veces cometemos los mismos errores que nuestros padres.

Akane lo dejó pasar, interesada en la historia. -¿Y luego que pasó?

-Que mi padre mandó a seguirme a todos lados y ya no pude volver a entrenar, esos fueron días muy difíciles para mi- Nodoka dejó de cepillar el cabello de Akane y se sentó a su lado en la cama -y una de esas noches Genma decidió averiguar porque ya no me aparecía por el parque y se metió a la casa sin que los guardias lo notaran. Como un Romeo en gi sucio trepó a mi ventana… y fue en ese momento que decidí que ya no soportaba más a mi padre y decidí huir.

Akane la miró sorprendidísima de esa confesión

-¿Huir¿Con tío Genma¿Así como así?

-Lo mismo dijo Genma, estaba tan sorprendido como tú, pero yo sabía que si le daba tiempo para pensarlo se desanimaría así que preparé algunas ropas y tomé lo que había ahorrado de lo que me daba mi padre y huimos esa misma noche rumbo al norte, hacia Hokkaido, llegamos a un pueblito que se llamaba Montbesu y nos hicimos pasar por una joven pareja de artistas marciales que querían abrir un dojo.

-¿Y se lo creyó la gente?

-Si, Montbesu era un pueblo pequeño y aislado y aunque no había recibido los bombardeos de la guerra directamente, muchos hombres del pueblo había sido convocados como soldados y no habían vuelto, de hecho varias de las casas se encontraban aun abandonadas tantos años despues. Así que para los ancianos del lugar fue una alegría ver mudarse allí a una joven pareja… fue en esa época que empecé a vestir con kimonos pues no quería llamar la atención¿Puedes creerlo? En casa odiaba hacerlo y allí lo hacía por decisión propia.

-¿Y después que pasó?

Nodoka sonrió algo sonrojada.

* * *

-Empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, como si fuéramos una pareja real. Tu madre hacía los quehaceres de la casa, cocinaba y yo conseguí algunos alumnos y aunque la paga era poca, nos alcanzaba para vivir… Era como ser esposos de verdad, creo que fue en ese tiempo que todo empezó.

Genma calló, sus anteojos reflejando las llamas de la fogata.

-¿Se enamoraron?- Ranma miraba atentamente a su padre, atento a sus reacciones.

-Supongo que puede decirse que si, pero no lo sabíamos.

-¿Y se casaron?

-¿Para qué, si ya hacíamos una vida de pareja?

La boca de Ranma casi golpea el piso.

-¿Acaso nunca te casaste con mamá?

Genma le dio un zape a su hijo.

-¡Por supuesto que nos casamos¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?- le dijo mientras sacaba una libreta roja de entre sus ropas y se la lanzaba. Ranma la abrió con curiosidad, era el acta matrimonial de Genma Saotome y Nodoka Iori.

-Ya, esta bien, te creo viejo, no era necesario que… ¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!- Ranma volvió a mirar la fecha de la boda estampada en las páginas amarillentas, luego de vuelta a su padre -¡Esto es dos años después de que nací!

-Así es, cuando Nodoka salió embarazada ya nos hacíamos pasar por un matrimonio, luego que naciste… ¿Para qué casarnos si ya teníamos un hijo?

Ranma trataba de recuperarse de la impresión.

-Pero… pero cómo…

-Hijo, vas a tener un hijo, pensé que ya deberías de saber como…

-¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO IDIOTA!- Ranma, ya más recuperado de la impresión y de la paliza recibida, logró darle un buen derechazo a su padre –me refería a que lo creería de ti, pero… ¿de mamá? Ella es tan… conservadora…

Genma volvió a ajustarse los lentes –Bueno, fue tu madre la que dijo que si nos queríamos un pedazo de papel no haría mayor diferencia.

-¿MAMA DIJO QUE?

Genma sonrió –En esa época tu madre era una chica 'moderna', aunque si me preguntas a que me refiero con eso, no podría explicarte bien. Éramos muy jóvenes, Nodoka tenía sólo un año más que Akane cuando quedó embarazada.

* * *

-Verás, querida, en esa época el sexo aquí aun era tabú, sin embargo nos llegaba toda la información de América y la revolución sexual que se vivía allá. 'Haz el amor y no la guerra' era la consigna americana- Nodoka sonrió suavemente, Akane la miraba pasmada, le parecía increíble escuchar aquel relato de una mujer como su tía –Sin embargo Genma y yo aprendimos solos, éramos jóvenes y apasionados, pero éramos tan ingenuos que nunca se nos ocurrió pensar en las consecuencias…- Nodoka tenía la mirada perdida, como distante en el tiempo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, mi primer retrazo no me llamó la atención en absoluto, el segundo tampoco, pero cuando empezaron los malestares… me asusté, no era tonta, sabía que podía ser. Fui a ver a una de las viejas matronas del pueblo y cuando la honorable señora Chisa me empezó a felicitar y me confirmó la noticia fue como si todo el mundo me hubiera caído encima.

Akane la miró extrañada -¿Pero tú no amabas a tío Genma?

Nodoka sonrió –Antes de saber que estaba embarazada nunca me lo planteé pequeña, sabía que sentía algo por él, que éramos amigos, compañeros, pero tener un hijo… esa era otra cosa y no sabía si estábamos preparados. Éramos dos jóvenes que estaban aprendiendo de la vida y cuando la señora Chisa empezó a decir lo orgulloso que estaría mi esposo y todo eso, casi me pongo a llorar, estaba aterrada y sabía que Genma no se tomaría muy bien la noticia.

* * *

-Daba clases por las tardes, cerca a la playa, en un sitio bastante tranquilo y luego regresaba a casa al empezar a anochecer donde cenábamos juntos antes de ir a dormir, pero aquella vez que regresé me encontré la casa a oscuras y eso me preocupó- Genma colocó más leños al fuego, observando el centellar de las ramas –tu madre no se había estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente, paraba cansada y había estado teniendo algunas nauseas así que pensé que podría haberse puesto mal de nuevo…

Ranma continuó observando mudamente a su progenitor, la noche ya bastante marcada a sus alrededores.

-La encontré en la habitación, vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, allí me dio la noticia. Traté de calmarla, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si yo también me moría de miedo? La recosté en el futón y me quedé con ella hasta que se quedó dormida luego…- suspiró pesadamente y lanzó una leve mirada a Ranma -…luego huí.

Ranma tragó en seco

_Igual que yo…_

El pensamiento le dio duro, lo derrumbó, no sólo por entender la gravedad de sus acciones, sino por haber actuado igual al hombre que juró nunca imitar.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Fui hasta mi lugar favorito, cerca de la playa a meditar a donde debía de ir. Por nada del mundo me enfrentaría al coronel Iori… seguro que cuando el viejo supiera que había embarazado a su hija me mandaría crucificar. Tener un hijo no estaba planeado, en realidad nunca nada estuvo planeado, las cosas que sucedieron entre ella y yo… simplemente pasaron- Ranma miró con dureza a su padre, este se limitó a encogerse de hombros -Mira, tu madre era de la alta sociedad y yo era un don nadie, estaba seguro que podría volver con su padre y pedirle disculpas, seguramente el viejo podría conseguirle algún idiota que cargara con el bulto y todos estaríamos felices. Ella tendría la vida que merecía, lejos de aquel nido de ratas de una aldea olvidada y yo continuaría con mi entrenamiento, sin mayores responsabilidades ni riesgos…

* * *

-Desperté sola en la noche y no necesité saber más… Se había ido, me había abandonado con nuestro hijo en el vientre y sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

Akane tragó duro, podía sentir en las palabras de Nodoka el mismo desconsuelo y angustia que le había tocado vivir hace unas horas.

-¿Volver a casa, con papá…?- una torva sonrisa adornó los labios de la madre de Ranma –eso me dejaba dos posibilidades: que me rechazaran por huir y volver deshonrada esperando el hijo de un pobre diablo que me había abandonado o ser casada con el primer incauto que escogiera mi padre para mí.

Akane abrió la boca como para preguntar algo, pero luego la cerró, Nodoka sonrió adivinando de antemano lo que intentaba preguntar la joven

-¿Te preguntas porque no me planteé seguir yo sola?

Akane asintió

-En esos tiempos una madre soltera estaba condenada al rechazo y la miseria, mi hijo nunca sería considerado más que un bastardo- Nodoka suspiró profundamente –En ese momento el sepuku parecía una buena opción…

* * *

-Si, Nodoka merecía tener todas las comodidades que yo no podía ofrecerle, merecía estar con alguien mejor que el patán que era yo en esos tiempos…

-¿En esos tiempos?- haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Ranma, Genma continuó con su relato.

-Era obvio que no merecía sufrir todas las privaciones que venía pasando conmigo. La comida a base de arroz, una casa llena de goteras con el frío colándose por todos lados, los muebles viejos y llenos de polillas, la poca ropa que teníamos… éramos casi como dos indigentes y ella estaba acostumbrada a tantas cosas buenas- Genma hizo una pausa y miró a su hijo –estábamos ahorrando, Ranma, y pensábamos tener una reserva para fin de año, pero ahora… con un crío en camino…

Ranma ya menos adolorido se logró incorporar y miró a su padre con enojo.

-¿No te diste cuenta de porqué mamá se quedaba contigo¿Eras tan idiota?

Genma le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Cuida esa boca!- le dijo y volvió a fijar su vista en el fuego –Claro que me di cuenta, en ese preciso momento comprendí que se había enamorado de mi y que por eso aguantaba todo y se quedaba.

Ranma asintió

-Y entonces me empecé a hacer muchas preguntas. ¿Sería en verdad que pensaba que Nodoka estaría mejor con su padre y con todas las supuestas comodidades que debería tener¿Sería verdad que yo estaría mejor de nuevo en la ruta y sin tener mayores compromisos con nadie¿Sería verdad que podría regresar a mi vida antes que ella?- Genma suspiró profundamente –No, Ranma, la respuesta era no. Lo nuestro iba más allá del sexo, lo cierto es que también me había enamorado de tu madre…

* * *

Akane observaba a su tía recordar uno de los peores momentos de su vida, uno que ella venía atravesando.

-¿Y qué pasó?

Nodoka sonrió forzadamente.

-Decidí que lo haría en la mañana, de la manera correcta… No por nada era Nodoka Iori.

A la joven le costó tragar, no podía creerlo.

-¿Pero no pensaste en tu bebe?

Nodoka le tomó una de las manos y la miró al rostro.

-Tú ahora sabes que una mujer en nuestra situación necesita un poco de tiempo para aceptar que lleva una vida dentro de sí.

Akane tuvo que aceptar lo cierto de aquella afirmación y un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de cometer aquel error tan grande que le habría costado la vida de su hijo, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, ahora por nada del mundo permitiría que le pasase nada malo a su bebe.

-Ya con la decisión tomada me recosté, estaba por quedarme dormida cuando lo sentí junto a mí.

-¿A quién?

Nodoka sonrió, la misma sonrisa de quien rememora una linda memoria.

-A Genma, por supuesto. Había vuelto a mi lado, estaba otra vez conmigo... Me alegré tanto que empecé a llorar y lo abracé muy fuerte no quería dejarlo ir nunca, me había sentido tan sola en esas horas, sola como nunca antes en mi vida. Él también me abrazó y me pidió perdón por haberse ido, la verdad es que nunca pasó por mi mente el reclamárselo, estaba demasiado feliz de que hubiera regresado para preocuparme por otras cosas. En ese momento me preguntó si lo amaba y aunque nunca me lo había preguntado a mi misma hasta ese momento, le dije que si, le dije todo lo que sentía, que le amaba mucho, que le amaba de verdad…

Los ojos de Nodoka se empañaron al igual que los de Akane y una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla.

-Él me prometió que nos casaríamos, que nada nos separaría. Me dijo que me amaba tanto como yo a él y que criaríamos juntos a nuestro hijo… y esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca antes…

Akane enrojeció ante esta confesión, no acostumbrada a hablar tan abiertamente de temas tan 'íntimos'. Nodoka observó la reacción de la chica y sonrió ligeramente, pese a estar embarazada aún era tan ingenua para algunas cosas.

Akane se aclaró la garganta y queriendo salir de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba preguntó -¿Y se casaron enseguida?

-Mmm, en realidad nos casamos dos años después de que nació Ranma.

Akane tuvo que apoyarse con las dos manos en la cama para no caer de la impresión.

-¿Dos años después?

-Si

-Pensé que saldrían corriendo a casarse lo más pronto posible.

-Esa fue la idea inicial, pero cuando nos despertamos ese día lo hablamos. En primer lugar no queríamos levantar sospechas y que el apellido Iori apareciera en un acta de matrimonio podría llamar la atención y atraer a mi padre y en segundo lugar… sabía que Genma le tenía más terror al matrimonio que yo, no quería forzarlo a nada que no quisiera, además… ¿Qué diferencia haría un papel si ya éramos pareja y estábamos esperando un hijo?

* * *

Genma ayudó a su hijo a sentarse y empezó a masajearle los hombros para, según él, 'relajar su cuerpo y mente'. Ranma trataba de mantener la postura, respingándose frecuentemente con la tortura que desataba su padre en su espalda, pero a la vez sabiendo que lo necesitaba.

-Ranma, contéstame algo... Todas esas peleas que tienes con Akane, esos gritos de que es una marimacho fea e insoportable, violenta y tantas cosas que le dices¿Lo dices de verdad¿Es así como lo sientes?- las manos de Genma se detuvieron y el dolor cedió de repente, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Y de pronto Ranma se vio frente a frente con su padre, tratando de mantener la intensa mirada de su progenitor y de algún modo se sintió cohibido y sin ganas de dar pelea. Genma suavizó la voz y continuó -Porque si es así...- Genma desvió la mirada, como si lo que fuera a decir le resultase doloroso -...Porque si es así entonces lo mejor seria que te vayas ahora y no vuelvas... Quería con todas mis ganas que las escuelas se unieran, pero Akane no se merece a alguien que no la quiera y respete.

Ranma lo miró desconcertado… ¿No lo estaba obligando a volver y casarse con ella¿Este era su padre, aquel que por dos años le había casi forzado a cumplir el compromiso?

-¿Y tú?-Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios.

El viejo maestro mantuvo esa mirada por unos instantes, pero luego la suavizó –Eres mi hijo, y aunque no he sido el mejor de los padres, créeme que te quiero… Pero yo me quedaré, Akane está esperando a un Saotome y si su padre no está aquí para él, al menos tendrá a su abuelo.

Ranma guardó silencio, analizando las cosas… No le iban a forzar a hacer lo que no quería pero… ¿Qué era lo que quería?. A su mente volvieron las palabras que le dijera Yurika, había vuelto por una razón… y ahora estaba huyendo de nuevo, dejándola otra vez sola.

_Esta vez no está sola…_

No, ahora no era solo Akane, eran ella y su hijo, el de ambos. No estaba listo, no lo estaba… pero Akane… ¿Acaso ella si? La amaba, lo había descubierto pero… ¿La amaba lo suficiente para afrontar todo esto?

Cerrando los ojos sólo atinó a ocultar la cabeza entre sus brazos

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Nerima y la familia Tendo se encontraba ya reunida en casa. Kasumi servía tranquilamente el te mientras intentaba calmar a su padre, que estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria. Nabiki miraba la escena, aparentemente aburrida y sin embargo cada cierto tiempo intercambiaba disimuladas miradas con Nodoka quien mantenía un aire de serenidad, de no ser por aquel apretar de su kimono que delataba su actual nerviosismo. No quería dudar, pero no podía evitarlo... ¿Sería que su esposo encontraría a su hijo y lograría convencerle de volver a Akane¿Estaba bien confiar en aquel hombre que la abandonó por diez años llevándose a su hijo? sacudió la cabeza, no, no era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas, por el bien de Akane esperaba que todo saliese bien y ver entrar por la puerta a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, uno de los cuales debía de cumplir con la joven Tendo y casarse con ella, sonrió, si, ya podía verse planeando una gran boda y cuidando de su nieto mientras enseñaba a Akane y Ranma a ser padres, ese par era tan joven e inmaduro que necesitarían toda la guía posible, si, claro que Genma volvería con Ranma, no tenía porque dudarlo...  
Nabiki miraba cada tiempo a su tía y disimuladamente a su celular, el cual hasta ahora no daba señales de vida. Se encontraba hastiada de todo¿Desde cuando no tenía control de la situación? Le exasperaba no saber el paradero actual de Ranma y sobretodo no poder hacer nada al respecto. Ese idiota pagaría si hacía sufrir más a su hermana, como que se llamaba Nabiki Tendo que le haría pagar si la volvía a lastimar. De reojo miró a su tía la vio más relajada y con una lejana mirada en los ojos y sin saber porque eso la tranquilizó, quizá Nodoka sabía algo que ella no, sólo quizá, las cosas no estuvieran tan mal después de todo...

* * *

Akane continuaba en su habitación, ya a oscuras. Desde que su tía la había dejado, hacía poco tiempo, se encontraba boca arriba en su cama, pensando.  
-Ranma  
Si, el baka de Ranma, que había regresado... para salir corriendo nuevamente al enterarse de su estado...  
Su idea del reencuentro ideal, de los besos, abrazos, caricias, confesiones... todo se había ido por la borda, habían acabado sin siquiera comenzar. Golpeó el colchón con frustración.  
-¡Baka!  
-Perdóname  
En un acto reflejo se sentó y miró hacia el oscuro rincón de donde había partido la voz, voz que reconoció de inmediato -Ranma...- su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, notando el leve mecer de las cortinas producto de la brisa, definitivamente no estaba imaginando cosas.  
-Akane yo...  
Las palabras volvieron a atraer su atención hacia la figura que ahora vislumbraba entre penumbras, iluminada por la leve claridad de la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, silueta que se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella...  
Ranma se acercaba cojeando, aún recuperándose de la terrible paliza que había recibido. Moría de miedo, no sabía que esperar de Akane en esos momentos, lo que si sabía es que fuera lo que fuera se lo merecía... La había abandonado, había huido... él, el llamado 'hombre entre hombres' había huido como un vil cobarde y sabía que un buen aporreo por parte de la chica que tenía al frente le ayudaría a liberarse un poco de ese sentimiento de culpa que se había instalado en sus intestinos desde que iniciara la charla con su padre en el bosque.  
-Akane, yo...- tragó, maldiciendo internamente por no ser capaz de decir algo más.  
Akane continuó mirándolo con ojos de quien mira una aparición. A pesar de las palabras de aliento de su tía, una parte de ella creía firmemente que Ranma no volvería, que nuevamente estaría sola y ahora, al verlo allí, su mecanismo de autodefensa se levantó, aquel que le decía que era más fácil vivir sin él que dejar que nuevamente la lastimase.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Ranma levantó la mirada y por un segundo sostuvo la mirada de la chica para luego desviarla, avergonzado -Yo...  
-¿Tú qué?  
Ranma hacía gestos raros con la cara y manos, tratando infructuosamente de poder decir lo que tenía que decir... Akane contemplaba la escena impávida, para luego empezar a enfurecerse, todo le parecía tan irreal y una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, esta vez estaba decidida a continuar sola su camino, no iba a permitirse salir dolida otra vez, tenía que ser fuerte.  
-Akane yo... yo... lo siento  
Y aquello fue el detonante ¿Qué sentía¿Haberse acostado con ella y ahora estar esperando un hijo no deseado¿Tener una obligación con ella¿Qué?  
-BAKAAAAAAAA  
El mazazo le dio de lleno en la coquera, estrujando al muchacho de coleta estrellándole, por suerte, contra el colchón. Akane dejó escapar todas sus frustraciones de la forma a la que estaba habituada, golpeando a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas, a puño limpio  
-¡Baka, te odio!  
Las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, nublándole la vista, pero eso no impedía que siguiera golpeándole  
-¡Te odio¡Te odio!  
Ranma permaneció aturdido por unos instantes, aguantando el exabrupto de la chica hasta que finalmente reaccionó, sus reflejos se activaron y logró tomarla de ambas manos y pegándola a su cuerpo, logrando al fin inmovilizarla con dificultad. Akane se sorprendió por la respuesta del chico y luego la rabia la consumió, furiosa empezó a removerse en su abrazo, tratando de liberarse  
-¡Suéltame¡No me toques!  
-Akane, para, yo...  
-¡Qué me sueltes!  
Se le estaba dificultando demasiado tenerla sujeta, Akane era fuerte y él aún no estaba recuperado de todos los eventos del día.  
-Akane, para ¡Te quiero!  
La chica quedó inmóvil, aquellas dos palabras la habían impactado de un modo indescriptible  
-¿Qué...?  
Susurró suavemente mientras fijaba sus ojos avellana en los azules de Ranma, con una mirada de pura incredulidad. Ranma se sonrojó, las palabras habían escapado sin siquiera pensarlas y ahora, con Akane suavemente acunada en sus brazos y aquella mirada que le prodigaba, su habitual timidez volvió a envolverlo, sin saber muy bien que hacer.  
-Te quiero...  
Repitió, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de la chica, rehuyéndole la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarse a ella.  
_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..._  
Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en la mente de Akane dejándola perdida en un súbito vacío... Había anhelado oírlas por tanto tiempo. Una grata calidez la envolvió y se entregó a ella, relajada, poco a poco fue consciente del lugar donde se encontraba, del chico que la abrazaba suavemente y se permitió disfrutar de las sensaciones que empezaban a envolverla

-Te quiero- repitió él

Y al fin respondió al abrazo y lo estrechó, mientras seguía llamándolo baka. Ahora todo estaba bien, todo estaba en su lugar... y por fin pudieron descansar el uno en el otro, en esa intimidad que les daba la habitación a oscuras, sin mayores discursos ni largas discusiones, tan sólo disfrutando del calor corporal y de la cercanía.

Finalmente Ranma pudo liberarse de todo el vendaval de emociones que había estado experimentando, si al menos por un instante y con ese sosiego de saberse en el lugar correcto se separó levemente de Akane, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo siento¿Me perdonas?

Akane asintió, sin decir palabras. Ese sentimiento de rabia e impotencia que usualmente acompañaba sus encuentros con Ranma totalmente opacado por otro sentimiento que la inundaba por completo haciendo imposible, de momento, encontrar fuerzas para apalear a Ranma.

Sonrisas gemelas en ambos, un brillo especial en los ojos… sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente y sus labios se rozaron suavemente, entre pequeñas risas y cómplices silencios, como tomándose su tiempo en reconocer un lugar que anteriormente habían visitados inducidos por un poco de sake, lugar que ahora recorrían con el total conocimiento que era por voluntad propia.

Hasta que un repentino flash de luz interrumpió el momento.

-¡AL FIN¡ESPERE POR ESTA FOTO DESDE HACE AÑOS!

Sorprendidos miraron hacia la puerta donde encontraron a una sonriente Nabiki sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica, a Kasumi, quien sonreía angelicalmente, a Soun que lloraba a lágrima viva y a Nodoka y Genma que asentían complacidamente.

-¡¡NABIKI!!

**Nota de los autores  
**

**Unma: Este capítulo y el anterior eran originalmente uno solo, mérito de mi editora en hacerme notar que, aunque fuera bueno, era imposible de leer.**

**Quienes me conocen o han visto y leído mucho se darán cuenta de mi saqueo de películas y libros clásicos y no tantos. Las escenas de las historias se me ocurrieron al volver a ver lo que aquí se llamó "Mi madre es una sirena", la escena es en donde Cher y Winona Ryder pelean y Cher le relata que solo tenía un año más que ella cuando se embarazó fue el punto de partida de este "capítulo"**

**Danae¿Qué puedo decir? No me gustan los caps demasiado largos, además al partirlo como hicimos, pudimos prestar atención a los así llamados 'personajes secundarios' de la historia… Y me gusta como quedó el resultado, espero les guste a ustedes también.**

* * *

* * *

**Otro detalle, por unica vez se publica un capitulo aqui antes que en el "Portalfics", lo cierto que el server de aquel tiene un problema y no pudimos subirlo alli. Luego de deliberarlo, decidimos que sin fecha precisa para solucion del problema, no era justo que siguieran esperando por la actualizacion del fic.**

**Una vez solucionado el problema, volveremos a lo usual. El capitulo se estrena en el PortalFic y una semana despues aqui. Saludos.  
**


	14. Capitulo 14

Aquella mañana la entrada del Instituto Furinkan tenía algo de peculiar, ¿Sería tal vez el hecho de observar a múltiples estudiantes con los ojos morados, pómulos hinchados y hematomas... o tal vez verlos armados con fierros, bates, largas varas y hasta arcos y flechas?

Definitivamente algo fuera de lo común estaba pasando... ¿O sería más bien que finalmente las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como siempre y los pasados meses de tranquilidad fueron lo inusual?

Fuera como fuera Nerima sabía ahora que Ranma Saotome estaba de regreso

El fabuloso artista marcial odiado por unos y amado por otros

El chico que tenía tres hermosas prometidas y una que otra admiradora por allí

El maldito bastardo que había embarazado a la chica más deseada del Furinkan, a quien había abandonado luego de eso

Si, el desgraciado que se había burlado de la encantadora Akane Tendo, ícono de la escuela, el sueño imposible de muchos de los que ahora se encontraban allí esgrimiendo sus vengadoras armas y la amiga leal de muchas de las jovencitas que hoy defendían el honor de su compañera.

El engendro que ayer había pasado por la escuela y que se había salvado de su merecido castigo.

Eso no volvería a pasar, esta vez pagaría su culpa.

Esta vez no tendría salida

Si, esta vez...

-¡¡ALLI ESTA!!

Todos los ojos se fijaron en las puertas de la escuela donde, efectivamente, se vislumbraba la clásica camisa china perteneciente al joven de coleta.

Las manos apretaron más las armas, ojos inyectados con furia dirigidos a una sola persona, aquella que había lastimado a... ¿la chica que estaba a su lado?

Si, indudablemente, al lado de Ranma Saotome estaba la inconfundible figura de... Akane Tendo

-¿Akane Tendo?

La incertidumbre se apoderó de todos los allí presentes, quienes se miraban unos a otros sin poder decidir que hacer

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-¡Atrás!

De entre el montón de estudiantes avanzó uno a paso seguro, tan seguro como puede ser el paso de quien avanza rodeado de vendajes y ligeramente apoyado en el bokken que esgrimía fuertemente en la mano, que ahora usaba de bastón.

-¡Yo me enfrentaré al vil hechicero que osó mancillar la pureza de mi angel!

-Kuno...

Ranma dio un paso adelante pero fue detenido por Akane, quien rápidamente se situó entre los dos

-Detente Ranma, déjame hablar con él.

-Pero, este idiota...

Akane giró y lo miró con una mirada que hizo que Ranma detuviese cualquier otra cosa que fuera a decir. Luego de los eventos del día anterior, la joven Tendo no estaba muy a gusto con el chico pero, tal y como había dicho Nabiki, tenían que seguir con el plan -dije que hablaría con él...- y sin darle opción a más, se acercó al maltrecho Kuno y respiró profundamente. Había odiado por mucho tiempo sus muestras de afecto, las había detestado, pero también era consciente de la ayuda que había recibido de él, Nabiki se había encargado de hacerle saber su intervención en el asunto con Kodachi y por si misma había visto su cambio al enterarse de su embarazo. No podía decir que hubieran disminuido sus muestras de afecto, pero había cambiado sus formas de expresarlo, de abrazos forzados había pasado a regalar chocolates y rosas y eso no había dejado de complacerle... sobretodo porque la había tratado como siempre, ni una sóla vez viendola como menos por su condición.

Si, Kuno simplemente estaba tratando de protegerla, como todos los demás. No podía culparlos, nadie sabía que ella y Ranma estaban juntos, para todos él no era más que un malnacido que la había abandonado. ¿Cómo culparlos por su preocupación?.

-Mi dulce angel, yo...

Akane negó con la cabeza y manteniendo la mirada en alto, habló fuerte y claro.

-Ranma y yo nos vamos a casar, esta vez el compromiso es real- exclamó, al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano a la vista de todos. Un rayo de sol brilló en una cinta alrededor de su dedo, imperceptible para la mayoría de los allí presentes, pero no para todos...

-¡¡Es un anillo!! ¡¡Akane tiene un anillo!!

Nadie lo vio venir, mucho menos Kuno, quien de pronto se vio aplastado por una turba de jovencitas alborotadas que entre gritos y chillidos soltaron sus improvisadas armas y rodearon a Akane.

-¿Es un anillo?

-¿En verdad te pidió matrimonio?

-¡Tienes que contarnos como fue!

Los chicos observaban anonadados la escena, las chicas soltando mil y un preguntas que Akane trataba de responder en lo posible.

Ranma permaneció a un lado, completamente olvidado. Daisuke e Hiroshi se le acercaron

-¿En verdad se van a casar?

Ranma se encogió de hombros y lanzando una última mirada a Akane giró despreocupadamente, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio. Sus dos amigos se miraron entre si y sin más le siguieron, preguntándole más cosas mientras caminaban. El resto de chicos permaneció un momento más en el lugar, pero viendo que las chicas no tenían la menor intención de prestarles atención, decidieron seguir a los chicos, después de todo ahora se les hacía ridículo estar parados allí cuando ya no tenían a quien atacar.

-Si, como te dije, la otra semana es el estreno

-¿En serio?

Y las conversaciones de los muchachos continuaron desde allí, apagados por los cuchicheos que aún se escuchaban por parte de las chicas, sobre vestidos, fiestas y una que otra confidencia de Akane sobre lo que había sido su reunión con Ranma el día anterior...

* * *

  
La noche, a pesar de lo conmovedora y emotiva de la reunión, distó de ser sencilla.

La ausencia de Soun y Genma no sorprendió a nadie, pasada la alegría inicial se habían empecinado en casar a sus dos herederos y ahora se encontraban en búsqueda de un sacerdote que quisiera oficiar una ceremonia de matrimonio rápida e inmediata. Asi que, mientras Kasumi y Nodoka improvisaban una cena de festejo por el regreso de Ranma y por el compromiso ahora oficial del par de jóvenes, Nabiki, sentada en un pequeño sillón, se regocijaba de que las cosas finalmente empezacen a encajar según sus cálculos aunque, obviamente, no le diría a nadie que no se había esperado la segunda huida de su cuñadito, después de todo, el resultado había sido el esperado pese al pequeño incidente y ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar porque, si de verdad quería que su hermana tuviese un esposo y su sobrino un padre, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

La piel de su cuñadito cotizaba en alza en el mercado de Nerima, de hecho, si las cosas no hubieran salido como salieron, ella misma estaría a la cabeza de la lista de 'acreedores' de Ranma Saotome... y a ver quien no paga con creces una cuenta a Nabiki Tendo. Si, Ranma tenía problemas pero iban más allá del tipo del que se soluciona con golpes así que, si de cerebro se trataba, ella tendría que intervenir.

Un matrimonio sería la solución más fácil, pero no sabía que tan viable podría ser, al menos dudaba que pudiera hacerse de un día para otro considerando que se estaba hablando de dos menores de edad y de la necesidad de ciertos permisos gubernamentales, además de los paternos para realizarlo. Además, ¿Sería aquello lo que quería Akane? De acuerdo, había cometido un error al embarazarse siendo tan joven pero, ¿No podían darle una alegría después de todo lo mal que había llevado el embarazo en un principio? Tal vez no una suntuosa ceremonia pero al menos algo sencillo y significativo, algo que pudiera recordar más adelante. Asi que, si sus cálculos no fallaban, y conociéndose como se conocía aquello era más que improbable, no habría boda de momento, por lo tanto tendrían que encontrar un modo de mantener al novio vivo hasta que pudiera realizarse la ceremonia y eso significaba... que habría que improvisar un poco. Con las cosas decididas y con un plan en mente, se acercó a la mesa, a donde Akane competía mordida a mordida con su famélico prometido y llamando a la madre de Ranma y a Kasumi, les explicó lo que habría que hacer al día siguiente cuando la tropa atacara...

_¿Por qué, Akane, porqué?_

Ryoga caminaba lentamente con la mirada fija en el suelo y arrastrando pesadamente los pies

¿Qué sería ahora de su vida?

Se sentía derrotado, como si el peso de toda una vida de sufrimiento le estuviera cobrando factura y con creces

No tenía que ser así. No debía de ser así.

-Akane...

Maldición, su primer impulso había sido encontrar al idiota de Saotome y destrozarle por lo que le había hecho al honor de su dulce Akane, pero, luego de su charla con Ranma, ya no estaba seguro de que sentir, o de si envidiarle su posición. Vistas las cosas desde otro ángulo no parecían tan buenas, de hecho, no era algo que desease para si mismo.

_¿Por qué?_

Dolor, un gran dolor le acompañaba y la humillación de sentirse derrotado. El miserable de Ranma había ganado y, por la mirada que había visto en Akane, sabía que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Si, odiaba a Ranma, y su primera intención había sido desquitar toda su furia en él, pero ahora sólo sentía una gran tristeza y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada contra lo ocurrido.

_Akari..._

Si, tal vez era tiempo de dejarlo ir, después de lo visto el día anterior, no le quedaba mucho que hacer al respecto...

Ryoga abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos fuertemente, la luz reinante le cegó momentáneamente... o más bien dicho, cegó a P-chan ya que el joven Hibiki se encontraba aún en su forma maldita. Pese a todo ello reconoció de inmediato el lugar donde se encontraba, el dojo Tendo.

Efectivamente, su olfato no podía fallar, esa era una de las pocas ventajas de su maldición y a pesar del esfuerzo de Kasumi en mantener limpia e incólume su casa, habían ciertos olores y fragancias que eran dificiles de ocultar, sobretodo los 'olores característicos' de los habitantes del hogar. Las hermanas Tendo compartían un inconfundible aroma, aunque con sutiles diferencias y a pesar de poder hallarse enmascarado a veces por distintas fragancias de perfumes, era inequívoco para Ryoga que ellas siempre olieran a rosas en un día de verano. La señora Saotome, por su parte, le recordaba a las azaleas y los señores Tendo y Saotome a los robles añejos y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, hasta tenía aprendido el aroma de Ranma, si, ese olor nauseabundo e irritante.

Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo volvió a abrir los ojos y esta vez la luz no le lastimó tanto, se alegró, sin embargo al tratar de incorporarse el dolor hizo mella de él, menuda paliza la que había recibido... maldito Saotome. Con dificultad se puso de pie y aspiró profundamente, el aroma a comida cacera fue lo primero que asaltó sus sentidos, después de todo, habían pasado meses desde su última visita al dojo y realmente extrañaba el delicioso sabor de la comida hecha en casa. Lentamente empezó a caminar, tratando de discernir los otros olores que le rodeaban, en especial aquel de la chica de sus sueños, de aquella que mantenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón y una de las musas de su devoción. Nada. Resignado suspiró, tal vez Akane aún no había vuelto de la escuela o había salido a cumplir algún recado. Silenciosamente continuó avanzando y se detuvo un a corta distancia, ese era el olor de ella y sin embargo... no era del todo su olor ¿Habría usado una colonia demasiado fuerte?. Continuó olfateando, definitivamente era el olor de Akane, pero algo condimentado.

-Regreso en un momento

Las palabras de Kasumi lo sacaron de su trance y se limitó a observar a la joven salir de la estancia para regresar instantes después con una botella en las manos.

-¡Vamos a hacer un brindis!

La vio servir el líquido a todos los presentes en la mesa, a excepción de Akane

-Lo siento, Akane, pero sabes que por ahora no puedes beber- las palabras dichas por la joven Tendo lo desconcertaron un poco ¿Sería que su querida Akane se encontraba enferma? -toma un poco de refresco para que puedas acompañarnos- suspiró un poco aliviado, si Kasumi seguía sonriendo tan ampliamente no debía de haber razón para preocuparse ¿O si?

Nodoka se puso de pie y levantó un poco su copa -Por los futuros esposos

Ryoga tragó duro y sintió flaquear sus rodillas, eso no podía ser, no podían estar obligando a su dulce Akane a pasar por ese suplicio de nuevo, no lo permitiría, él la protegería de... Todo pensamiento voló de su mente cuando al posar la vista en su amada la vio intercambiar miradas con Ranma y sonreir mientras bebía de su refresco al tiempo que su rival sorbía poco a poco del pequeño vaso de licor que tenía en las manos.

_No puede ser_

Nodoka continuó -y por mi futuro nieto también

Las risas del ambiente y los murmullos quedaron en segundo plano para Ryoga

_Futuro nieto futuro nieto futuro nieto_

_NO_

Tenía que ser una broma, una broma de mal gusto, aquello era imposible, sencillamente demasiado absurdo para ser cierto. No, eso no podía estar pasando, Akane nunca...

El sonrojo simultáneo de Ranma y Akane y la suave sonrisa en los labios de la joven le hizo poner los pies en tierra. Era cierto, Akane estaba embarazada, embarazada de Ranma... y él la había perdido, la había perdido para siempre. Y de pronto el peso del mundo cayó sobre su pequeño lomo de cerdo y sintió que el vértigo se apoderaba de él, poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia de lo que le rodeaba mientras sentía cada vez mas lejana las voces de los allí presentes, la oscuridad terminó de rodearle mientras sentía que aquello era una pesadilla. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarla?

_¡¡RANMA PREPARATE A MORIR!!_

Como de costumbre, Hinako Ninomiya esperaba en el aula la llegada de sus estudiantes. Hacía una mañana calurosa y se encontraba tomando una malteada, bebida que actualmente había manchado su ropa y varios de los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, pero a ella no le importaba, el día había empezado demasiado bien como para incomodarse por tonterias. Si, había sido la primera en llegar a clase y no había ningun delincuente juvenil que intentara quitarle algún dulce o pasarse de listo, y no es que no supiera encargarse de la situación, simplemente no quería tomarse la molestia de ello. Tenía la sensación de estar olvidando algo importante, de hecho, recordaba que quería llegar temprano a clases para encargarse de un asunto, pero se había topado en el camino con la heladería abierta y el sabor de la malteada había borrado cualquier preocupación que trajera...

-¡BAKA!

-FEA

-TONTO

-MARIMACHO

-BOBO

-PECHO PLANO

-PERVERTIDOOOOOOO

-MIRA QUIEN HABLAAAA

De la impresión escupió lo que tenía de malteada en la boca, asi que eso era lo que estaba olvidando... Akane y Ranma estaban casi nariz a nariz, con un aura encendida a su alrededor. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo del aula con una moneda en las manos para regresar segundos después ya en su forma adulta.

-¿QUE SUCEDE? ¡¡TODO EL MUNDO A SUS ASIENTOS!!

Ante el grito de la maestra Ranma y Akane voltearon para encontrarse siendo el centro de las miradas curiosas de todos sus compañeros, inmediatamente bajaron sus rostros mientras se ponían completamente rojos.

-A SUS SITIOS HE DICHO

Cuando Miss Hinako levantó la moneda entre sus dedos, los estudiantes corrieron a sus asientos olvidándose momentáneamente del espectáculo, más preocupados de recibir el drenado de energía que podía hacerles la sensei que de seguir observando la discusión de la pareja. Ranma y Akane les imitaron.

Miss Hinako observó la clase por un momento para luego tomar asiento en su escritorio, limpiando lo más dignamente posible las manchas de malteada que tenía en su lugar.

-Nomiyo, de pie, tu también Kaeto- dos alumnos de la primera fila se pararon de inmediato ante el llamado de la maestra -Saotome, Tendo, de pie- los nombrados se pusieron de pie intercambiando una preocupada mirada.

-Cambien de lugares.

Los susodichos empezaron a protestar, pero la visión de una moneda de cinco yenes acalló cualquier reclamo sobre la libertad de elegir asiento y compañero. A regañadientas empezaron a mover sus cosas, sobretodo Ranma, a quien jamás en su vida se le hubiese ocurrido sentarse en primera fila.

-Ranma, yo me sentaré allí.

Ambos habian puesto sus cosas sobre el asiento que daba a la ventana.

-¡¿Pero porqué?! yo quiero sentarme al lado de la ventana

Akane apretó los puños y se limitó a responder entre dientes -Yo tengo preferencia, soy una dama.

-A veces ni lo pareces.

La chica quedó boquiabierta, junto con el resto de la clase. Apenas había regresado y ya estaba... sus ojos se empañaron y Ranma recibió lo que todos consideraron era bien merecido.

-¡¡BAKA!!

El mazazo lo clavó en el suelo literalmente.

Sus compañeros de aula menearon la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y los murmullos se elevaron por doquier ¿Cómo era posible que Ranma le dijera esas cosas a Akane sabiendo de su condición?. La sensei elevó la mirada al techo al tiempo que se masajeaba la sien, esto iba a ser más dificil de lo que esperaba. Al fin, tomando aire, decidió intervenir antes que las cosas pasasen a peores.

-Saotome, Tendo se sentará junto a la ventana

Ranma abrió la boca pero la mirada que le lanzó la maestra le hizo callar

-Cuando la señorita Tendo tenga nauseas me lo agradecerá

Ranma la miró desconcertado -¿Nauseas? ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo si ella misma empieza a comer las cosas que cocina?...

Los alumnos cerraron los ojos instintivamente y otro golpe de mazo se dejó escuchar en el aula. La pregunta quedó colgando en el aire ¿Quién sería más resistente, Ranma o Tatewaki?

Miss Hinako se restregó el rostro con una mano mientras sentía el inicio de un dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo era que esos dos iban a ser padres? Ranma no tenía ninguna consideración para la 'futura madre de su hijo' y Akane tampoco estaba actuando con la delicadeza y cuidado que debía de esperarse en su condición de embarazada. Por lo visto el joven Saotome ignoraba por completo todo lo que tenía que padecer una mujer en cinta y sólo Kami sabía si estaba conciente de la importancia de su papel para que Akane pudiera llevar a buen termino su embarazo, del rol fundamental que le tocaba cumplir como apoyo para ella en estos momentos.

Debería de hablar con Nodoka y las hermanas Tendo lo más pronto posible, alertarlas de lo que estaba pasando. A este paso la joven Tendo tendría tantos disgustos que podría ser riesgoso para ella y el bebe, y también tendrían que aleccionar al joven Saotome sobre lo que significaba ser 'esposo', antes que quedara más idiota de lo que ya era a base de golpes propinados por su prometida...

Lo que Miss Hinako notó no había pasado desapercibido la noche anterior a los ojos de Nodoka, Nabiki y Kasumi. Luego del brindis los 'tortolos' procedieron a dar cuenta del improvisado festin que les había sido preparado, devorándolo todo cual si de una competencia se tratase. La sonrisa complacida de Nodoka y Kasumi distaba mucho del gesto de preocupación de Nabiki, quien calculaba ya el gasto que implicaría la alimentación de los futuros esposos que, al paso que iban, terminarían llevandolos a bancarota.

Todo iba muy bien, los sonrientes prometidos disfrutando de todos los manjares alegremente, todo iba muy bien hasta que sólo quedó un panecillo en una de las bandejas, todo iba muy bien hasta que dos manos se dirigieron simultáneamente a tomar dicho panecillo...

Ante el roce accidental ambos saltaron y retiraron sus manos precipitadamente, como si quemasen y sus rostros se sonrojaron intensamente. Ambos se miraron de reojo, tímidamente y luego desviaron la vista hacia sus respectivos platos, finalmente Ranma se atrevió a hablar.

-Cómelo tú.

Akane sonrió levemente, enternecida por la atención de su prometido -No, cómelo tú, acabas de llegar de tu viaje e imagino que no comiste muy bien en todo este tiempo- respondió sin atreverse a mirar directamente al chico, un poco avergonzada aún a pesar de la muestra de afecto que se habían dado en su habitación.

Ranma extendió una mano y cogió el panecillo, depositándolo luego frente a su prometida -Akane, estás embarazada, debes comerlo tú.

Tres espectadoras miraban complacidas la escena, al parecer ya se respiraba un cambio en el dojo Tendo y en especial en la relación de Ranma y Akane.

-Ranma, el doctor Tofu y la obstetra me han dicho que coma según mi apetito, no que coma para dos- la joven tomó el panecillo y lo colocó frente a su prometido.

Ranma, por primera vez desde que bajaron juntos de la habitacion, se atrevió a mirarla directamente, se veía hermosa, como si un aura especial la rodease y algo más... Sus instintos protectores se activaron al pleno, ella sería pronto su esposa y estaba esperando a su bebe, era hora de asumir responsabilidad y cuidarla como se merecía, la había dejado sola mucho tiempo y ya era hora de compensarla en algo

-Tú lo necesitas más que yo- declaró firmemente, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas, mientras que con un movimiento decidido lo volvía a colocar frente a su prometida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Akane con una apretada sonrisa, fingida para cualquiera, menos para su prometido que pareció no darse por aludido.

-A que es obvio que ahora comes más que antes- Ranma se encogió de hombros, como si la pregunta estuviera de más.

Kasumi continuó con su sonrisa de siempre, Nabiki meneó la cabeza resignadamente y Nodoka empezó a orar porque su hijo no dijera nada más

-No se ni para que lo preguntas- Ranma miró nuevamente a Akane, notando por primera vez la cara roja de la chica y sus nudillos apretados

_¿Y ahora qué hice?_

La había tratado bien, le había cedido la comida, se había comportado como un perfecto caballero ¿Porqué diablos se molestaba? Él acababa de llegar de viaje, estaba cansado, ¿No podía darle un poco de paz?.

Akane lo fulminó con una mirada -¿Insinuas que estoy gorda?- preguntó forzadamente, mientras intentaba mantener la calma

-¿No te ves en el espejo?

La respuesta había salido automática, sin pensarla y Ranma se respingó al ver dispararse el aura de su prometida.

-Lo siento Akane, yo no...

-¡¡BAKA!!

Y la bandeja donde había reposado el panecillo se estampó en la cabeza del chico

-¡Hey! ¡¡Déjate de eso marimacho!!

Nodoka y Nabiki contemplaban la escena boquiabiertas, Kasumi seguía sonriendo ¿Cómo había degenerado todo de esa manera?

-¡¡Fenómeno!!

-Fea

-¡Idiota!

-Ladrillo

-¡Glotón!

-¡¡Mira quien habla!!

Akane calló y bajó la mirada. Ranma sonrió triunfal y giró dándole la espalda mientras señalaba la vajilla -Te lo acabaste todo. Mira, tu plato está más limpio que el mío.

Y efectivamente, el plato de Akane estaba casi reluciente mientras que el de Ranma aún portaba algún pequeño resto del menú.

-¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón y...- cuando volteó nuevamente, Akane ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

Desconcertado miró a las aún presentes y Nabiki se limitó a señalarle la escalera con un dedo mientras lo miraba desaprobatoriamente. Sería la expresión de Nabiki, o el resplandor de la katana de su madre, pero Ranma decidió que sería buen momento para dirigirse un rato al techo a pensar... definitivamente un buen momento.

La media de las Tendo volteó hacia su tía y hermana y encogiendose de hombros preguntó -¿Eso significa que no habrá luna de miel esta noche?

Al llegar el recreo las cosas no andaban mejor entre la pareja de prometidos, era obvio que trataban de no hablarse, pero a pesar de la guerra fría instalada entre ellos Ranma no dejaba sola a Akane, se mantenía a tan solo unos pasos de distancia.

Ukyo les observaba a los lejos, con una mirada de añoranza en sus ojos. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en finales felices, al menos no un final feliz para ella y Ranma, sus sueños de casarse con él habían terminado al confirmarle la misma Akane que estaba esperando un hijo. Sabía que aquello solo significaba una cosa, quisieralo o no Ranma se tendría que casar con Akane como materia de honor.

Suspiró, había pensado que tenía asumidas las cosas, pero al verle su corazón había dado un salto y memorias la habían asaltado, memorias de tiempos pasados y memorias que había idealizado en su mente de un futuro. Dolía, dolía mucho verle. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía permitirse volver a la depresión en que se había sumido luego de la noticia, ella era una chica fuerte y no dejaría que la gente le tuviese lástima, si tenía que fingir, lo haría.

El ruido de un timbre de bicicleta la sacó de sus pensamientos -Oh no...- meneó la cabeza -Shampoo...- inmediatamente se puso de pie. La amazona se había estado portando bien con Akane, incluso mejor que ella misma pero... ¿Qué tanto cambiarían las cosas ahora que Ranma estaba presente en escena?

_Luego de nacer bebe Shampoo poder desafiar Akane, poder reclamar esposo e hijo._

Las palabras de Shampoo resonaron en su mente y la hicieron estremecer. ¿Hasta que punto sería capaz de llegar esa chica por sus leyes? Dio un paso adelante y se detuvo ¿Debería de intervenir? apretó fuertemente un puño, ya había salido muy dañada de todo ello ¿Para qué involucrarse más? Lo decidió, se limitaría a observar, después de todo, no era su problema, lo que pasase entre esos tres a ella no le concernía.

La exhuberante joven de cabello violáceo detuvo su bicicleta justo en medio de los futuros padres. Sus ojos cayeron en Ranma y por un segundo centellaron con la misma alegría de cuando se lanzaba a abrazarle en el pasado, instante fugaz que dio paso a una velada melancolía al notar a Akane a su lado. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente había recobrado su alegría inicial, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ranma se tensó de inmediato y todos sus sentidos se dispararon alertas, atento a cualquier amenaza que pudiera presentar la amazonas.

-Shampoo ver que ai... Ranma regresar, comer delicioso ramen

Ranma se quedó sorprendido, la actitud de Shampoo le parecía irreal. Cierto era que ya le habian informado a grandes razgos en la noche de algunas de las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia, sobretodo la actitud de sus prometidas, pero aún así no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, una Shampoo bastante servicial y amable pese a saber del embarazo de su rival.

Le había costado, llamarle Ranma había sido duro. Ya se había enterado de su vuelta y había sido una verdadera prueba a su fuerza de voluntad no salir corriendo de inmediato al dojo a saludarle. Eso, y la mirada severa de su abuela que la había hecho retroceder de su deseo inicial.

_No puedes interrumpir Shampoo, eso podría ser muy estresante para Akane... en su estado_

Las palabras de su abuela se repetían en su mente y eran las únicas que la contenían de seguir sus impulsos, necesitaba tanto tocarlo...

-Tomar

Mientras le alcanzaba el cuenco sus manos rozaron las del chico por una fracción de segundo, pero fue lo suficiente para ocacionarle un estremecimiento, desvió la mirada y tomó un cuenco más grande aún.

-Tambien traer comida para futura mama y bebe, para alimentar bien

Akane aceptó la comida gustosa -Gracias Shampoo- y desapercibidamente soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Shampoo se había estado portando muy bien con ella últimamente, hasta habían entablado varias conversaciones que habrían sido imposibles antes de la partida de Ranma, pero aún le preocupaba la reacción de la joven china ante el regreso del motivo de sus afectos, no podía olvidar que habían sido rivales por el mismo chico.

Akane empezó a comer, contenta, hubiera odiado tener que volver a pelear con Shampoo como hacía antes. Le debía mucho, la había ayudado durante el ataque de Kodachi y eso no lo olvidaría nunca en su vida. Sabía que sus celos eran incontenibles y silenciosamente le agradecía a la joven camarera el que no se hubiera tirado sobre su prometido, eso le habría sentado fatal.

Ranma miró la escena aún descolocado, Shampoo estaba tratando muy bien a Akane y aquello no hacía más que darle un mal sentimiento. Debería estar feliz de que las cosas estuvieran asi de tranquilas, asi de bien, pero no lo estaba, algo debía de haber allí, algo que estaba pasando por alto, sus instintos se lo gritaban y sin embargo... Estaba cansado, después de todo lo pasado el día anterior necesitaba paz, por un momento dejaría las cosas como estaban y se permitiría relajarse, ya habría tiempo después para analizarlo todo. Miró su cuenco, la comida olía deliciosa. Sus ojos se posaron en Akane, que ya estaba engullendo su porción, sonrió, Akane podría querer negarlo pero realmente estaba comiendo más que él, eso alejó las últimas dudas de su mentes, después de todo, ¿Cómo rechazar un rico festín?

Shampoo sonrió mientras observaba comer a los prometidos, su vista se desviaba continuamente hacia Ranma aunque trataba de disimularlo. Toda la noche se la había pasado dando vueltas en su cama, lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo y ahora tenerle cerca era una verdadera tortura.

_Tener que esperar_

Sabía que tenía que esperar, que tendría su oportunidad luego del nacimiento del bebe

-Shampoo, está delicioso ¡Muchas gracias!

Akane le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, y Shampoo se encontró devolviéndole el gesto. Luego frunció el seño

_Ser temporal, no acostumbrar_

Se dijo a si misma, regañándose mentalmente por expresar algún otro sentimiento que no fuera odio hacia su rival.

Akane continuó comiendo mientras observaba de reojo a su prometido, a Ranma no le pasó desapercibida su mirada y pausadamente se acercó a la chica.

-¿Quieres probar un poco de esto, Akane?

Le preguntó suavemente mientras le acercaba su tazón. Akane le miró con dudas un instante, para luego regalarle una de sus mas destellantes sonrisas -¡¡Gracias Ranma!!- exclamó con emoción mientras tomaba algunos de los fideos que le ofrecía su prometido -¿Y tú quieres un poco de esto?- le preguntó a su vez, mientras inclinaba un poco su propio cuenco, dejando a la vista algunas bolitas de carne, a Ranma se le hizo agua la boca.

-Me encantaría.

Los dos prometidos continuaron comiendo juntos, ambos ahora calmados y con el espíritu relajado.

Shampoo y Ukyo miraban desde sus posiciones, sin decir nada y el resto del alumnado sólo sonreía, complacidos de haber sido testigos de la primera muestra de 'cariño' de esos dos. Ranma sonrió para si mismo, tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal después de todo, tal vez al final todo saldría bien

Las luces de la casa Tendo se apagaron y el resplandor de las estrellas y la luna eran la única compañía para Ranma que se encontraba sentado en el techo, pensando. Había querido ir a hablar con Akane y de ser necesario disculparse, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. En realidad estaba más que agotado, sentía como si el peso del mundo hubiera caido sobre sus hombros y no era para menos, jamás en su vida pensó en convertirse en padre... Bueno, de acuerdo, si lo habia pensado, pero para cuando fuera mayor, cuando ya hubiera hecho muchas cosas, no cuando sólo tenía 17 y ni un centavo en el bolsillo.

_Maldita sea..._

Elevó la vista al cielo. Estar solo era bueno, en soledad podia ser él mismo, sin necesidad de aparentar ser invencible, o insensible o 'un hombre entre hombres', rió de la ironía, con un hijo en camino ¿quién podría dudar de su hombría? Y sin embargo...

_Un hijo_

Esta vez la había hecho buena y no sabía que hacer. Su madre y Nabiki le habían hecho un resumen de las cosas y del escenario que tenía por delante, pero había sido demasiada información para poder asimilarla en tan poco tiempo. Esto no era como las artes marciales y el llegar a dominar una técnica, esto incluía vidas, su vida... y ahora las vidas de Akane y del bebe.

_Voy a ser padre_

Se estremeció y se dio cuenta que el pensamiento no le desagradaba y aún así le aterrorizaba. Durante su pequeña charla familiar había oído repetidas veces la palabra 'responsabilidad'

_¿Acaso puedo ser responsable?_

A su mente acudió la imagen de su padre y se dejó caer de espaldas en el techo, con la vista fija en las estrellas

_¿Qué clase de padre voy a ser...?_

Y así fue como le encontró Ryoga, luego de haber recorrido media Nerima y haber logrado recuperar su forma humana. Al posar los ojos en Ranma sintió renacer su furia, unas ganas locas de estrangularle y hacerle pagar todas sus culpas, sin embargo el chico de coleta ni se inmutó ante su presencia, siguió perdido en su propio mundo. Ryoga apretó los puños y empezó a avanzar hacia él, dispuesto a matarlo.

-RANMAAAAAA

Ranma ladeó la cabeza y fijó su vista en Ryoga y al chico perdido se le desvanecieron todas sus ganas de pelear. No le había visto esa mirada a Ranma desde lo ocurrido en el monte fénix. Con precaución se acercó al joven de coleta y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué?

Ranma volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo

-No se que hacer hombre, no se que hacer

La mirada de Ryoga se volvió glacial -¿Cómo que no sabes que hacer?- todo su cuerpo tembló con furia contenida -¡Está embarazada! ¿Dónde quedó tu honor? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Ranma suspiró

-No quería que esto pasara Ryoga- se sentó quedando al lado del chico de badana -le pedí matrimonio y ella dijo si- dijo mirandolo a los ojos

Ryoga apretó los puños -¡Eso no cambia nada!

-Lo se- Ranma cerró los ojos -créeme que lo se pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?- su voz sonaba fatigada, perdida.

Ryoga se quedó callado, no tenía una respuesta.

-¿La quieres?

Ranma lo miró en silencio, por varios segundos, luego dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

-Si...

Y Ryoga sintió que cualquier leve esperanza que pudiera tener moría con ellas.

-Ella también te quiere...

Aquello fue lo más dificil de decir en su vida. Era como admitir su mayor derrota frente a Ranma.

-Lo se, amigo

-¿Sabes que te mataré si no la haces feliz?

Ranma rió y el chico perdido pudo ver un leve brillo en sus ojos azules

-Jamás podrías ponerme un dedo encima p-chan.

-¿Quieres apostar, Saotome?

Los dos se miraron fieramente, retadoramente durante varios momentos, pero luego algo en Ranma se apagó y desvió la mirada

-¿Qué voy a hacer con un hijo, Ryoga? ¿Me ves como padre?

La desesperación era palpable en su voz, Ryoga quedó consternado

-Todo esto me preocupa, el niño... yo...- su mirada era nuevamente turbia -no quiero ser como papá, él falló. Mírame, de un modo u otro muchas de las cosas malas que me han pasado han sido por su culpa. ¿Cómo se que no haré lo mismo? ¿Cómo se que todo saldrá bien?- llevó las manos a la cabeza y recorrió sus cabellos con ellas -Últimamente esty actuando como él... No quiero Ryoga, no quiero lastimar a Akane ni a nadie... ¿Qué voy a hacer? El bebe, Ryoga, me preocupa no ser bueno para el bebe...

Y Ryoga por primera vez en todos los años que venía conociendo a Ranma deseó tener palabras de aliento para su otrora rival. Sin saber que más hacer, simplemente puso su mano en su hombro y le dio un leve apretón.

Definitivamente haber llenado el estómago les había sentado muy bien a Ranma y Akane, quienes ahora se encontraban caminando. Después de la partida de Shampoo, la joven Tendo se había puesto de pie siendo seguida de inmediato por su prometido, el ambiente entre ellos se sentía tranquilo, ya no más esa atmósfera pesada que los había acompañado toda la mañana.

Al llegar a los límites del instituto, Akane se apoyó contra una columna y Ranma se sentó negligentemente en el piso, junto a la joven y luego se tomó un tiempo en mirarla detenidamente. La joven, al sentir la mirada sobre ella, volteó con ojos interrogantes hacia el chico -¿Qué pasa?

Ranma sonrió

-No te vez gorda

La boca de Akane se abrió y su frente se frunció levemente, pero luego se relajó, eso debía ser lo más cerca a un cumplido que jamás le hubiera hecho Ranma.

-Sigo haciendo ejercicios, aunque no tanto como antes. Trato de mantenerme lo mejor posible.

Estaba sonriendo, tranquila, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ranma se alegró, aparentemente estaba por buen camino.

-Imagino que el bebe- hizo una pausa, la palabra había salido tan fácil -imagino que te está pidiendo mucha comida y a ti apenas se te nota el aumento de peso.

Akane se puso seria y Ranma cerró los ojos temiendo haber dicho algo malo, luego los abrió cauteloso, esperando un ataque, pero se relajó al verla serenarse y sonreír nuevamente.

-Al menos me veo mejor que tú... por poco y vuelves hueso y pellejo.

Ranma sonrió también y se reclinó un poco más, alcanzando a apoyar la cabeza en la pared, su expresión serena. Akane lo contempló unos segundos, preguntándose que estaría pasando por la cabeza del chico.

-¿En qué piensas, Ranma?

La pregunta había salido casual y en realidad no esperaba respuesta, Ranma nunca había sido demasiado comunicativo.

Ranma ladeó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, sus ojos fijos en ella nuevamente -En ti- la seguridad y firmeza de su respuesta sorprendió a Akane y la dejó enmudecida por unos instantes.

-¿En serio?- lo miró expectante y con algo de aprehensión, temiendo una negativa de su parte. Ranma afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pensaba en ti, en como estarías...- suspiró -se sentía raro estar lejos de casa y me di cuenta que lo extrañaba todo- hizo una pausa -y me di cuenta que te extrañaba a ti.

La sonrisa de Akane brotó en todo su explendor, iluminando el rostro de la muchacha. Ranma continuó, ahora más seguro -incluso llegué a extrañar tus gritos y hasta las cosas que cocinas...- el joven sonrió de lado, cerrando los ojos, relajado, sin notar el cambio en la expresión de la joven que le escuchaba, cuya sonrisa había meguado considerablemente -y no me importa que Ukyo sea más dulce que tú, o que Shampoo sea bonita y que ambas cocinen muy bien...

Akane se puso de pie y el movimiento alertó a Ranma quien abrió los ojos

-¿Akane?- preguntó un poco contrariado

La joven no respondió, simplemente empezó a caminar en silencio, buscando alejarse rápidamente. A Ranma no le gustó nada eso, asi que se puso de pie y se lanzó a alcanzarla.

-¡Akane, espera!- le dijo tomándola del brazo y haciendo que se detuviera, ella tenía la cabeza gacha y se mantuvo en silencio

-Akane, ¿Qué pasa?

La joven negó con la cabeza y tiró un poco de su brazo, para liberarse, Ranma no la soltó.

-Suéltame...- la palabra salió muy queda, muy débil y ese temblor en su voz...

-¿Estás llorando?

La pregunta fue hecha sin malicia, pero sólo consiguió que la joven girara bruscamente y lograra liberar su brazo, echandose a andar sin dirigirle más palabras. Ranma la miró consternado sin entender que había pasado, habían estado hablando tan bien y de pronto...

-Pero dime que hice...

La siguió, no dejaría que se fuese así no más, no sin explicarle al menos la razon de su enfado. Akane se detuvo y volteó a verle, los ojos húmedos.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

Ranma la miró desconcertado ¿A qué ser refería? ¡¡Si no había hecho nada!! Lo absurdo de la situación empezó a incomodarle ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba ahora?

-Mira Akane, yo no...

-¡¡Tú no nada!! ¡¡Tú nunca haces nada!! Sabes que... si ellas son mejor que yo en todo ¿Porqué no te largas de una vez? Ya me las arreglé yo sola, no te necesito ¡¡Lárgate con ellas!!- el mazo apareció en sus manos y trató de golpearle con él, Ranma esquivó hábilmente, ya completamente frustrado con la actitud de la chica

-No se que diablos se te ha metido pero ¡¡Yo no hice nada!! Déjate de esas cosas marimacho, ya estoy cansado de estas cosas.

Akane se detuvo y lo miró dolida

_Marimacho_

Lo había dicho, había vuelto a insultarla después de recalcar las virtudes de las otras chicas. El dolor dio paso a una nueva ola de rabia, con la vista nublada, Akane atacó

Ranma empezó a esquivar, la gente empezó a concentrarse a su alrededor, contemplando impávidos la escena.

-¡Akane, amiga, detente!

Ranma miró hacía el gentío, sus compañeros nunca antes habían intervenido en sus peleas con su prometida... Aquella había sido una voz de chica.

-Ranma, hombre, para, Akane se va a lastimar.

Esa voz la reconoció de inmediato

-¿Hiroshi?

Aquello le hizo perder la concentración y se vio a punto de recibir el furioso golpe de su prometida, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, simplemente la tomó por los brazos obligandola a soltar el arma que empuñaba.

-¡¡Sueltame, Ranma!!

Akane se movia furiosa, forcejeando, pero el chico la tenía firme en su agarre.

-Maldicion ¡¡Suéltame!!

-¡¡Cálmate!!

Durante varios minutos estuvieron asi hasta que finalmente Akane dejó de luchar, las energías la abandonaron y rompió a llorar.

Aquello era nuevo, a Akane no le gustaba que la vieran llorar y ahora lo estaba haciendo delante de mucha gente, a Ranma no le gustó eso.

-Akane...

Ella no respondió, continuó llorando mudamente en sus brazos, el agitar de su cuerpo el mayor indicativo del grado de pesar de la joven. Ranma no sabía que hacer, aquello era muy nuevo, y no estaba preparado para lidiar con algo como ello.

-Akane...

De pronto los sollozos calmaron y Ranma sintió un peso muerto en sus brazos -¿Akane...?- la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿Akane...?- un sudor frío le recorrió la médula e inconscientemente apretó su agarre en la chica -¿Akane...?

-¡¡SE HA DESMAYADO!!

Yuka se adelantó de entre la multitud

-¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡Es tu culpa!! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Llévala a la enfermería!

Ranma no esperó que se lo repitiera dos veces, levantó a Akane en sus brazos y salió corriendo del lugar, perseguido por un gran número de sus compañeros

Dos chicas quedaron paradas en el lugar, contemplando la partida del resto de jovenes.

-A Nabiki no le va a gustar nada esto...

-Lo se...

Se miraron entre si y dieron media vuelta. Mientras mas pronto le informasen a la mediana de las Tendo, sería mejor, después de todo no querían lidiar por si mismas con una furiosa Nabiki Tendo.

Asuka Himura era enfermera del Instituto desde hacía cuatro años. Estaba acostumbrada a las extravagancias de Nerima, más aún desde la llegada de Ranma y su séquito de locos y sabía que con estudiantes como esos no podría tener un día de trabajo 'tranquilo'. Había sido la encargada de tratar a todos los 'pretendientes' de Akane luego de las peleas matutinas, tenía por visitantes asiduos a Tatewaki Kuno y al mismo Ranma Saotome y se había vuelto experta en tratar politraumatismos gracias a ellos y el día anterior había tenido que auxiliar a las decenas de estudiantes que habían salido dañados del día del 'Regreso de Ranma Saotome', como había sido bautizado por los tutores. De hecho, si los calculos de todos estaban en lo cierto, hoy debía de repetirse un suceso igual y ya estaba preparada para recibir a los pacientes que llegaran a recibir sus cuidados así que no dejó de sorprenderse al ver entrar por la puerta al popular Ranma Saotome, con la igualmente conocida Akane Tendo en brazos.

Eso si que no lo había esperado.

Ranma se le acercó con la joven en brazos -¡¡AYUDA!! ¡¡AKANE ESTA MAL!!

La desesperación que vio en los ojos del joven la sorprendió y la sacó del estupor en el que se encontraba.

-¡Por supuesto, ponla en la camilla!

Ranma obedeció de inmediato

Claro que sabía de la condición de la joven Tendo, dudaba que hubiera alguien en Nerima que no lo supiera, así que procedió a revisar los signos vitales de la chica y verificar que todo estuviera bien. Dejando de lado su estetoscopio dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los estudiantes que se amontonaban en la puerta de la enfermería.

-A clases todos, solo se ha desmayado- cuando vio que nadie le hacía caso procedió a empujar a los que estaban parados en primera fila -Akane necesita aire y si no se van llamaré a Miss Nanomiya.

En pocos segundos la enfermería quedó desierta, satisfecha, volteó a mirar al futuro padre que permanecía de pie, pálido, junto a Akane. Sonrió, claro que conocía a Ranma, y en el fondo le tenía cierto cariño, ¿como no encariñarse luego de llevar curandole casi diariamente por dos años?

-Tranquilizate, Akane está bien- le dijo conciliadoramente, luego endureció la mirada -pero no puede estar agitándose demasiado ni andar muy ansiosa- le indicó mirandolo fijamente. Ranma tragó y fijó su vista en Akane ¿Qué tantas cosas ignoraba del embarazo? se preguntó mientras la miraba, su piel pálida causandole remordimientos de haberle ocasionado el malestar. Himura, adivinando los pensamientos del joven, se acercó a su escritorio y sacó una barra de granola azucarada y se la dio a Ranma que la observaba sin entender.

-Cuando despierte Akane, dale a comer eso, la ayudará a recuperarse más rápido- ante la mirada de incomprensión del chico continuó a la vez que se dirigía a la entrada de la oficina -es que pueda ser también que no haya comido bien y cuando baja el nivel de azucar en la sangre a las embarazadas les puede producir mareos y desmayos, no te preocupes, se pondrá bien- le reafirmó sonriendo y cerró la puerta tras si.

Ranma se quedó allí de pie, con la granola en la mano. Estaba asustado, muy asustado. Con nerviosismo jaló una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de Akane sin saber que más hacer. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Nabiki Tendo entró en silencio. La joven se acercó a la cama y por los instantes en que su mirada se posó en su hermana, su expresión se volvió tierna, pero desapareció tan pronto como sus ojos se fijaron en su futuro cuñado.

-Ranma...

Tomándolo de la trenza lo sacó de la oficina. El joven no pudo más que contener los gritos y seguirla.

-No es lo que parece...- exclamó una vez afuera, tirando de su trenza para liberarse.

Nabiki se cruzó de brazos -Ranma, Ranma, Ranma...- le dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza -¿Qué crees que haces?

Ranma bajó la cabeza -No sabía que se iba a desmayar, no le dije nada malo...

Nabiki lo miró de pies a cabeza y suspiró

-Mira Ranma, sólo te lo voy a decir una vez y escúchalo bien porque la próxima vez no te saldrá gratis...- hizo una pausa y lo miró directo a los ojos -...y no estoy hablando de cobrarte en dinero ¿Entiendes?

A Ranma lo atravezó un escalofrío y tragó, sea lo que sea que Nabiki estuviera insinuando definitivamente no sería nada bueno...

-No puedes andar diciéndole a Akane que Ukyo es más dulce o que Shampoo cocina bien y es bonita- Nabiki levantó una mano indicandole a Ranma que guardara silencio -Escúchame Saotome, te recuerdo que el consejo es gratis

Ranma apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

-Si le dices cosas como esas se pondrá mal ¿Entiendes?

Ranma asintió. Nabiki sonrió

-Buen chico, te mereces un premio, si tuviera una galleta te la daría

Ranma frunció el seño

-Nabiki...

-Ya, ya, cuñadito, relájate...- la media de las Tendo sonrió y sacó unos cuantos billetes del bolsillo extendiéndolos hacia Ranma, quien la miró con desconfianza

-Es para que le compres algo bonito a mi hermana luego que despierte- Ranma la siguió mirando sin coger los billetes, Nabiki sonrió ladeadamente -siguen siendo gratis, cuñadito- añadió.

Ranma extendió la mano para tomar lo ofrecido, pero Nabiki retiró un poco la mano -Sólo recuerda, si vuelve a pasar algo así...- y finalmente dejó que Ranma tomara el dinero dando media vuelta para retirarse.

-Cuida bien de Akane, Ranma- añadió antes de empezar a andar -Creo que tía Nodoka tiene razón, ustedes no se conocen lo suficiente y por eso pasan estas cosas, Akane no puede llevar asi su embarazo, tendremos que hacer algo para solucionar ello...

Ranma abrió la boca para decir algo pero escuchó un ruido dentro de la enfermería, dejando de lado a Nabiki volvió al lado de Akane, que se encontraba despertando.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó una desorientada Akane, mientras se tomaba la cabeza

-Te desmayaste- contestó el chico a la vez que desenvolvía el dulce -Me dijeron que te diera esto, cómelo.

Akane, aún con los ojos entrecerrados empezó a comer el dulce ofrecido.

-¿Te ha pasado antes?

-Un par de veces aquí y otras en la casa.

Ranma abrió los ojos enormemente, no se esperaba una respuesta así, y con tal naturalidad.

-Pero no es algo que te interese...- añadió la joven mientras le lanzaba una dolida mirada a Ranma, por lo visto recordando el motivo de su discusión.

-Akane, yo no...

-Si, Ranma, ya lo se... Tú nunca quieres decir nada...

Ranma se quedó callado, mirandola fijamente, ella mantenía la cabeza a gachas ¿Acaso no podían las cosas ser más fáciles?

-Y de verdad, si prefieres irte con ellas yo no...

-¡BASTA!

Akane levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en su prometido

-No sigas con eso, Akane, ya te dije que te quie...- tragó un poco y apretó los puños -ya te dije que te quiero a ti.

-¿Entonces porqué me dices todas esas cosas?- la voz la tenía aun un poco quebrada y Ranma se sintió muy avergonzado.

-De verdad lo siento y no se porque te digo esas cosas, antes de darme cuenta ya las he dicho...

Akane suspiró

-A veces las digo porque me enfadas, ya sabes como es con nosotros...

Akane no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa, Ranma le hablaba sin malicia, con sinceridad... y eso se sentía bien de algún modo.

-Y otras veces quisiera poder decir las cosas como Kuno, para hacerte sonreir...- se detuvo un momento -Por Kami... que bajo he caído.

Akane rió y Ranma se alegró de haber ocasionado esa risa

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Lo de Kuno?... ¡Ni loco!

Ambos rieron suavemente y Akane empezó a bajar de la cama, un poco desbalanceadamente, Ranma se apresuró a ayudarla y al hacerlo un pensamiento lo golpeó duro.

Akane estaba embarazada

Akane era muy delicada ahora, más que siempre

A su mente vinieron imágenes de tiempos pasados, de peligros que había afrontado y en los que Akane había estado involucrada de un modo u otro... Si algo de eso hubiera ocurrido en la situación actual Akane...

NO

No podía permitir que eso ocurriese, no ahora que hasta él mismo temía dañarla

La tomó lo más suave que pudo de los brazos y luego de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella le miró con una sonrisa.

-Te agradeceré si me ayudas a llegar a la cafetería, me muero de hambre.

Ranma estuvo a punto de mencionar algo referente a la comida pero por una vez se contuvo de decir algo que tenía muchas posibilidades de resultar estúpido.

Al salir al patio, si bien caminaban en silencio, al menos lo hacían en paz y hasta con un dejo de satisfacción en sus rostros. El resto del alumnado del Furinkan los observaba asombrados, en lo que llevaba del día los habían visto pelear, reconciliarse, volver a pelear y nuevamente comportarse como cabía de esperar de unos prometidos y futuros padres.

En el trayecto, y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que recibían, Ranma iba contandole a Akane lo que había pasado mientras estuvo inconsciente.

-¿Y sabes? Parece que todos en casa piensan que no nos conocemos bien... al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Nabiki

Akane lo miró, sorprendida.

-Tonterias, te conozco muy bien

-Lo se, yo también te conozco a ti.

Akane sonrió

-Ya se los demostraremos...

* * *

NOTAS:

Hugo el Unma: Que tanto conoces a quienes estan a tu alrrededor? Estas seguro de saber que molesta o duele a quienes comparten tu vida? Te lo has preguntado?

Danae: Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de dejar atrás y la gente no cambia de un día para otro... Ranma y Akane no son la excepción, un embarazo cambia muchas cosas y obviamente el status de su relación, pero no obra milagros ¡A que si!. He de agregar que intentamos alternar escenas presente-pasado y esperamos que no se les haya hecho confuso .


	15. Capitulo 15

Desde tempranas horas de la mañana el dojo era todo movimiento, si iba a ser el lugar donde se celebraría 'la boda', entonces tendría que estar presentable y para tal efecto se necesitaría de mucha ayuda... Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que esta boda se realizaría en tan solo unas horas.

Ya la tradicional boda sintoísta había sido realizada a puertas cerradas en un templo cercano al dojo, con sólo la familia cercana presente, es decir, los novios, sus padres y las hermanas de la novia. De eso hacía un día y hoy el dojo Tendo rebosaba de actividad y es que, como Nabiki había expuesto, necesitaban que hubieran más testigos de la unión de los jóvenes, lo que no hubiera importado en el caso de cualquier otra pareja, pero si para Ranma y Akane. El otro asunto, y que ya no le hacía tanta gracia recordar, era lo concerniente al dinero que ingresase de los sobres 'donados' por los invitados. No lo había mencionado, lo había pensado pero no lo había listado como razón para celebrar la boda, de hecho, había intentado desviar la atención del asunto, después de todo, ¿Quién mejor que ella para administrar esos fondos? Con todo lo que estaba haciendo por ese par era lo menos que merecía, pero no, había tenido que ser justamente su cuñadito quien lo trajera a colación

_Y lo que nos den de regalo podríamos dejarlo para el bebe_

Suspiró, al final de cuentas aquello había sido lo que había terminado de convencer a la familia, eso y la promesa que le había sido arrancada sobre el asunto y que hasta por un segundo le había hecho sentir culpable... Un segundo que ya se cobraría con ganas... Para una vez que su unineuronal cuñadito tenía la razón...

Fuera como fuera se había decidido realizar una boda 'estilo occidental' en la que pudieran invitar a todos los conocidos, allegados y amigos.

Lo que no fue dicho, porque no todos debían saberlo, era que con esto disfrazaban la primera boda. La ceremonia íntima que sostuvieran el día anterior no había tenido mayores contratiempos, había sido bastante rápida, sencilla y sobretodo, secreta a posibles pretendientes, príncipes, raptores entre otros. Ademas había sido simbólica, pues representaba no sólo la unión de los novios, sino de las familias.

Y ahora, realizado lo principal 'la unión de las escuelas', como le llamaban Soun y Genma, Nabiki Tendo, lápiz en mano, observaba todos los preparativos desde una cómoda reposera desde donde podía tomar el tibio sol de primavera. A su alrededor, decenas de personas se movían inmersos en mil y un actividades, decenas de personas que uno podría reconocer como los estudiantes de la Escuela Furinkan y a las que aún les quedaba mucho por hacer.  
_Mano de obra gratis y de disponibilidad inmediata que... conveniente  
_Y es que, cuando de favores se trataba, Nabiki tenía un modo infalible de 'persuadir' a la gente  
-Las mesas un poco más separadas.  
-A esa puerta aún le falta un toque de pintura  
-No, no, ¡No pisen el jardín por favor!  
Sonrió complacida mientras observaba como sus amigas Shinda y Monoko se movían de un lado a otro vigilando que todo estuviera en su lugar, confiaba en ellas, después de todo, las estaba entrenando. Bebió un sorbo de su refresco y desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda y sus ojos se entrecerraron imperceptiblemente  
-Chicas chicas, la última moda parisina indica que las guirnaldas rojas con los faroles azules no se llevan.  
El grupo de gimnasia del Furinkan que habían tenido la 'fortuna' de ser elegidas para encargarse del decorado de los interiores del jardín se miraron entre si y luego a su 'helada majestad'  
-Ahora que lo pienso, no hacen muy buena combinación.  
-Si tienes razón, vamos a cambiarlo chicas!  
-¡Gracias Nabiki!  
Con un leve asentimiento la media de las Tendo volvió la vista a los papeles que tenía sobre su falda, odiaba el azul, no sabía bien el porque pero lo odiaba y ahora, feliz de haberse librado de aquella molestia, podía concentrarse en la tarea que tenía pendiente, los formularios de la boda civil que debían de ser entregados en la tarde para que la boda de su hermana se realizase estaban siendo llenados por ella misma y definitivamente no podía dejar que Ranma lo hiciera, empezando que, si su cuñadito lo hacía, hasta la propia Kodachi podría clamar que era su nombre el que estaba inscrito en el lugar de la novia y es que, con la caligrafía de Ranma, se necesitaría un equipo de criptógrafos para poder descifrar lo que allí decía y hasta ese entonces ya sería tía.  
Listo, los papeles estaban llenos y sólo necesitaba las firmas de los 'novios', eso no sería mayor problema.  
¡Dichosos formularios! Habían sido toda una sorpresa para ella, primero, por olvidarse por completo de algo tan importante y es que en un Japón tan respetuoso de las tradiciones y considerando que siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control y de ser posible, en regla, había olvidado por completo el aspecto civil del asunto y que, al final de cuentas, era lo único validero. Lo segundo, y para mayor sorpresa suya aún, era que era la dulce Kasumi quien había recordado el asunto, muy a su manera claro...

_¿Y lo de la Municipalidad se hará después?_

Después de mirar a su hermana por algunos instantes y recuperar el control de su cuerpo, salió corriendo y regresó un rato más tarde con los formularios en mano y con la solicitud del permiso paterno para un menor de edad. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle como los consiguió y a ella no le dieron muchas ganas de contarlo pues aún tenía algo más que hacer.

Sonrió ampliamente al recordar la cara roja y expresión furiosa de Ranma al enterarse de forma nada discreta que solo él necesitaba la solicitud y es que con sus diesisiete años, necesitaba permiso paterno para casarse mientras que Akane, con los mismos diesisiete, podía hacerlo por su cuenta y sonrió aún más al recordar la expresión de Genma y las risas ahogadas del resto de su familia que terminaron por hacer que su joven cuñadito tuviera que salir a ventilar su rabia en el dojo. En fin, ahora ya lo tenía todo listo para presentarse en un rato a la Municipalidad y entregar los documentos para conseguir el Konin Todoke Juri Shomeisho del matrimonio de su hermana.

Su hermana... Akane se encontraba muy ocupada con todos los preparativos de la boda y con tratar de caber en el vestido, sonrió recordando su cara cuando a un día de la boda se dieron cuenta que tendrían que soltarle las costuras si querían que el vestido encajara bien en la novia. ¡Vaya anécdotas que tendrían!

Suspiró, todo el mundo estaba tan emocionado con la boda, todos a la expectativa... y sin embargo, ella que había sido una de las principales artífices y encargada de que todo llegara a buen puerto, no se sentía tan bien como debiera.  
Su misión estaba casi cumplida, terminada la boda podría retomar su vida, que bastante de lado había dejado el tiempo en que había tenido que encargarse de tomar a Akane bajo su tutela. Sinceramente amaba a su hermana pero no le asentaba muy bien el hecho de andar de niñera, ya era hora que los adultos de la casa pudieran aconsejar a los chicos, pensándolo mejor, solo Nodoka, su padre y 'tío' no encajaban muy bien en el papel. Cerró los ojos, debía de estar aliviada pero no lo estaba, había algo que la incomodaba y no la dejaba sentirse 'liberada' habían ciertos comportamientos de Nodoka que no le gustaban del todo, ciertas ideas que tenía que no encajaban muy bien con sus propias visiones de la vida. Sacudió la cabeza, quizá estaba exagerando las cosas, quizá se había acostumbrado a su papel de protectora y por eso estaba viendo fantasmas donde no los había, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro... eso podría traer abajo su gran reputación. Se encogió de hombros, su hermana estaría en buenas manos, un poco de disciplina no les sentarían mal ni a ella ni a Ranma, quizá era lo que necesitaban para empezar a madurar un poco. Apretó su agarre en los formularios y les volvió a dar una última ojeada asegurándose que todo estuviera conforme, lo último que necesitaba era que hubiera algún error y la boda fuera anulada. Satisfecha con su trabajo y ya con su balance nuevamente puesto en orden se puso de pie. Llevaría esas cosas personalmente, se aseguraría que nada pasara. Una segunda boda fallida sería demasiado perjudicial para Akane, en su estado no podía traerle serias consecuencias y no lo permitiría.

Al salir por el portón del dojo se detuvo un instante en el marco y miró hacia atrás, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Ya las guirnaldas estaban listas y casi todos los faroles puestos, era cierto que aún continuaba el movimiento y que quedaban muchas cosas por hacer pero ya todo estaba tomando forma, incluso el pequeño altar cristiano erigido para la ocasión se encontraba ya completamente decorado. Meneó la cabeza, las cosas que tenía que hacer por ver a su hermanita feliz. Suspirando retomó su camino, regañándose mentalmente por estar volviéndose tan blanda.

* * *

El cuadro que presentaba el Neko Hanten ese día sería el usual de no ser por la alicaida apariencia de Shampoo quien, bastante desmotivada y sombría, caminaba casi por inercia entre las mesas realizando su trabajo como una autómata.  
Ese día no era un día común y corriente y la joven amazona lo sabía. Ese día era el matrimonio de Ranma y Akane  
_Airen..._  
Shampoo padecía, sufría lo indecible, con múltiples sentimientos encontrados embotellados en su interior y pugnando por salir. ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan tranquila en casa? ¿Cómo es que no estaba, bomboris en mano, impidiendo a sangre y fuego aquella boda? ¿Dónde estaba la orgullosa amazona que buscaba por todos los medios tener lo que por derecho le pertenecía?  
_Lo que por derecho..._  
Suspiró, debía de resignarse.  
_No_  
Su orgullo le reclamó, no era resignación, simplemente era una espera. Tenía que esperar y lo sabía.  
Akane se encontraba en huái yù y para la tribu, cualquier mujer en esa condición, fuera amiga o enemiga, era intocable.  
Apretó fuerte los puños. Akane, siempre Akane, esa chica le había robado su felicidad, se había entrometido entre ella y su airen, debía pagar. Sería gratificante cuando pudiera al fin desafiarla, una vez nacido el bebe nada le impediría derrotarla y reclamar lo que le correspondía... A su airen y al rǔ ér de Akane. ¿Qué mejor venganza que arrebatarle a su rival lo que más quería?  
Porque ahora lo sabía, estaba plenamente convencida de que Akane amaba a Ranma y que amaba a su bebe. Lo había comprobado en estos meses que habían pasado, poco a poco había visto salir a flote una cara de Akane Tendo que no conocía, había vivido sus inseguridades y había visto crecer en ella ese 'instinto maternal' del que tanto se hablaba. La chica Tendo había sido una sorpresa y una revelación para ella. Y no era sólo eso, era también ver un reflejo de inseguridades que ella misma sentía, pero que no estaba permitida dejar exteriorizar. Recordaba el día anterior, cuando había ido al dojo a llevarle unos platos de comida a la joven... Al entrar a la habitación había sido recibida por la visión de una Akane ataviada en un precioso vestido de novia, lo cual le había ocasionado una punzada de celos, era ella quien debía de estar en ese lugar, sin embargo la sensación había pasado rápidamente al darse cuenta de algo que no concordaba, lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de la novia y dos acongojadas Nodoka y Kasumi habían terminado de completar el cuadro. Intrigada se acercó, casi siendo arrollada por una apresurada Nabiki que, aparentemente, salía de la habitación bastante divertida con la situación. Ahora si estaba desconcertada, pero su respuesta llegó cuando Akane giró un poco y pudo ver como la cremallera del vestido no cerraba a la altura de la cintura y escuchar los lastimeros 'no me cierra el vestido' y 'estoy gorda' de la novia y las palabras de Nodoka y Kasumi que trataban de tranquilizarla, asegurándole que con un poco de arreglo aquello ni se notaría.  
Había sentido un poco de simpatía por la novia, imaginándose en su situación.  
_Y le quitaré todo lo que tiene_  
Un estremecimiento la sacudió de pies a cabeza y un sentimiento muy dejado de lado por ella la azotó ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo culpa?  
_No, sólo estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer, soy una guerrera, la mejor de la aldea y venceré, venceré sin dificultad y todo volverá a estar bien._  
Aspiró profundamente y se apoyó ligeramente contra una de las mesas, esa aprehensión que sentía no desaparecía y no deseaba sentirse así. Meneó su larga melena, en un afán de despejar un poco la mente. En la vida de una amazona solo importaba el bienestar de la tribu, nada más.  
-¡Shampoo! ¡¿Podrías dejar de perder el tiempo?! ¡Hay muchas cosas por hacer!  
El repentino llamado de su bisabuela la sacó de su ensimismada actitud y levantó la mirada. Ella era Shampoo, una amazona y eso era algo que no podía olvidar. Obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa, se apresuró a tomar la vajilla haciendo alarde de balance, equilibrio y gracia y se apresuró a atender a los clientes que ya ocupaban las mesas. Era mejor no pensar algunas cosas y no darles muchas vueltas. Dentro de unas horas tal vez tendría que asistir a una boda y, de momento, haría todo lo posible por olvidarse del asunto.

* * *

En la casa, Kasumi terminaba de preparar los bocadillos para los invitados a la boda, en un principio se suponía que no serían muchos pero, exceptuando los pretendientes de Akane y Ranma, nadie en Nerima quería perderse esa boda por nada del mundo.  
Sabía que muchos de los que venían lo hacían con la esperanza de que en algún momento se iniciara un 'espectáculo'. Que apareciera algo o alguien con el propósito de impedir la boda y presenciar en primera fila otra de las fantásticas historias de Nerima. ¿Cómo si no podrían hablar del asunto?, ¡Sería la comidilla del año!. Pero no la familia y los amigos de la pareja, todos ellos deseaban que esta vez no hubiera más contratiempos y demoras y que la unión de los jóvenes se realizase sin mayores dificultades. Kasumi misma deseaba de todo corazón que las cosas salieran bien.  
¿Por qué siempre la gente se metía en la relación de su hermana? Una pequeña punzada de remordimiento la atacó recordando como en un inicio ella también había sido determinante en el transcurso de la historia al señalar a Akane como prometida ideal para el recién llegado joven Saotome. Pero las cosas habían salido bien ¿no? su hermana se iba a casar, era feliz ¿no?... Su hermana estaba embarazada sin haber terminado la escuela y las cosas no serían demasiado fáciles para ella... Quizá las cosas no habían salido tan bien. Tal vez si no los hubieran forzado a estar juntos desde un inicio el curso de los acontecimientos hubiera sido diferente, tal vez si hubiera intervenido un poco en evitar la presión de su padre y su tío la relación de los chicos habría sido mejor, tal vez si hubiera orientado mejor a su hermana ella no estaría... Sacudió la cabeza, ¿De qué servían los 'tal vez' cuando ya no había marcha atrás? ¿De qué le servía pensar en lo que 'hubiera podido hacer' si no lo había hecho en el momento en que era necesario? Y si ella hubiera aceptado la posición de Akane en un inicio tal vez... Se detuvo en este pensamiento sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando algo así? ¿Qué clase de persona era? Se acercó a la tetera y se sirvió un poco de te, bebiéndolo lentamente. Ella no era una mala persona, simplemente a veces se sentía muy sola. ¿Qué pasaría cuando dejara de ser necesaria para su familia? ¿Qué pasaría cuando no hubiera alguien que la llamara 'oneechan'?. Nabiki siempre tan capaz en todo y Akane a punto de casarse y esperando un bebe, las dos tenían vidas que... Y cayó en cuenta de algo, ¿Había estado sintiendo envidia? Por un momento se asustó, y luego una sensación de contento se extendió por su interior y sonrió, una clara sonrisa, sintiéndose viva, muy viva. Por un momento se había permitido unos instantes de ser... simplemente humana, de sentir como lo haría cualquier otra joven de su edad. No, no era una mala persona y no, ya no sentía más envidia de sus hermanas, las quería, eran su familia. Miró a sus alrededores, se encontraba en la cocina que había sido de su madre, donde había compartido tantos momentos de alegría, ¡Y además era el día de la boda de su hermana!. Terminó su te y se puso de pie, dispuesta a continuar con los preparativos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa que adornó su rostro era una que verdaderamente provenía desde el fondo de su ser, una que verdaderamente tocaba su corazón.

* * *

Habían sido días muy ajetreados y tensos para todos, no sólo para la pareja. Independiente de las prisas para realizar la ceremonia y de las discusiones sobre como se llevaría a cabo, no podían desprenderse del temor de un ataque imprevisto que trajera al suelo las esperanzas de todos y por ello se encontraban con los sentidos alertas a cualquier señal que indicase problemas. Llámese paranoia pero nadie estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos y precisamente por ello Nabiki se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Nerima, mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de 'invitados' que más la preocupaba.  
Era cierto, su intervención en la primera boda había sido uno de los factores que había llevado al fracaso de la misma, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que en esos momentos ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaba preparado para un matrimonio y dudaba mucho que lo estuvieran en estos momentos, sólo que ahora era inevitable, con Akane embarazada no quedaba otra cosa que hacer, ella era muy liberal y no le hubiera importado si su hermana se convertía en una madre soltera, pero no podía negar que vivía en medio de una sociedad conservadora que buscaría la forma de hacerle imposible la vida a su hermanita y dado el estres que ya vivía, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, es por ello que había puesto toda su atención en que esa boda llegara a buen puerto y se aseguraría que nadie ni nada la impidiese.  
Por lo pronto, Shampoo seguía actuando amigablemente, lo cual no escapaba a su ojo desconfiado pero prefería simplemente estar vigilante y no generar conflictos en aguas aparentemente calmas. Ukyo también había sido una preocupación para la media de las Tendo, pero luego de una corta charla con ella le quedó en claro que si bien la joven no buscaría un acercamiento como la amazonas, tampoco generaría conflictos, al parecer tenía asumida en parte las cosas... Quizá después de la boda, Ranma debería de hablar con ella, no la había notado bien del todo, pero definitivamente esa charla era algo que podía posponerse por un tiempo. Sobre Hibiki no se sabía nada, probablemente estaría perdido por alguna ciudad lejana y si aparecía en la boda, estaba segura de poder controlar sus 'Ranma prepárate a morir'. Descartados todos esos sólo quedaban los Kunos y era precisamente a su mansión el lugar a donde se dirigía ahora...

* * *

Ukyo se encontraba en su restaurante, sentada sobre un taburete, la invitación a la boda de Ranma y Akane que le había dejado Nabiki hacía algunos días permanecía a un lado. Recordaba las palabras intercambiadas con la joven Tendo y recordaba perfectamente haberle dejado en claro que no interferiría más en ese asunto.  
En parte se sentía aliviada, con esto se cerraba un capítulo muy doloroso en su vida y, aunque no se sentía muy satisfecha con el resultado, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había perdido y tenía que aceptarlo.  
_Si tan solo fuera fácil asimilarlo..._  
Si sus días eran malos, las noches eran peores pues los sueños se alternaban frecuentemente. Había días en los que despertaba gritando y llorando desesperada intentando evitar que un fantasmal Ranma se alejara de ella, y otros en los que le deseaba no despertar pues se encontraba con una realidad que no quería, que no le gustaba, a diferencia del mundo de sus sueños, en donde le tenía a su lado y sólo para ella. Pero la vida es así, el tiempo de los juegos y persecuciones había terminado y Ranma no podría ya ser más que un amigo.  
_¿Acaso alguna vez pudo ser algo más?_  
Esa pregunta había rondado su mente miles de veces desde que se había reencontrado con él, con una respuesta siempre incierta. Durante años se había dicho a si misma que 'si', que podría hacer que Ranma se enamorase de ella, que sería su pareja ideal y que vivirían felices por siempre. Ahora no había caso responder a esa pregunta pues sea cual fuese la respuesta de nada valdría.  
Le había perdido, simplemente era así. Nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar los hechos, nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar el hecho de que Akane estaba embarazada y que Ranma era el padre de ese bebe.  
Adiós a sus sueños con él, adiós a las ilusiones de ser su esposa, adiós a las fantasías que había sostenido por el transcurso de los últimos años.  
Levantó la invitación y la acercó a sus ojos, la quedó mirando fijamente por algunos instantes como recordatorio de la realidad, de SU realidad. Las manos le temblaron y el sobre resbaló de sus dedos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía sacudido por sollozos ahogados que pugnaban por escapar de sus labio. Sintió los ojos humedecerse e hizo un último esfuerzo por contenerse... No quería llorar, no otra vez. Pero la pena era muy honda y la desesperación muy intensa, eso sumado a la sensación de impotencia que sentía hizo que Ukyo no pudiera más y, apoyando el rostro entre sus manos, se permitió llorar libremente todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, se permitió llorar por su amor perdido, se permitió llorar como la mujer enamorada que aún era.

* * *

Mousse terminaba de servir algunos platos, la tarde en el Nekohanten se encontraba un poco atareada, al parecer mucha gente había decidido comer fuera, lo cual no le extrañaba, con el acontecimiento de la boda de Ranma y Akane era como si fuera un día especial y la gente estaba actuando cual si lo fuera.  
Con los lentes bien puestos sobre los ojos, cada cierto tiempo posaba su mirada en la joven amazonas que se encontraba atendiendo las mesas notando la 'brillante' sonrisa que adornaba sus labios pero que, por demás, se sentía falsa. La veía caminar de un lado a otro, atendiendo los pedidos y coqueteando a los clientes. Sonrió, le encantaba observarla, sin embargo perdió la sonrisa recordando aquella conversación con Ukyo hace unos días, aquella que hasta el momento aún le tenía intranquilo.  
Se la había cruzado haciendo compras, no la había reconocido al inicio, pero cuando se le acercó y le habló reconoció de inmediato su voz. No era amigo muy cercano con Ukyo, pero habían compartido muchas aventuras juntos, de vida o muerte, y eso había formado cierto lazo de compañerismo que era innegable, es así que no le extrañó del todo que la chica se le acercara a manifestarle la inquietud que tenía y luego de escucharla se le aclararon muchas cosas. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Toda esa actitud protectora de Shampoo hacia Akane, todas esas veces en que la joven amazona era 'reprendida' por Cologne para que no 'molestara el desarrollo del bebe...'  
Debió de imaginarlo desde un principio, Shampoo plantearía un tiǎo zhàn por Ranma y el bebe y de ese modo quedarse con ambos. Seguro que ese era el plan de las dos.  
El 'chico-pato' detuvo sus actividades por un momento rememorando todos los sentimientos encontrados que le anegaron en esos instantes y que aún albergaba en su interior. Cuando había visto el cambio de Shampoo hacia Akane había albergado la esperanza de que la joven de sus sueños hubiera al fin desistido de su persecución de Saotome, pero ahora sabía que, por el contrario, era que tenía un doble objetivo.  
Sabía que Akane estaría a salvo de momento, Shampoo no se atrevería a romper las ancestrales guó fǎ. Una embarazada estaba bajo protección amazonas sea quien fuere y sin importar las circunstancias, pero eso era sólo hasta el nacimiento del bebe. Según la tradición, Shampoo podría lanzar su desafío incluso a un día de haber sido el alumbramiento.  
Eso daba unos cinco meses en promedio...  
Desde el día que se había enterado de las cosas había estado pensando en ello y en especial, analizando la actitud de Shampoo. La había notado extraña.  
Había sido testigo de su ataque de furia cuando se enteró por primera vez del embarazo, había visto su mirada furibunda y había sido receptor de sus golpes e insultos y casi había temido por Akane, por su seguridad, imaginando a la joven amazonas en persecución de su rival. Cologne había tenido que intervenir y luego de la charla privada que sostuvieran ella y la joven, se había dado un cambio.  
Lo había notado de primera fila, la había estado espiando.  
La joven amazona había adoptado la costumbre de llevarle platillos a Akane. Al inicio había sido a insistencia de Cologne y en ese momento no lo había entendido. ¿Acaso la mayor no había querido siempre la incorporación de Ranma a la tribu? Ahora todo era tan claro... sin embargo, pasado un tiempo, se dio cuenta que la actitud de la chica era completamente diferente. De casi obligarla, como hacía Cologne al principio, ahora salía con soltura y a paso ligero y cada vez tardaba más en volver. A través de los cristales de las ventanas del dojo la había visto sonreír a menudo junto a la joven Tendo y, sabía que, sin que Shampoo se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba desarrollando una amistad que no era ficticia con Akane.  
En Joketsu aquello habría sido imposible, allí ambas, incluso la embarazada, se estarían preparando para el tiǎo zhàn y las amigas y familiares estarían atizando el odio entre las rivales. En cambio, aquí en Nerima, una de las rivales ni siquiera estaba consciente de los hechos y tenía la cualidad, o defecto, de ser muy confiada y la otra al parecer había perdido un foco de su odio con la desaparición del objeto de sus afectos y porque Cologne casi ni mencionaba el asunto.  
Pero aún así estaba cien por ciento seguro que, aunque fuera por honor, llegado el momento Shampoo desafiaría a Akane  
_Por honor_, pensó el maestro de las armas ocultas _Y sólo un gran honor..._  
Al notar que Cologne tenía los ojos puestos en él, retomó las labores que estaba haciendo. Esa idea había estado rondando su cabeza por mucho tiempo, casi desde que tuviera la charla con Ukyo yla había venido analizando y no encontraba otra salida. Probablemente sería la única forma en que lograse que Shampoo renunciara al desafío. No habían precedentes de un caso similar en la tribu, lo cual era obvio dadas las condiciones en que los tiǎo zhàn se realizaban allá, pero aquí podría funcionar y con ello podría solucionarse el asunto. No estaba del todo seguro que funcionase pero valdría la pena el intento.  
-Si tan sólo pudiera convencer a Akane de que...  
-Mousse ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
El grito de Cologne lo sacó de su ensoñación, reprendiéndose por haber estado hablando en voz alta. ¡Podía haberlo arruinado todo! Con ahínco se sumió en su labor... Aún quedaba tiempo y por ahora sólo debía de asegurarse que la boda de Ranma y Akane se realizase sin mayores incidentes.

* * *

Si había un par de personas que estuvieran disfrutando de todo ello eran Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome, los patriarcas ya lucían sus respectivos kimonos aún a varias horas de iniciar la ceremonia. Kimonos finamente elegidos por el ojo crítico de Nodoka Saotome.  
Genma y Soun solían verse comunmente como personajes, sino importantes, al menos resaltantes. Dentro del alocado micro universo de Nerima se sabía que ambos, de desearlo, podían ser poderosos y temibles contrincantes. Conocedores y guardianes de secretos milenarios, eran maestros de artes que la mayoría sólo podría soñar realizar.  
Cuando algo anormal sucedía, cuando algún peligro acechaba, cuando algún desastre pasaba... Los patriarcas estaban allí para 'indicar' la solución, o ver la forma de enfrentarse a ello.  
Ahora acicalados como los padres de los novios que eran, su presencia resaltaba aún más entre todos, sobretodo al lucir con tanta elegancia esos imponentes kimonos tradicionales japoneses. Era inevitable posar la vista en ellos a su paso y, orgullosos como lucían, irradiaban felicidad. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Al fin verían coronado su sueño, al fin se unirían las Escuelas de Combate Libre Todo se Vale.  
Una fina copa en sus manos, con una aceituna flotando en el mejor sake del dojo. Así paseaban de un lado a otro, observando todos los preparativos y a los jóvenes que, diligentes, trabajaban arduamente. Los saludos recibidos a su paso no hacían más que inflamar aún más su ego y, como correspondía, daban una que otra indicación que, a orden expresa de Nabiki, era ignorada por todos los allí presentes.  
Terminada su 'revista' ambos adultos notaron que, por alguna razón, sus copas estaban nuevamente vacías... Algo que era imperdonable dados los felices hechos de ese día y, sin mediar palabra, solo intercambiando una mirada, digna y rápidamente se dirigieron al dojo para remediar tal pecado.

* * *

Alguien que definitivamente no estaba feliz ese día era Tatewaki Kuno. Después de años de atenciones, después de mil ciento cincuenta y tres declaraciones de amor a su 'ángel', después de ochocientas treinta y seis luchas para intentar vencerla y pedir su mano, después de cuarenta y ocho chocolates desde que supo de su predicamento, después de tantas noches de insomnio imaginando los modos de vengar el honor de su amada, de destrozar al demonio que se había atrevido a mancillarla a abusar de su incólume inocencia, aquel que con viles encantamientos y magias se había adueñado de los pensamientos y corazón de la joven... ella se iba a casar ¡Y precisamente con Saotome!  
No, no podía permitirlo. Tatewaki Kuno, décimo séptima generación de samuráis, el rayo azul del Instituto Furinkan, epítome de lo justo y de lo bueno, el ser más estimado de Nerima y alrededores, le pondría fin a esa obra impía. Con su magnificencia y benevolencia impediría que Akane Tendo arruinara su vida y la de su bebe que, si bien era hijo de ese ser desalmado, bajo una buena tutela podría convertirse en un ser de bien. ¡¿Y quien mejor que él para cumplir tal cometido?! Si, con una buena educación y con el indicado amor paterno ese niño se convertiría en el paradigma de la justicia y la ley.  
Minogasu Kuno, así le llamaría y le haría un hombre de provecho para el resto de la humanidad.  
Tenía que impedir esa boda por el bienestar y futuro de su Minogasu y de su angel. Se presentaría en medio de esa sacrílega ceremonia y acabaría de una vez y para siempre con ese engendro demoníaco, para que no osara mancillar la virtud de ninguna otra casta doncella y luego, acabado el encanto que ejercía el hechicero, se le declararía a su ángel quien ahora vería la verdad de su amor inigualable y quien no dudaría en corresponderle y entregarse a él para siempre.  
Si, eso sucedería y aprovecharía al sacerdote allí presente para que los casara y así hacer eterna su unión frente a los kamis y ante todos. Su misión divina era casarse con Akane y rescatarla de las garras de la oscuridad que se cernían sobre ella. Su vista se posó en las fotografías que adornaban la pared de la habitación, en la sonriente chica de cabellos rojos que sonreía en una de ellas.  
Su ángel Tendo comprendería que él tenía corazón para ambas, para ella y para la 'diosa de la coleta'. Ellos serían felices, los cuatro, él, sus amadas y su Minogasu.  
Con lágrimas en los ojos dio la espalda a las fotos y con paso decidido abrió las puertas y salió de la habitación luciendo ya un kimono ceremonial azul con los bordados que caracterizaban a su casa.  
-¡Sasuke!  
-¿Si mi señor?- el servicial ninja apareció... de algún lugar, presto a recibir las órdenes de su maestro y le siguió hasta verle entrar a la sala de armas donde le vio elegir una espada que había pertenecido a la familia Kuno desde hacía generaciones. El ninja se respingó, no le gustaba a donde estaba conduciendo todo ello, mucho menos sabiendo que era el día del matrimonio de la joven Akane.  
-Traéme un poco de la bebida tradicional de mis ancestros, mi fiel Sasuke.

-¿Cómo?

Kuno suspiró, derrotado -Sake, traeme sake.  
El joven ninja se quedó mirando a su amo, jamás le había visto beber, salvo en algún evento social y nada que no fuera más que un brindis. Nunca en privado.  
-¿Pidió sake, joven amo?  
-¡Así es! ¡Hoy será un día glorioso y hay que festejarlo!  
El joven ninja permaneció parado allí por varios instantes más.  
-¿No me escuchaste, Sasuke? Te pedí que me trajeras la botella del sake más fino que tengamos en casa.  
Los sentidos de alerta se activaron en Sasuke, aquello no pintaba nada bien pero Kuno era el amo y si el amo pedía una botella del mejor sake entonces tenía que traerle una botella del mejor sake. Simple ¿no?  
-Lo que el amo ordene.  
Retirado el escurridizo sirviente, Kuno se dedicó a examinar con minucidad la espada elegida. La tomó con ambas manos, poniéndola en posición horizontal frente a él y la saludó con reverencia, luego la desenfundó de su saya y admiró su diseño, su hamon y la hermosa empuñadura de piel de raya. Realmente era una obra muy fina.  
Tomó una ceniza especial para darle brillo, ni siquiera se preocupó por el filo, sabía que el filo de una buena espada podría competir con el bisturí de un cirujano y empezó su labor. Concentrado estaba en ello cuando sintió una pequeña brisa a su espalda y al voltear se encontró con una pequeña mesita sobre la que descansaba una botella de sake y un vaso ceremonial ya servido.

Sonrió, le gustaba la eficiencia del fiel Sasuke. Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó la copa en sus manos y bebió el contenido de un sólo sorbo, soportando con bravura el ardor de garganta.

Carraspeando ligeramente, se sirvió otra copa y continuó lustrando la antiquísima espada, al tiempo que bebía, ahora sin tanto ardor, la fuerte y milenaria bebida.

* * *

Otra persona que andaba bastante atareada, pero por otras razones, era Nodoka Saotome. Eran mil y un detalles los que cuidar en una boda, aún en una como esta. Al principio no le había sentado muy bien la idea de realizar una boda 'estilo occidental', pero dado el entusiasmo de la novia y todas las ventajas nombradas (no quería reconocerlo pero lo de los 'donativos' había movido mucho la balanza a favor) no le había quedado más que aceptar.

Y así se encontraba ahora admirando el vestido de la novia, que si bien era sencillo, se veía hermoso y a Akane le sentaba muy bien, ayudando a disimular la leve redondez que ya se percibía en su vientre. Sonrió recordando la rabieta de la novia al descubrir que el vestido no le cerraba y tuvo que admitir que por unos segundos se había asustado, eso hasta notar que se podía arreglar, otra anecdota más para el recuerdo.

Dejando de lado el vestido, se dirigió a la ventana a mirar el trabajo que estaban realizando los chicos. La casa estaba quedando muy bonita y ya casi estaba todo listo para la llamada 'ceremonia'.

Aún recordaba la preocupación que había sentido al escuchar sobre la boda occidental imaginándose convertida al cristianismo y asistiendo a misa los domingos. Gracias a kami que Kasumi había intervenido preguntando si 'tendría que comulgar', las carcajadas de Nabiki habían llenado la habitación y ante el desconcierto de todos les había explicado que esta era sólo una ceremonia 'protocolar' que ni sería oficiada por un sacerdote, ni tendría un caracter 'religioso' sería simplemente una representación y la realizarían después de efectuado el matrimonio sintoísta, como correspondía. Se había sorprendido al enterarse de la cantidad de matrimonios que se realizaban con este prototipo, era facil contratar a un 'oficiante' y en cuestion de días se podía armar una bonita ceremonia sin necesidad de renunciar a su religión y sin ofender a nadie. Meneó la cabeza, jóvenes de hoy y sus modas...

Su vista se elevó al cielo, notando algunas nubes lejanas, frunció el seño, lo único que podía faltar era que fuera un día lluvioso.

Cerró los ojos, con la suerte de su hijo, probablemente así fuera, quizá debiera sugerir construir un pequeño alero que pudiera resguardar a los novios en caso de algún imprevisto climático.

Si, ella era la de más experiencia y debía de velar por todos.

Tenía tanto por hacer, empezando con la educación de su hijo y de Akane, tenía que lograr que ambos terminaran la escuela.

También tenía que hacer que Soun y Genma adquirieran responsabilidad y empezaran a encargarse del sustento de la familia. Y enseñar a Akane a ser una buena ama de casa.

Nabiki y Kasumi ya estaban en edad de encontrar buenos pretendientes. La primera sería tal vez la más reacia con el asunto, pero le haría ver que era por su bien, eran tan parecidas que no quería que la joven Tendo cometiese los mismos errores que ella en su juventud, debía encaminarla y Kasumi... esa chica necesitaba espabilarse un poco, por el sendero que iba no conseguiría esposo y era la mayor de las tres hermanas... y quizá en quien debiera trabajar también era en el buen doctor Tofú, se notaba a leguas que estaba enamorado de la joven, pero le faltaban las agallas para conquistarla.

Si, esas chicas conseguirían hombres buenos y valideros, no permitiría que alguna de ella pasaran por lo que ella...

Sacudió la cabeza, no valía la pena pensar en ello, no ahora que todo aquel infierno había quedado atrás.

Si tenía que poner mano firme para encaminar a la familia, lo haría. Tal vez no sería agradable, tal vez resultaría chocante, pero sería por el bien de todos.

Si, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Con las cosas decididas y con sus energías renovadas salió de la habitación, con una muy firme convicción en mente.

_Será por el bien de la familia_

* * *

-

* * *

_rǔ ér :_ Bebe, infante recién nacido.  
_huái yù:_ Embarazada  
_tiǎo zhàn: _Combate, desafío  
_Minogasu:_ Me lo inventé, perdonen los que si saben japonés, pero jugué con un diccionario de ese idioma y creo que significa 'el perdonado, o el redimido', un nombre que Kuno bien podria darle al pobre bebe (Unma)

Nota de autor  
Hugo el Unma: El famoso "capitulo de transición", pero que nos ayuda a darles una mirada a los personajes que rodean a nuestros protagonistas. Cosas mínimas nuestras cambian tantas cosas en otros… así como las de ellos a nosotros.  
Mención para "Shinda y Monoko". Dos personajes creados por El Gran Kaiosama para su fic "Un romance para Nabiki"  
Espero que perdone su inclusión en esta historia, pero se me hacen personaje conocidos para los que lo leen tanto a el como a un servidor y me pareció mejor que inventar un par nuevo.  
Danae: Esta es la antesala a la esperada 'boda' (P) Lo cierto es que hasta último momento anduvimos pensando y pensando como realizar el matrimonio de los chicos y ahora, la verdad es que creo que sabemos más de 'bodas civiles japonesas' 'bodas sintoístas' y matrimonios 'a la occidental' que de los matrimonios que se realizan en sudamerica (Que Hugo y yo somos de estos lares) y digo 'a la occidental' porque mientras más leía, más cuenta me daba que no era más que una linda representación para poder lucir el bonito vestido de novia.


	16. Capitulo 16

-Mmm, me siento horrible, creo que... que... oh kami...- Tofu Ono suspiró viendo desaparecer a Ranma tras la puerta del baño y escucharlo lanzar lo poco que le quedaba de su almuerzo.

En realidad la pequeña pelirroja estaba sufriendo lo que los doctores y psicólogos comúnmente llaman el Síndrome de Couvade, que se manifiesta en algunos padres durante 'la dulce espera' pero cuyos efectos en el lado femenino de Ranma parecían multiplicarse... y mucho.

Le dolían los senos, se sentía incómodo consigo mismo, tenía las piernas cansadas... todo eso luego de haberse comido toda la ración existente de helado de frambuesa del refrigerador. 'Un antojito'

Lo cierto es que a Kami le gusta mucho la ironía... ¿Y que más irónico que hacer que el hombre no se limite a ser el 'dador de la semilla' sino que 'goce' de los disfrutes de la dulce espera?

Y aunque todo podría al menos aliviarse con un poco de agua tibia, Tofu quería que Ranma sintiera algo de lo que sentía Akane, para que pudiera comprenderla mejor. Akane tenía un carácter 'peculiar' y de seguro su temperamento aumentaría con la aparición de las molestias del embarazo, sería bueno que Ranma viviera un poco de ello.

Había visto a la futura madre temprano, y no estaba en mejores condiciones que el padre, aunque se inclinaba más a creer que aquello era producto de los nervios. ¿A qué chica no le pasaría vísperas de su boda, mucho más a una novia de XX meses de embarazo?

Sonrió al ver salir del baño a un pálido Ranma, ya masculino, y lo ayudó a dirigirse a su habitación, donde le hizo recostarse... Ese chico tenía que recuperar fuerzas, no podía casarse con ese semblante.

Era interesante ver la intensidad de los síntomas en el joven Saotome. Anteriormente había visto a pacientes así, pero en Ranma era más palpable y trataba de buscarle una explicación ya que en si las hipótesis para el Síndrome de Couvade son muchas y variadas. Algunas investigaciones están relacionadas a los cambios hormonales que se presentan en la mujer embarazada. De acuerdo a estos estudios, las mujeres eliminarían señales químicas que podrían ser detectadas en forma imperceptible por el hombre y esto generaría en él una actitud protectora hacia su pareja y a la vez provocaría todos esos síntomas en su cuerpo para que de alguna forma acompañe a su mujer durante este período. Otras investigaciones indican que existe un aumento de la prolactina y cortisol en los futuros padres y que el aumento de los niveles de estas hormonas generarían los síntomas y otras, ya más a nivel psicológico, indican que el hombre trata de identificarse con la mujer embarazada y es así que surgen sentimientos de celos, miedos a la llegada de un hijo, estrés por la responsabilidad de tener que convivir con una mujer que presenta cambios de carácter e incluso aversión a las relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo -Tofu sonrió ante esta idea- y sería esa identificación con la mujer gestante la que generaría los síntomas en el futuro padre. (Nda 1) y no podía olvidar que así como se presentaba mucho en casos de parejas que esperan con mucha ansiedad a su bebe fuera por una historia de pérdidas o porque tuvieron dificultad para lograr el embarazo también se presentaba mucho en aquellos casos en que llega en forma inesperada y se vive rápidamente un estado emocional intenso (Nda 2) y definitivamente Ranma cabía en este grupo... ¡Y de que manera! Fuera como fuera el joven Saotome siempre había sido bastante 'singular' en muchos aspectos así que no era de asombrarse que también lo fuera en su faceta de padre y más aún con el pequeño problema de su maldición, era como si su cuerpo de mujer se sincronizase con el de Akane y la imitase... En fin, había una boda por realizar y sería mejor asegurarse que la otra media naranja de la relación estuviera bien y con ese firme pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación de la menor de las Tendo... de donde salía Kasumi en ese preciso momento...

Lo último que se vio del buen 'doc' fue cuando saltó por la ventana del pasillo hacia el estanque y luego atravesó corriendo la recientemente arreglada barda ante la atónita mirada y posteriores gritos e insultos que los 'reparadores' le lanzaban.

-¿Crees que acabaremos a tiempo?

-No lo se, amigo, no lo se, pero recuerda que es 50 más de intereses si no lo hacemos...

-¡Sigue clavando!

Nodoka dio media vuelta, cerró la ventana y suspiró. Ese doctor podría ser muy bueno, pero necesitaba algunas clases urgentes de virilidad y, a que negarlo, incluso 'machismo'... y lo necesitaba YA. Decidiendo que enviaría a su esposo y a su futuro con-suegro a aleccionar al candidato de Kasumi en cuanto se pudiera, dirigió su mirada a la lastimosa figura que yacía desparramada en la cama.

Era cierto, todas las embarazadas tenían sus molestias, pero con seguridad Akane sumaba a los malestares, inquietudes y nervios elevados a la enésima potencia... y eso los estaba exasperando a todos. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire suavemente, había que entender a la joven novia, cualquiera en su situación estaría igual.

Y es que Akane tenía mil y un cosas en la cabeza. Problema uno... el vestido le quedaba un poquito entallado, le faltaba un poco de cintura, ¡mentira! en realidad lo que sobraba era su 'panza'. Si bien hasta hace un par de semanas el embarazo era apenas notable, parecía como si ahora quisiera mostrarse al mundo sin ningún tipo de inhibición ¡Y de que manera! así que el vestido que había elegido especialmente para esta ceremonia debía de ser retocado, el vestido 'más bonito del mundo' debía de ser 'ampliado' para darle espacio al bebe... realmente debía dar pena, sería la novia 'más gorda del mundo' y saldría así en las fotos de su matrimonio que quedarían de recuerdo para la posteridad. ¿Por qué?

Problema dos... si hasta hace un par de meses la duda de si sería una buena madre y de si el padre de su hijo regresaría o la dejaría sola eran su principal preocupación y la tenían con la vida pendiente de un hilo, ahora era obvio que verse tan cerca de la vida 'marital' estaba minando lo poco de cordura que le quedaba. Estaba segura de que amaba a Ranma y de que él la amaba a ella pero... ¿Qué sabía de ser una buena esposa? ¡Que exageración! dejémoslo en simplemente ¿Qué sabía de ser una esposa?

No sabía cocinar, bueno, no es que no supiera, simplemente necesitaba practicar un poco, después de todo su curry no era malo ¿no? pero con todas las cosas que ahora tendría que hacer le quedaría muy poco tiempo para practicar. No podía seguir esperando que Kasumi le lavara la ropa o que se encargara sola de las compras... ¿y los pagos? eso sin contar que aún tenía que terminar la escuela... y el bebe...

Se estremeció, el bebe requeriría cuidados y necesitaría muchas cosas, cosas que no sabía si podría darle. Era una adolescente, no tenía trabajo ¡Ni siquiera había terminado la escuela! ¿Cómo iba a mantener a su bebe? ¿Qué clase de madre sería?

Se detuvo en este pensamiento, si de algo estaba segura es que amaría a su hijo o hija por sobre todo y que haría lo que fuera necesario para que estuviera bien y no le faltara nada. Trataría de ser una buena madre, cariñosa y comprensiva. Y cual rayo de luz que atraviesa una espesa capa de nubes se dio cuenta que...

* * *

Mirándose al espejo Shampoo aún se preguntaba porque trataba de verse bien. No tenía la mínima intensión de ir a esa boda, no quería hacerlo. No lo soportaría.

Fingir durante todo ese tiempo había sido difícil, presentarse al dojo Tendo con una sonrisa en los labios para 'atender' a su rival no sólo había sido duro sino humillante para su orgullo amazonas. Encima ahora tener que presentarse a la boda...

¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera preferido a ella? ¿Por qué estaba casándose con ella?

No quería, eso no debía de pasar. ¿Por qué no podía ir e impedirlo?

La respuesta era simple y ahora se anunciaba a gritos a través de la figura de la menor de las Tendo: Akane estaba embarazada.

Suspiró derrotada. ¿Cómo había podido pasar aquello?

Rió sarcásticamente, claro que sabía como había pasado. Como amazonas había sido entrenada en las antiguas artes de combatir, cazar y mantener una familia... pero también había sido entrenada en el arte del placer. Si bien era cierto, su sociedad era por y para las mujeres y los hombres estaban obligados a 'satisfacer' todas sus necesidades, incluyendo las amatorias, las amazonas sabían muy bien que en ese terreno era mejor jugar de a dos, por ello, el hombre que podía vencer a una amazonas no sólo ganaba el derecho a una mujer fuerte y valiente, sino a una apasionada y conocedora de la sexualidad.

Justo por ello siempre se había creído en ventaja con respecto a la 'competencia'. Ukyo y Akane no tenían la menor idea de como complacer a un hombre, demasiado tímidas en muchos aspectos y Kodachi, aunque desinhiba, no tenía sutileza en el arte de seducir. En cambio ella, sabía muy bien usar el lenguaje del cuerpo para cautivar, sabía que decir para despertar el interés masculino, sabía donde rozar para despertar el libido de los hombres... sabía cuando parecer inocente o una tigresa.

Y aún con todos esos conocimientos no había sido capaz de conquistar a Ranma. Ella que hubiera podido tener a cualquier hombre en su cama... no tenía al único que quería.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Había aplicado todas las 'llaves amazónicas del amor' y parecía que él no se daba por enterado. Se había restregado contra él con movimientos que hubieran despertado hasta a un moribundo y el muy idiota sólo había atinado a tratar de escapar de cada uno de sus intentos.

Hubo momentos en los que dudo de su 'masculinidad' pero con otras acciones Ranma le había demostrado ser bastante hombre... Era bastante obvio de ver su conducta con...

Akane, siempre Akane.

Su actitud con ella siempre había sido diferente a la que había demostrado con las otras chicas y en situaciones de peligro siempre se había mostrado 'viril' a pesar de su maldición. ¿Por qué entonces no había caído ante sus encantos?

Se sabía hermosa y atractiva. Los hombres siempre quedaban boquiabiertos frente a su belleza. Sabía que Ranma también la encontraba bonita, y sin embargo nunca dio pie a más. ¿¡Por qué!?

Lo había intentado todo en el arte de la seducción, y no había conseguido más que rechazos y humillación a su orgullo, no sólo de amazona sino como mujer.

Había empleado hechizos y pociones, y sólo había conseguido ponerlo en guardia contra ella.

Hasta había tratado de ganárselo de la manera 'tradicional'

¿Y todo para que?

Nada, simplemente nada. No había conseguido nada.

Mientras que Akane, la chica que no tenía la menor idea de seducir y enamorar, ya estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Cuando Kodachi le había enviado la misiva informándole del embarazo de Akane, había querido matarla. Aunque sus amadas leyes, las que había aprendido desde pequeña, le decían que ahora Akane era intocable, que estaba fuera de su alcance y que aquello era inevitable... Aun así quería hacerla sufrir, hacerla sufrir mucho.

Aquella tarde había ido ciega de furia, celos y dolor, un dolor muy punzante a reclamarle a la joven Tendo sobre la falsedad de su embarazo, negándose a creer que su 'aireen' pudiera haber hecho algo así. Y fue recién cuando la vio combatiendo junto a una lastimada Ukyo, tratando de proteger la vida que llevaba en el vientre de los ataques de Kodachi, que reaccionó.

Ella no era como la rosa negra, ella tenía honor, tenía orgullo y por sobretodo, respetaba sus leyes. Ella lucharía por su 'airen' con sus tradiciones.

Fue por ello que la salvó.

Nuevamente se vio al espejo. La imagen de la hermosa chica que veía en él no le causaba satisfacción, todo lo contrario, había fracasado en un terreno en el que se consideraba infalible y mil imágenes hermosas no podrían quitarle la sensación de desazón que ahora la anegaba.

Akane luciría un hermoso vestido blanco y sería la esposa de su 'airen'

Sería ella quien fuese ovacionada y felicitada por todos, la que estuviera de su brazo.

Podría ser amazonas y respetar mucho sus tradiciones, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en Japón era imposible no conocer una boda de estilo occidental, mucho menos cuando había sido testigo de todos los preparativos de la misma boda que quería evitar.

La sonriente novia caminando al compás de la marcha nupcial al encuentro del flamante novio que la espera frente al altar

Los emocionados familiares e invitados compartiendo la felicidad de la pareja

El tan esperado 'si, acepto' de los novios... y el beso...

Un beso que fuera el símbolo del amor profesado.

La lluvia de arroz, el pastel de bodas, el vals al compás de los aplausos y finalmente la huida...

La huida de la mano de tu esposo hacia algún lugar paradisíaco, ajenos al resto del mundo, a explorar las infinitas posibilidades del amor... La famosa 'luna de miel'

Suspiró, nada de eso sería suyo, nada

Ella no era la novia, no era la que vestía de blanco

No era quien daría el 'si' ni recibiría un beso de amor

No habría lluvia de arroz para ella, ni pastel de bodas ni un vals acompañado de aplausos.

Mucho menos una 'luna de miel'

Disimuladamente secó la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y continuó contemplándose al espejo.

* * *

Otra persona que tampoco estaba en el mejor de los mundos era Ukyo. La joven cocinera tenía la firme intención de no acercarse al dojo, lo tenía decidido, no era lógico lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, entonces... ¿Por qué trataba de elegir algo de su guardarropa?

Con la vista fija en las pocas prendas que tenía, repasaba una a una las razones por las cuales no debía asistir a esa boda. Se sabía derrotada, sabía que había perdido, que Ranma se casaría con Akane a pesar de todo y de todos.

Con el embarazo de Akane cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido quedaba sepultada bajo diez toneladas de honor.

_¿Honor? ¿Sólo honor?_

Sonrió amargamente, con la venda caída de los ojos era imposible no ver que Ranma sentía por Akane algo que no sentía por el resto de ellas.

_¿Desde cuando empezó a sentirse 'una de ellas'?_

Quizá desde su regreso, quizá desde que se enterara del embarazo de Akane, o quizá desde siempre... ¿De qué valía ahora la respuesta?

De nada, absolutamente de nada, no era ella la novia, no sería la esposa, quizá sólo la amiga.

_¿Alguna vez pudo ser algo más?_

Agitó la cabeza, pensar en ello dolía y dolía demasiado, era mejor dejar de lado todo eso. De momento se ocuparía de otras cosas... Como buscar la mejor de las prendas para NO asistir a la boda NO deseada de ese, su mejor amigo, si algo... Ese que por diez años había odiado, ese al que ahora no podía dejar de amar...

* * *

-Señorita Nabiki, parece que el señoriíto Kuno no desea ser molestado en estos momentos.

Sasuke estaba tratando de ser lo mas educado posible, sin embargo la media de las Tendo no parecía estar en nada impresionada por la actitud del joven sirviente.

-Sasuke, se que tal vez tu jefe no quiera ser interrumpido pero dile que me es mmm... 'urgente'... hablar con él.

Fuera la mirada que le dio, o el timbre de voz empleado, pero a Sasuke le dio un escalofrío y dudo de las acciones a seguir. Estaba su lealtad a los Kuno, pero también conocía a la joven Tendo. Dando un suspiro, sucumbió a lo inevitable

-Está bien señorita Nabiki, pero quiero adelantarle que...

-No es necesario, Sasuke, conozco bien a Kuno-baby

Nabiki sonrió y dio dos pasos al frente, Sasuke estiró una mano como tratando de detenerla, pero luego meneó la cabeza.

-Entonces sabe que el señoriíto Kuno es muy distinto a la señorita Kodashi...

Nabiki se detuvo y giró lentamente. Se plantó frente al pequeño sirviente y cruzando los brazos adoptó una pose bastante relajada.

-Lo se, lo se bien, Sasuke. Kuno-baby no es mal tipo, simplemente es 'peculiar'

_Lo suficientemente 'peculiar' para creer que el mundo gira en torno a él_, pensó para si misma, _y con dinero suficiente para no dejar de hacerlo, si tan solo yo tuviera..._

-Si, supongo que si, pero al menos no trata de hacerle mal a nadie y la señorita Kodashi, pues...

Aquello rompió sus pensamientos y su mirada endureció

-¿Se ha sabido algo de esa arpía?- Nabiki preguntó con notoria indignación, aún no le cobraba lo que había intentado con su hermana. Sus contactos no la habían visto en Nerima desde la pelea aquella.

-Sabemos que está en algún lugar al sur pero no sabemos exactamente donde... y el señor Kuno no tiene intenciones de averiguarlo. Su comportamiento ha avergonzado a toda la casa Kuno.

-Creo que se les escapó de las manos, ¿no? Hace tiempo debieron poner en su lugar a esa...

-La señorita Kodashi- la interrumpió el pequeño ninja -fue mimada en exceso a la muerte de la señora Kuno, fue algo en lo que fallamos todos.

-Mis hermanas y yo también somos huérfanas de madre, mi querido Sasuke pero no nos ves por allí intentando matar a la gente...

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, sin saber como refutar a eso. Le dolía la verdad de las palabras de Nabiki, llevaba toda su vida sirviendo a la familia Kuno, había visto crecer a sus jóvenes amos y había sido testigo de como se habían ido desvirtuando sus conductas. Siempre creyó que eran excentricidades de niños ricos, pero ahora...

-Lo se, todos en la casa lo saben. Esa noche el señoriíto y su padre confrontaron a la señorita. Nunca vi al Señor Kuno tan serio y enojado. Por desgracia la señorita no aceptó su culpa y se retiró muy ofuscada y por la mañana había desaparecido- Nabiki asintió, ya informada de la 'desaparición' de Kodashi, pero queriendo cerciorarse por si misma -y no nos dejó ningún indicio de a donde iba. Sabemos que está en el sur porque ha hecho algunos retiros desde algunas ciudades de allá, el señor no le ha cortado la mesada a la espera de que recapacite.

Empezaron a caminar, dirigiéndose juntos hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Tatewaki Kuno

-Y si Kodashi recapacitara y volviera aquí... ¿Qué pasaría?

-Seguramente sería internada en un colegio lejos de Nerima, con amenaza de ser desheredada si provoca más problemas... al menos es lo que le escuché decir al señor Kuno.

Nabiki arqueó una ceja, pero asintió sin detenerse, imaginando la escena. 'Tachi', serio e imperturbable, usando un kimono formal junto a su padre quien, ukelele en mano, amenazaba a Kodashi con dejarla sin un centavo en alguna villa en Kulom Loa - Hawai. Al fin llegaron frente a la amplia puerta doble, deteniéndose allí.

-Espero comprenda que el señoriíto Kuno se encuentra muy afectado por la boda, tal vez no lo encuentre como siempre.

Nabiki sonrió, divertida con la preocupación del sirviente.

-conozco muy bien a Kuno-baby, Sasuke. Créeme cuando te digo que nada de lo que haga o diga puede sorprenderme ya.

El ninja suspiró y encogiéndose de hombros se retiró sigilosamente. Nabiki entró a la sala.

La media de las Tendo estaba acostumbrada al lujo de la mansión Kuno, pero aún así siempre se detenía a admirar lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. La estancia estaba decorada al mejor estilo europeo, pero contenía gran cantidad de antigüedades japonesas. Todo exquisitamente presentado para parecer armonioso a la vista. Kuno no se atisbaba por ningún lado.

Fijándose en cada detalle notó una primorosa mesa de te, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la katana que allí reposaba y más aún, la ceniza especial para lustrarla que la acompañaba. Como hija de un dueño de dojo, sabía muy bien del empleo de aquello y eso la preocupó, más aún cuando fijó su vista en cierta botella. Sake.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió. Sabía que Kuno-baby no era rival para Ranma o Akane, pero deseaba que, por la seguridad emocional de su hermana, nada empañara la ceremonia. Que Akane tuviera una boda tranquila y sin sobresaltos ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

-¿Kuno-baby? ¿Estás aquí?

Nabiki avanzó lentamente, tratando de avistar algo. Un ruido a su derecha la alertó y se acercó hacia el lugar de donde había provenido. Un gran sofá le obstaculizaba la vista así que lo rodeó encontrándose con una imagen que le arrancó una sonrisa. Había pensado que Kuno ya no podía sorprenderla, pero 'Tachi' siempre lograba hacerlo de algún modo.

-Kuno-baby...

Si la joven se hubiese escuchado tal vez se habría molestado consigo misma por el tono de voz empleado, tan dulce que no le correspondía en absoluto.

Tatewaki Kuno estaba tirado en el piso, boca abajo. Al parecer había estado cambiándose para concurrir a la boda pues vestía la parte superior de un bellísimo kimono... sin la parte inferior del mismo. Si, a vista de todo mundo se encontraba su bóxer de calzoncillos en un inolvidable primer plano. Aparentemente había bebido mucho más sake del que podía soportar y había caído desmayado.

Lamentando no tener su cámara a mano, Nabiki se acercó con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse y llevarlo a un sitio más cómodo.

-Kuno-baby...- lo llamó mientras lo sacudía un poco, buscando despertarle -vamos Kuno-baby, no tengo tiempo para esto- resopló entre fastidiada y divertida -no te imaginas lo que te va a costar mi ayuda esta vez.

Finalmente el joven abrió los ojos y Nabiki sonrió.

-Vamos 'Tachi' hay que llevarte a otro lado- le dijo mientras pasaba el brazo del joven por sobre sus hombros, tratando de servirle de apoyo para ponerse en pie, tarea que se hizo dificultosa por el grado de ebriedad del mismo.

-Tienes que ayudarme, Kuno-baby...- le regañó mientras hacían equilibrio los dos -Yo soy una chica normal, no soy una 'loquita-artista-marcial' de las que abundan por aquí.

A Kuno le costaba horrores mantenerse de pie y cada vez estaba más apoyado en Nabiki, finalmente fijó sus vidriosos ojos en la chica y sonrió tontamente

-Gracias, Nabiki

Las palabras salieron entrecortadas y rasposas, pero para Nabiki sonaron más claras que el agua. No había sido el habitual y formal 'Nabiki Tendo', ni un amistoso 'Nabiki-san', simplemente había sido 'Nabiki'.

Sólo un muy intimo 'Nabiki' ¿Hacía cuanto que no la llamaba así? ¿La habían llamado así alguna vez?

-¿Qué dijiste?- Nabiki se le quedó mirando, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

-Gracias... Nabiki... Tendo

Nabiki suspiró, pero luego se recompuso -Lo que sea, vamos por aquí

Y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir lo ayudó a rodear el sofá

-Recuéstate aquí- le ordenó, pero al tratar de soltarle Kuno no le retiró los brazos de encima por lo que se vio arrastrada por el peso muerto y ambos cayeron al sofá

Kuno bajo Nabiki

Nabiki sobre Kuno

Ambos mirándose a los ojos.

-Nabiki...

-¿Kuno-baby?

-Gracias...

Sin más palabras el joven kendoista cerró los ojos y una aturdida Nabiki lo quedó observando, inmóvil

-¿Amo, señorita Nabiki, están aquí?

La voz de Sasuke la sacó de su ensueño y haciendo un brusco movimiento giró, cayendo aparatosamente al piso... ante la atenta y divertida mirada del pequeño ninja quien, de la nada, había aparecido a su lado.

-Sasuke, no es lo que parece, yo...- intentó explicar, maldiciendo internamente su incapacidad temporal de dar una respuesta rápida.

-Señorita Nabiki, yo no he visto nada- el joven sirviente acompañó su respuesta con un guiño de ojo que no ayudó en nada a tranquilizar a la muchacha.

Nabiki, agitada, avergonzada, turbada y muy confundida salió corriendo de la sala sin dar mayor explicación. Desde la ventana Sasuke la vio abandonar a paso rápido la mansión, sonrió y su vista se posó en su joven amo, quien dormía profundamente.

-Ya era hora que expresara sus verdaderos sentimientos señoriíto.

Acomodándolo un poco mejor en el sofá apagó las luces, no sin antes recoger la katana que Kuno había estado puliendo. Lo dejaría dormir allí tranquilo, ya no tenía que preocuparse más. Era obvio que su joven amo no se movería de ese lugar hasta el día de mañana.

Ya presentarían sus saludos a los futuros esposos otro día.

* * *

Fin del Cáp.

**Notas de Autor:**

**UnmA: Y si, sorpresa, aun no llegamos a la boda, wua ja ja ja. Lo cierto es que los detalles de los personajes secundarios nos fascinan. En especial sus reacciones en estos momentos.**

**EL próximo Cáp. Seguro que es el de la boda (¿lo será?). Al menos lo intentaremos.**

**Danae: Jijiji, Hugo tiene la culpa… yo soy inocente como un ángel jijiji**


End file.
